<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't run away from me by helloangel614</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138833">Don't run away from me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloangel614/pseuds/helloangel614'>helloangel614</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Fluff, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Office Worker, Past Child Abuse, Ratings: R, Romance, Sentimental, Smut, Suicide mentions, university student</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloangel614/pseuds/helloangel614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stessa età ma mondi totalmente diversi. Uno è un semplice studente di medicina col sogno di riuscire a lavorare in un grande ospedale e potersi permettere la vita agiata a cui aspira; l'altro è a capo della società più potente della nazione. Se uno è ordinario, semplice e anonimo, l'altro è bello, rispettato e soprattutto molto ricco. L'unica cosa che hanno in comune è un passato tormentato e un trauma con cui ancora convivono. Possono due persone così diverse all'esterno, ma così simili dentro, far incrociare le loro strade e... <i>innamorarsi?</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Di solito era una persona molto puntuale. Detestava arrivare in ritardo. Lo considerava una mancanza di rispetto e lui detestava essere irrispettoso. La nonna lo aveva cresciuto come una persona educata e ad ogni occasione doveva mettere in mostra i suoi insegnamenti. E poi, non è mica male sentire la  gente complimentarsi con lui per la sua ottima educazione. Da piccolo gli piaceva molto essere elogiato dagli adulti, essere preso da esempio per gli altri bambini. Con tutta onestà, gli piaceva anche in età adulta ma essere troppo vanitosi non era sinonimo di buona educazione quindi era meglio tenerselo per sé.</p>
<p>Il giorno precedente aveva passato l'intera giornata a prepararsi per l'ennesima presentazione da esporre di fronte al professore di anatomia che sembrava amare questo genere di compiti più del dovuto. Ne dava uno diverso ogni due o tre settimane, alcuni da esporre in gruppo, altri singolarmente. Come se non avessero già abbastanza cose da studiare e memorizzare.</p>
<p>Quelle presentazioni erano un po' inutili, a dirla tutta. Non erano mica studenti di qualche facoltà artistica. Ma lui era il professore, ogni suo desiderio era un ordine per i suoi studenti. Anche se, più che ordine, era meglio definirlo un 'fastidio'. A notte inoltrata era ancora davanti al suo portatile e fare le ultime modifiche e lui e il letto si erano incrociati poco e niente.</p>
<p>Sotto gli occhi aveva delle occhiaie scure, causate dalla carenza di sonno degli ultimi giorni ma che era costretto a sopportare ancora per un po' visto l'avvicinarsi dell'esame finale prima della pausa estiva. Una delle sue paure più grandi erano le altezze ma avrebbe preferito scalare le vette più alte e fredde del pianeta se questo lo avesse aiutato a scappare da uno degli esami più temuti del semestre. Non era proprio un cuor di leone quando si trattava di affrontare gli esami.</p>
<p>Il conducente dell'autobus era stato molto gentile a fermarsi e lasciarlo salire, nonostante si trovasse già a più di venti metri lontano dalla fermata e nonostante fosse parecchio infastidito, a giudicare dalla fronte corrucciata e dal profondo sospiro che lasciò andare quando riprese la sua corsa. Si era scusato inchinandosi più volte ma l'autista non l'aveva degnato di uno sguardo. La giornata non era iniziata per niente bene.</p>
<p>Byun Baekhyun era un ragazzo come tanti altri. Era ordinario sia nell'aspetto che nel carattere. Non c'era nulla che lo differenziasse da altri giovani della sua età. Non era molto alto, forse nella media, la sua corporatura era minuta tranne per le spalle parecchio ampie che miglioravano nettamente le sue proporzioni fisiche. I suoi capelli erano scuri, proprio come i suoi occhi. Una delle sue poche particolarità era la presenza di diversi piccoli nei sul viso, in particolare quello sopra il labbro superiore. Ma pensandoci bene, chissà quante altre persone al mondo avevano un neo in quell'esatto punto. Sua nonna ne era un esempio. Ne aveva uno esattamente sopra le labbra, alla stessa altezza.</p>
<p>Anche il suo modo di vestire era ordinario. O forse era più corretto definirlo banale o, anche, scialbo. Preferiva vestirsi in modo comodo e semplice, seguire la moda non era qualcosa in cui era bravo. Non che gli interessasse molto essere al passo con i tempi. Qualunque cosa andava bene a patto che fosse comoda. E comunque, non aveva le possibilità economiche per permettersi di seguire la moda del momento. <i>Tutto ciò che è bello, costa.</i> Era una delle leggi non scritte di questo mondo e che negli ultimi anni aveva imparato a conoscere. La moda è stata inventata per le persone ricche e lui non era una persona ricca quindi la moda non era fatta per lui.</p>
<p>Però amava l'università, al contrario di molti suoi coetanei. Frequentarla era un privilegio per uno come lui che a stento poteva permettersi di pagare neanche metà della retta da solo. Era lì grazie a una borsa di studio offerta agli studenti più meritevoli. Per chissà quale miracolo, l'aveva ottenuta grazie agli ottimi voti ottenuti al liceo e al massimo dei voti all'esame di ammissione. Il suo nome era stato anche scritto nell'albo delle nuove matricole e gli era stato chiesto persino di tenere il discorso di inizio anno ma rifiutò, lasciando il posto al ragazzo arrivato secondo all'esame di ammissione.</p>
<p>Lui era un semplice studente proveniente da una scuola pubblica anonima di Seoul. Se si fosse saputo in giro che il primo delle nuove matricole era un poveraccio proveniente da un liceo di basso livello, la gente non avrebbe fatto altro che lanciargli occhiatacce per tutta la sua carriera universitaria, attirando attenzioni per niente desiderate. Voleva che la sua carriera universitaria fosse tranquilla.</p>
<p>Neanche adesso che era arrivato al terzo anno della facoltà di medicina nessuno si era reso conto che fosse lui quel famoso studente così brillante. Nonostante siano state tante le occasioni in cui per poco il suo nome stava per essere rivelato, a causa dei prof, era riuscito a tenere tutto nascosto. Due settimane prima ci era andato vicinissimo. Come se non avesse già altri problemi in testa. L'ultimo esame prima della pausa estiva era alle porte.</p>
<p><i>Il professore mi ucciderà se non mi trova in classe.,</i> pensò.</p>
<p>Ah, sì. Quell'uomo odiava i ritardatari. Detestava se qualcuno entrava alle sue lezioni poco dopo l'inizio o usciva prima della fine. Stava per giocarsi il voto, con molta probabilità. L'autobus si fermò alla fermata a pochi metri dall'università e Baekhyun schizzò fuori come un razzo, non curandosi delle lamentele della gente che aveva urtato nella fretta.</p>
<p>Non aveva nemmeno il tempo delle scuse, era ormai troppo lontano per fare in modo che le sentissero. Per una volta, poteva permettersi di essere maleducato, no? Poco prima di varcare il grande cancello principale, si ricordò di non aver comprato la colazione che non era riuscito a fare a casa. Il piano era di consumarla di nascosto durante le presentazioni dei suoi compagni, prima che iniziasse la lezione. Senza colazione, era impossibile concentrarsi per lui.</p>
<p>Corse con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo verso il piccolo supermarket a neanche 150 metri dall'università. Aveva esattamente 8 minuti di tempo per raggiungere l'aula della lezione prima del professore, secondo quello che il suo migliore amico Kyungsoo gli aveva scritto nel messaggio che gli aveva inviato non appena era arrivato di fronte all'università. Solo 8 minuti e avrebbe rischiato una bella ramanzina.</p>
<p>Le porte automatiche del supermarket si aprirono e si affrettò ad afferrare la prima bottiglia d'acqua e i primi due origini su cui aveva messo gli occhi, senza neanche curarsi del gusto, e li pagò alla cassa con delle monete che aveva trovato nella tasca dei suoi jeans chiari. Mentre si dirigeva verso l'uscita di corsa, finì addosso a uno dei clienti che arrivava dalla sinistra. Non aveva il tempo di fermarsi e scusarsi con il povero malcapitato. Lui e l'educazione dovevano prendere strade diverse, per oggi.</p>
<p>Ritornato all'università, si affrettò a superare l'ingresso e imboccare le scale per raggiungere l'aula 2 del primo piano. Quando aprì la porta dell'aula il professore non era ancora arrivato. Era salvo, per stavolta. Kyungsoo si trovava in uno dei posti in alto della classe e agitò la mano per attirare la sua attenzione, suggerendogli di sbrigarsi e prendere posto accanto lui. Appena prima di sedersi, il professore entrò in aula e salutò gli studenti. Era incredibile, ce l'aveva fatta davvero. Forse la giornata stava pian piano migliorando.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Aveva bisogno di un caffè all'istante. Oltre ad essere parecchio stanco e assonnato, si era svegliato anche parecchio nervoso. D'altronde, era una novità? La sveglia stranamente non aveva suonato, chiedendosi se a causa della troppa stanchezza si fosse dimenticato a puntarla la notte precedente. Aveva dovuto lavarsi e vestirsi in fretta e furia. Le strade erano affollatissime, file interminabili di auto si estendevano su tutto il tratto che ogni mattina era abituato a percorrere per andare a lavoro. Era stato costretto a restare in coda per circa un'ora, tra il rumore assordante dei clacson che nemmeno la musica ad alto volume era riuscita a coprire. La giornata era iniziata nel peggiore dei modi ed erano solo le 9:00 del mattino.</p>
<p>Doveva essere in ufficio già dalle 8:00 ma l'urgente bisogno di caffeina lo trascinò al supermarket poco distante dalla compagnia. Aveva evitato di fermarsi a una delle caffetterie in zona per evitare di incontrare qualche collega non desiderato. Il caffè istantaneo aveva un sapore pessimo ma per stavolta andava più che bene. Aveva le spalle indolenzite a causa della brutta nottata che aveva passato. Incubi e strani pensieri non gli avevano permesso di farsi almeno un'ora di sonno di fila senza doversi alzare e calmarsi. In fondo, ci era abituato ma nell'ultimo periodo sembravano essere peggiorati.</p>
<p>Si stiracchiò e con una mano cercò di massaggiare la spalla destra, la più dolorante, quando, sollevando gli occhi, vide il suo riflesso sulla vetrata del supermarket. I capelli erano spettinati e al collo aveva una cravatta che non s'intonava per niente al suo completo. Nella fretta, aveva preso la prima che gli era capitata tra le mani. Si sciolse leggermente il nodo della cravatta per cercare di prendere aria.</p>
<p>Utilizzando la vetrata come specchio, si sistemò i capelli con le mani, cercando di domare ogni ciocca che il gel non era riuscito a fissare. Sorseggiò un po' del caffè che aveva appena comprato con smorfie di disgusto e sospirò. Poggiò la testa sul ripiano bianco per cercare di rilassarsi un attimo e organizzare per bene i pensieri. Cosa aveva da fare quel giorno? L'agenda elettronica del suo cellulare a cui aveva dato un'occhiata la sera precedente prima di cercare, invano, di prendere sonno si focalizzò nella sua mente:</p>
<p>
  <i><b>10:00</b>: meeting con il signor Li della Yuan Co. per l'apertura del nuovo centro commerciale a Busan;</i>
</p>
<p><b>14:30</b>: meeting con il direttore del reparto acquisti per discutere del centro sportivo;</p>
<p><b>16:00</b>: meeting...</p>
<p>Quante persone doveva incontrare quel giorno? Aveva perso il conto del numero di gente con cui aveva discusso di affari negli ultimi tre anni. Un numero infinito di facce diverse che dimenticava un attimo dopo averle viste. Ognuno di loro lo guardava non come una persona ma come un potenziale acquirente che, nel migliore dei casi, li avrebbe riempiti di soldi. Gli affari e i soldi erano la cosa principale, o forse l'unica, a cui pensavano. Sempre e solo di affari. <i>Che vita triste</i>, pensava. Ma, in fondo, non era così anche la sua vita? Un continuo susseguirsi di contratti, meeting, affari con ogni parte del mondo. Ogni singolo giorno. Probabilmente, l'unica cosa che lo rendeva diverso da quegli altri era il fatto che lui non aveva alcun interesse nell'arricchirsi e sfruttare gli altri nel farlo. L'avidità era l'ultimo dei suoi difetti. Anche se per quegli uomini, era più una qualità che un difetto.</p>
<p>Il suo attimo di riposo fu interrotto dallo squillo del suo cellulare che teneva nella tasca dei suoi pantaloni neri su misura. Lo fece squillare tre volte prima di sfilarlo dalla tasca e rispondere, tenendo ancora a testa poggiata sul ripiano. Si schiarì brevemente la gola. "Sì?"</p>
<p>Una voce femminile rispose dall'altra parte del cellulare. "Presidente, è richiesta la sua presenza a breve. Il General Manager la cerca da un'ora ed è furibondo. Non so più come tenerlo a bada." La voce della donna era piena di tensione.</p>
<p>Sospirò. "Capisco. Mi dia dieci minuti e sarò lì."</p>
<p>Rimise il cellulare in tasca e dovette raccogliere quel poco di forza di volontà che aveva per sollevare la testa e alzarsi dallo sgabello. Non aveva proprio voglia di lavorare quel giorno. C'era un modo per far passare velocemente il tempo e passare direttamente alla sera per ritornare a letto? Non che riuscisse a riposare comunque ma sopportare gli incubi e l'ennesima notte insonne era molto meglio che stare lì a sentir parlare per ore ed ore tutta quella gente. Si diede un'ultima controllata, specchiandosi sulla vetrata e si alzò solo dopo essersi assicurato che tutto fosse in ordine. Mentre si avviava verso l'uscita del supermarket, si scontrò con un cliente che si affrettava, come lui, ad uscire. Il cliente neanche si accorse di averlo urtato e con tutta fretta si avviò verso la strada, dalla parte opposta alla sua compagnia. Non riuscì a scrutarne il viso ma notò che era basso di statura, indossava un cappello e aveva uno zaino sulle spalle. Aveva l'aria di essere uno studente del liceo ma non indossava un'uniforme.</p>
<p><i>Deve essere una matricola dell'università qui vicino.</i> pensò.</p>
<p>Salì sulla sua auto che aveva parcheggiato a qualche metro di distanza e si avviò verso il tanto temuto luogo di lavoro. Dopo aver parcheggiato nel parcheggio esterno, varcò l'ingresso della compagnia e si diresse verso l'ascensore per salire al 26° piano. Il corridoio pullulava di persone in completi e con le mani ricoperte da pratiche e documenti e ognuna di loro non mancò di inchinarsi per salutarlo non appena imboccò il corridoio dopo essere uscito dall'ascensore.</p>
<p>Lui non era una delle persone più importanti e rispettate della compagnia, <i>lui era la persona più importante e rispettata.</i> Essere vicino a Park Chanyeol significava avere ricchezza e potere ed non tutti avevano il privilegio di poter camminare al suo fianco o addirittura rivolgergli la parola. Gran parte del personale della compagnia quasi non conosceva il suo volto, talmente era difficile riuscire ad avvicinarsi a lui. Specialmente se si lavorava in un piano diverso dal suo ufficio. Di lui sapevano, oltre al nome, che fosse ricco, potente, giovane e molto bello. Non c'era una donna nubile in quella compagnia che non sognasse un appuntamento con lui. Non che le donne sposate fossero da meno. </p>
<p>I dipendenti del 26° piano del Korean Empire Group erano non solo tra i migliori dell'intera compagnia ma, forse, tra i migliori della nazione. Il KEG era una compagnia fondata dal nonno paterno di Chanyeol 60 anni prima della sua nascita. Non c'era nulla in quella nazione che non fosse sotto il controllo, o sotto i fondi monetari, di quell'enorme gruppo. Dirigeva dai centri commerciali agli ospedali, aveva potenziali connessioni con gran parte dei principali paesi dell'Asia. Tutti conoscevano il KEG e non c'era nessuno che non possedesse in casa almeno un singolo oggetto o elettrodomestico che non avesse il logo della compagnia stampato sopra. Il KEG esigeva solo il meglio e non ammetteva scansafatiche e personale incapace. Lavorare in quella compagnia era il massimo a cui milioni di giovani in tutta la nazione potevano aspirare: crescita professionale, stipendio decisamente molto alto rispetto alla media, qualità ed efficienza. Questo era il Korean Empire Group.</p>
<p>Il suo ufficio, oltre ad essere uno dei più grandi della struttura, era uno dei più lussuosi. L'ingresso aveva un'enorme porta nera che si poteva aprire dall'esterno solo tramite una card che solo lui possedeva. Nell'arredamento spiccavano principalmente tre colori: il nero, il bianco e il grigio scuro. Ogni singolo oggetto era sempre in perfetto ordine e pulito. Tutto ciò che era in quell'ufficio irradiava ricchezza ed eleganza e si adattavano perfettamente al tipo di persona che lui era. Poltrona in pelle nera, scrivania in legno d'ebano, computer e tecnologie di ultimissima generazione. Solo il meglio per il Presidente Park Chanyeol… ma lui non aveva richiesto tutto questo.</p>
<p>Fino a tre anni fa era un semplice ragazzo, un semplice studente universitario che stava riflettendo su quello che avrebbe potuto farne del suo futuro. Anche se, fin dal ragazzino, sapeva che il suo destino era già stato scritto, in qualche modo. Ma nonostante ciò, si divertiva a immaginare di fare qualcosa di diverso rispetto a quello per cui era stato educato ed istruito per tutta la vita. L'improvvisa morte di suo padre aveva non solo sconvolto tutta la compagnia ma aveva anche scritto la parola fine alla sua breve giovinezza spensierata, se così la si poteva definire. Ancora prima di tenere la laurea in mano, fu costretto a sedere su quella poltrona e a farsi carico del ruolo e delle responsabilità che un tempo erano appartenuti al suo defunto padre.</p>
<p>Chanyeol non voleva niente di tutto ciò  ma il KEG era tra le compagnie più potenti del continente e non poteva permettere che venisse messa da parte in quel modo, dopo che i suoi predecessori avevano sudato e lavorato duramente per farla arrivare dov'era. D'altronde, sapeva che un giorno avrebbe preso posto in quella scrivania, lo sapeva da quando il padre lo aveva costretto a prendere lezioni private di economia aziendale già dagli anni delle medie, ma non pensava che sarebbe successo tutto così in fretta e senza alcun preavviso. Sperava che quel giorno sarebbe arrivato dopo i 35 anni, un po' come era successo al padre dopo la morte del nonno, sperando di avere il tempo di potersi godere per bene la sua gioventù, e invece si era ritrovato a quasi 24 anni al comando di una delle compagnie più potenti e influenti del mondo, con zero esperienza sul campo. Non era proprio quello che tutti i 24enni del mondo facevano ma in quanto unico erede era suo dovere prendersi carico delle responsabilità dell'attività di famiglia. <i>Ma lui non lo voleva.</i></p>
<p>La sua scrivania era già piena di file di documenti da controllare che aveva lasciato il giorno prima e la giornata era appena cominciata. Si sedette e cercò di darsi forza. "Coraggio, Chanyeol. Come tutti i giorni." Il suo ufficio era molto silenzioso, a differenza degli altri della compagnia dove il chiacchiericcio dei dipendenti e il continuo squillare dei telefoni rendeva impossibile uscire a fine giornata senza un leggero mal di testa. Gli unici rumori che si riuscivano a sentire in quella grande stanza erano quelli dei fogli dei documenti che sfogliava tutti i giorni e il rumore della tastiera del suo portatile che veniva picchiettata dalle sue dita veloci. Quel silenzio rendeva più facile superare ogni giornata e sperava che quella sarebbe stata tranquilla e senza troppi intoppi. Ma le sue speranze crollarono quando la porta del suo ufficio si aprì di colpo e non gli fu difficile indovinare chi stesse per entrare ancora prima di alzare gli occhi.</p>
<p>"Ti sembra l'ora di arrivare?" chiese, con tono severo. "Il tuo ruolo non ti permette di fare sempre di testa tua e arrivare in ufficio quando ti fa più comodo."</p>
<p>"Buongiorno anche a te, zio." disse, senza distogliere lo sguardo dai fogli che teneva in mano. Sapeva benissimo che detestava non essere guardato negli occhi da lui quando alzava la voce.</p>
<p>Kim Jungsoo era definito 'il <i>Demone</i>' del KEG. Era un uomo di media statura, capelli neri ma brizzolati sulla zona delle tempie e di corporatura un po' robusta. Portava sempre un paio di occhiali neri rettangolari e non si presentava a lavoro se non indossava un completo perfettamente stirato e abbinato ad ogni accessorio. Se lo si guardava bene, non sembrava poi così spaventoso. Anzi, dall'aspetto poteva sembrare una persona calma e distinta, il suo piccolo pancione lo rendeva quasi di aspetto sbarazzino, ma dentro si nascondeva il diavolo in persona. Lui era il vero terrore della compagnia. Nessuno poteva permettersi di disobbedire ai suoi ordini e nessuno aveva il coraggio di farlo. Era intoccabile e non solo per il brutto carattere che si ritrovava; oltre ad essere il General Manager del KEG, era lo zio del presidente. Dopo Chanyeol, era la persona più temuta e rispettata.</p>
<p>L'uomo lo ignorò. Non era il tipo da stare dietro alle battutine di qualcuno che definiva un 'ragazzino viziato'. "Alle 10:00 c'è una riunione e voglio che tu sia presente, come da accordo. Se tutto va bene, riusciremo a concludere quell'affare del centro commerciale entro questo fine settimana."</p>
<p>"Stai tranquillo, non mancherò." disse, continuando a sfogliare i documenti, senza alzare lo sguardo.</p>
<p>"Alle 10:00. Puntuale. E non provare ad arrivare in ritardo come l'ultima volta." precisò. Si voltò per uscire dall'ufficio ma si fermò poco prima di oltrepassare l'uscita. "Ah, la tua segretaria… è un po' troppo impertinente. Cerca di addomesticarla per bene." concluse, poco prima di uscire.</p>
<p>Una volta libero dalle sue grinfie, Chanyeol gettò i documenti sulla scrivania e sospirò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli mentre si distendeva sullo schienale della poltrona. Sopportare Kim Jungsoo era tra le cose che gli riuscivano meglio ma ogni volta che la compagnia si avviava verso la realizzazione di un progetto o la firma di un nuovo contratto diventava più insopportabile del solito. Gran parte delle azioni della compagnia appartenevano a quell'uomo e più riusciva a portare avanti la compagnia, più si arricchiva. Oltre ad essere molto crudele, era una persona estremamente avida di denaro e potere.</p>
<p>Per quanto riguardava i suoi legami con quell'uomo, non aveva mai avuto un buon rapporto con lo zio fin da piccolo e l'intera compagnia ne era a conoscenza. Per Kim Jungsoo, Chanyeol era un ostacolo che lo allontanava dall'obiettivo a cui puntava da tutta la vita: essere a capo del KEG. Non era il solo ad aspirare a quella carica ma, rispetto agli altri, era molto più avvantaggiato grazie alla parentela tra lui e il vecchio presidente, anche se acquisita tramite il matrimonio con la zia di Chanyeol. Ma nessuna parentela acquisita poteva battere quella di sangue tra padre e figlio e Chanyeol restava il diretto erede della compagnia e, cascasse il mondo, non avrebbe mai permesso a quell'uomo di prenderne le redini.</p>
<p>Premette un tasto del telefono sulla scrivania e, pochi instanti dopo, la sua segretaria rispose. "Sì, Presidente?"</p>
<p>"Venga un attimo nel mio ufficio."</p>
<p>La donna entrò una manciata di secondi dopo. Il suo ufficio stava attaccato al suo. S'inchinò una volta entrata e attese che il suo superiore aprisse bocca. Chanyeol staccò gli occhi dai documenti per rivolgersi a lei. "Ho sentito che ha avuto dei problemi col General Manager per colpa mia. Mi dispiace di averla messa nei guai."</p>
<p>La donna non sembrò per niente stupita da quella gentilezza. Anzi, ne era più che abituata. Lavorava come segretaria del presidente da circa sette anni, ancora prima che Chanyeol prendesse posto su quella scrivania. Suo padre era stato il suo superiore ma, a differenza del figlio, lui non la trattò mai in modo differente da come faceva Kim Jungsoo. Ma da quando era arrivato Chanyeol tutto era cambiato. Ogni dipendente di quella compagnia si sentiva finalmente rispettato come meritava e ognuno di loro era consapevole che al di fuori di quella compagnia nessun altro datore di lavoro avrebbe riservato loro quel trattamento. Ognuno di loro si teneva stretto quell'impiego anche per quel motivo.</p>
<p>"Non si preoccupi, Presidente. Non è nulla di grave." rispose la donna, con un sorriso.</p>
<p>Chanyeol annuì e la congedò. "Può andare. E grazie per avermi coperto."</p>
<p>"Quando vuole, signore."</p>
<p>La segretaria s'inchinò per salutarlo prima di uscire dall'ufficio. Guardò l'orologio che aveva sul polso: 15 minuti alla riunione. Mise in ordine i documenti e si alzò per dirigersi verso la sala riunioni al 20° piano prima che a suo zio venisse la brillante idea di ritornare nel suo ufficio e trascinarlo con la forza. Ne sarebbe stato capace. Quell'uomo era estremamente fissato con la puntualità.</p>
<p>Dentro l'ascensore, Chanyeol cominciò a prendere dei grandi respiri, riempiendo d'aria i polmoni più che poteva. Servendosi degli ampi specchi dell'ascensore si diede una rapida sistemata, regolando il nodo della cravatta e dando un'ultima controllata alla sua giacca. Le riunioni erano una delle parti peggiori del suo lavoro, anche perché significava stare nella stessa stanza con Kim Jungsoo e quella era una delle cose che odiava di più al mondo ma anche questo faceva parte del suo ruolo. Un ruolo che lui non aveva richiesto.</p>
<p>Alla fine di ogni riunione, Chanyeol si sentiva quasi sempre stordito, come se avesse passato un'intera giornata in una stanza con della musica assordante messa a tutto volume, direttamente sparata contro le sue orecchie. Tutto quel parlare di azioni, progetti, contratti gli mandavano in corto circuito la testa e pensare che avrebbe fatto quello per il resto della sua vita gli mandava completamente in pappa il cervello. La riunione era durata più del previsto e, prima che se ne accorgesse, arrivò l'ora di pranzo ma non aveva fame. Si sentiva troppo stanco e avvertiva una strana nausea che gli provocava un lieve giramento di testa.</p>
<p>Tutto quello che gli serviva era prendere una boccata d'aria fresca così decise di trascorrere le due ore della pausa pranzo in un piccolo parco vicino la compagnia. Lo aveva notato solo un paio di settimane prima durante una delle giornate più caotiche della sua settimana lavorativa e non aveva ancora avuto la possibilità di fermarsi lì per una breve sosta. La prima cosa che aveva notato di quel piccolo spazio verde era la sensazione di tranquillità che trasmetteva. Adatto a rilassarsi e prendersi una meritata pausa.</p>
<p>Una volta varcato il cancello di ferro un po' arrugginito, percorse uno dei tanti piccoli sentieri che lo portarono verso una panchina che si trovava esattamente tra due grandi alberi rigogliosi. Avevano l'aria di essere due alberi di ciliegio. <i>Chissà come sono essere belli durante la fioritura</i>, pensò. Si sedette, gettandosi di tutto peso contro il legno ruvido della panchina e chiuse gli occhi. Le sue orecchie si riempirono dai rumori della natura che lo circondava: le foglie degli alberi mosse dal leggere vento che soffiava quel pomeriggio, il cinguettio degli uccelli tra i rami… per un attimo pensò di non essere più in città e si abbandonò a quelle dolci melodie. Il quel momento, sembravano essere l'unica cosa che potessero aiutarlo a rilassarsi.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>La presentazione era andata benissimo e la lezione successiva era stata interessante. Era felice di essersi svegliato in tempo e di non averla persa. Ma il suo stomaco già da un'ora aveva cominciato a brontolare per la fame. Aveva fatto colazione con due origini comprati al supermercato e non erano di certo in grado di sfamare il suo infinito appetito. Inoltre, a causa della fretta li aveva presi entrambi alle alghe e non era tra i suoi gusti preferiti. Li aveva mangiati solo per riempire lo stomaco.</p>
<p>Arrivata l'ora di pranzo, salutò i suoi amici e si diresse verso quello che definiva il suo posto preferito vicino l'università per consumare il pranzo che la nonna gli aveva preparato prima di uscire di casa per andare al lavoro. Il posto in questione era un piccolo parco che aveva l'abitudine di frequentare da circa tre anni. Ci andava spesso per pranzare quando il campus e la mensa erano troppo affollati o quando aveva semplicemente voglia di stare un po' da solo, lontano dai corridoi rumorosi dell'università dopo una lunga mattinata di lezioni.</p>
<p>Era il tipo di persona che amava la compagnia della gente, <i>la gente giusta</i>, ma ogni tanto anche lui preferiva stare da solo con se stesso. Ogni volta che si isolava dai suoi amici, quest'ultimi lo lasciavano andare senza troppe storie. Sapevano che aveva un posto in cui andava spesso ad isolarsi ma non aveva mai detto loro dove si trovasse. Aveva paura che il <i>suo posto preferito</i> diventasse patrimonio di altri. Non vedeva l'ora di gustarsi il suo pranzo. La nonna gli aveva preparato del riso, delle uova e delle verdure. Non era tanto ma a Baekhyun bastava poco per migliorare la sua giornata. Non era un tipo molto complicato; gli bastava avere quei piccoli piaceri della vita come un semplice cestino del pranzo per sentirsi allegro. Era una parte del suo carattere che lo aveva aiutato, fin da piccolo, a vivere la sua vita senza troppi problemi.</p>
<p>Quel piccolo parco era il suo rifugio segreto. All'inizio del primo anno, gli fu difficile ambientarsi per bene nell'ambiente universitario. Era uno stile di vita completamente diverso, la mole di studio era aumentata a livello esponenziale e trovava sempre meno tempo per se stesso, anche solo per dormire qualche minuto in più. Era stressato, giù di morale, non faceva progressi nello studio. Temeva che avrebbe perso il rinnovo della borsa di studio per l'anno successivo e che avrebbe dovuto mollare l'università. In quel periodo, non c'era niente che riuscisse a farlo sorridere davvero.</p>
<p>Un giorno, dopo essere uscito da una serie di lezioni col morale a terra, lo vide. Ci si poteva entrare superando un cancello di ferro che aveva l'aria di essere vecchio di qualche decennio con della vegetazione che era cresciuta attorno. Non c'era alcun cartello che ne indicasse il nome come gli altri parchi in città, dall'esterno sembrava piccolo. Lo era effettivamente ma aveva l'aria di essere un posto tranquillo. C'era un piccolo parco giochi con due altalene e uno scivolo, qualche panchina qua e là. Ogni tanto, un camion dei gelati si fermava lì dentro. Se ne innamorò a prima vista e da quel giorno ci andò sempre più spesso fino a quando non divenne un punto di riferimento per lui quando aveva bisogno di un po' di solitudine.</p>
<p>Entrò di fretta, dirigendosi verso la panchina in cui era solito sedersi. Era una delle più isolate, nella parte più interna. Di solito non ci si sedeva nessuno perché era distante dai giochi per i bambini e dai distributori automatici. Si trovava esattamente tra due grossi alberi di ciliegio. Le loro chiome rigogliose facevano ombra sulla panchina e la rendeva il posto perfetto per mangiare all'aperto anche durante le calde giornate estive. La distanza dal resto dei passanti e la fresca brezza che soffiava grazie alla vegetazione fecero di quel posto un piccolo angolo di paradiso in una città così caotica come Seoul.</p>
<p>Quello era il suo angolo di pace… suo fin quando un estraneo non si sedette proprio accanto a lui. L'improvvisa e non voluta presenza di quell'uomo lo infastidì non poco. Si girò alla sua destra e cominciò a dare un'occhiata all'intruso senza farsi notare: era molto alto a giudicare dalle lunghe gambe magre distese in avanti, aveva i capelli neri e dai suoi vestiti, un completo scuro formale, aveva l'aria di essere un impiegato d'ufficio o qualcosa del genere. Anche se i suoi abiti sembravano troppo costosi per appartenere a un semplice impiegato. Probabilmente veniva alla compagnia che si trovava vicino all'università. Quell'enorme palazzo moderno che si trovava dall'altro lato oltre il supermarket. Il suo aspetto era molto formale, da adulto. Ma, guardandolo meglio, non sembrava essere più grande di 25 anni.</p>
<p>L'intruso se ne stava in silenzio e con gli occhi chiusi, con la testa appena sollevata verso il cielo e respirava profondamente come se stesse cercando di incanalare tutta l'aria presente lì attorno. Era immobile, così immobile che Baekhyun quasi pensò che si fosse addormentato fin quando non sospirò e ciò lo fece sussultare dallo spavento. Sembrava davvero stanco e quasi lo intenerì vederlo in quelle condizioni. Poteva vedere delle piccole gocce di sudore scivolare lungo la sua fronte.</p>
<p>"Vuoi un po' del mio pranzo?" gli chiese. Il ragazzo sollevò la testa e si girò nella sua direzione. A giudicare dal suo sguardo confuso, non si era minimamente accorto della sua presenza. Aveva il viso un po' sciupato da delle leggere occhiaie e i capelli un po' spettinati. Sembrava aver perso parecchie ore di sonno. "Come hai detto?" chiese.</p>
<p>"Ti ho chiesto se vuoi un po' del mio pranzo." rispose Baekhyun. "Non è molto perché ne ho già mangiato un po' però possiamo dividere quello che resta."</p>
<p>L'espressione del ragazzo divenne ancora più confusa. Il ragazzo sbatté le palpebre per un paio di volte prima di parlare. "No… grazie." Poi, richiuse gli occhi, ritornando alla posizione precedente. Soffiava un leggero venticello decisamente molto apprezzato. Dopo mezzogiorno la temperatura si era alzata di molto. L'estate era ormai alle porte e stava iniziando quel periodo dell'anno in cui sarebbe stata una tortura indossare giacca e cravatta per andare al lavoro.</p>
<p>"Vuoi un po' d'acqua?" Di nuovo, Baekhyun si rivolse a lui. Il ragazzo si voltò nuovamente ma un velo di fastidio nello sguardo sostituì la confusione. "Eh?"</p>
<p>"Ho visto che stai sudando quindi ho pensato che magari avessi sete." spiegò. Gli porse la sua bottiglia d'acqua con lo stesso sorriso di prima.
Il ragazzo sospirò, con palese fastidio. "Non ho sete, grazie."</p>
<p>Ritornò il silenzio e Baekhyun cominciò ad avvertire un leggero imbarazzo, mentre masticava il suo pranzo. Ogni tanto, gli occhi gli cadevano sul suo vicino di posto. C'era qualcosa in lui che lo incuriosiva, in qualche modo. Non riusciva a darsi una spiegazione però aveva un'estrema voglia di attaccare una conversazione con quel giovane. "Certo che fa caldo, eh? La mattina i jeans sono proprio da evitare. Ti si appiccicano alle gambe." disse. "Avrei dovuto mettere una tuta o qualcosa di simile. Domani me ne ricorderò."</p>
<p>Il ragazzo sembrava aver perso la pazienza ma almeno aveva ripreso a parlare. "Senti." disse, lasciando andare quella parola con sospiro. "Fa caldo, lo so, ma potresti sopportare in silenzio? Ti chiedo solo cinque minuti di silenzio."</p>
<p>"Ma..."</p>
<p>"Cinque. Minuti." ribatté il ragazzo con tono deciso, abbastanza da zittirlo. E rimase davvero in silenzio. Se c'era una cosa in cui Baekhyun aveva molta difficoltà era tenere a freno la lingua. Non lo faceva di proposito. Gli piaceva parlare, far sapere i suoi pensieri alla gente attorno a lui, intrattenere con i suoi discorsi e farsi intrattenere dai discorsi degli altri. Ma doveva imparare a trattenersi con gli estranei. Non tutti erano disposti a sopportare la sua parlantina.</p>
<p>Per alcuni istanti, il ragazzo sembrò godersi quel tanto desiderato silenzio. Il suo viso si era leggermente rilassato ma l'espressione corrucciata non scomparve del tutto. Aveva davvero l'aria di essere molto stanco e quasi si sentì in colpa a disturbare quella che probabilmente era la sua pausa pranzo, anche se non aveva nessun cestino con sé. Ma tutto quel silenzio stava iniziando a farlo soffocare così iniziò a fischiettare, intonando una melodia totalmente inventata sul momento. La reazione del giovane accanto a lui non tardò ad arrivare. "Ti avevo chiesto di stare in silenzio per cinque minuti."</p>
<p>"Ma sono in silenzio." esclamò Baekhyun.</p>
<p>"Stai fischiando."</p>
<p>"Fischiare non è parlare." ribatté e il ragazzo in completo si mise le mani tra i capelli e abbassò la testa. "Certo che sembri proprio stressato. È da quando ti sei seduto che hai quell'espressione corrucciata sul viso. Ti verranno le rughe." disse Baekhyun, mentre masticava metà di quel pezzo d'uovo sodo che aveva addentato. Stava forse testando la sua pazienza? Da un lato era curioso di vedere la sua reazione. Il giovane si allentò il nodo della cravatta e cercò di prendere un po' d'aria. La temperatura si faceva sempre più alta ogni minuto che passava. "Ti avevo detto di prendere un po' della mia acqua ma sei testardo." riprese Baekhyun.</p>
<p>"Potresti farti gli affari t-"</p>
<p>Con uno slancio, gli si gettò addosso con tutto il suo peso, scivolando contro la panchina. "C'è un insetto gigantesco laggiù!" urlò Baekhyun. Si aggrappò alla sua giacca, stringendo con una mano il tessuto scuro mentre con l'altra indicava verso il punto in cui si trovava l'insetto. Se ne stava leggermente rannicchiato contro di lui come un bambino che aveva paura di un cane che gli abbaiava contro. Il ragazzo seguì le indicazioni della sua mano e vide una piccola ape che se stava appollaiata su un fiore non molto distante dalla panchina su cui erano seduti. Il ragazzo lasciò andare un sospiro. "È solo una piccola ape."</p>
<p>"Piccola, dici? Quella cosa me la chiami 'piccola'?" chiese, nervoso. "Io non la vedo per niente piccola!"</p>
<p>"Sei grande e grosso abbastanza per non aver paura di un'ape." precisò il ragazzo.</p>
<p>"Ma io ho paura! Mi terrorizzano gli insetti! Una volta mia nonna è stata punta da un'ape sul braccio mentre lavorava in un giardino! Le aveva lasciato anche il pungiglione! Ha dovuto medicare il braccio per tre settimane e le faceva malissimo! Sarà piccola ma può essere molto pericolos-"</p>
<p>"Guarda." Il ragazzo lo interruppe e con un movimento della testa gli indicò di guardare verso il fiore. "Se n'è andata, hai visto? Non c'è più bisogno di aver paura."</p>
<p>Baekhyun sbatté le palpebre e lasciò andare la presa sulla giacca lentamente. "È vero." sussurrò. Ritornò a sedersi come prima e lasciò andare un sospiro di sollievo misto a imbarazzo. Che figura pessima che aveva appena fatto di fronte a uno sconosciuto ma almeno era al sicuro. La sua fobia per gli insetti non aveva proprio intenzione di lasciarlo andare neanche col passare degli anni. "Ahhh, che paura…"</p>
<p>Il ragazzo si diede una sistemata alla giacca con le mani e si raddrizzò sul posto, passandosi velocemente una mano tra i capelli tirati all'indietro. "Le api non attaccano se non si sentono minacciate. Probabilmente quell'ape aveva punto tua nonna perché l'aveva percepita come una minaccia. Tendono ad essere molto protettive nei confronti del loro territorio." gli spiegò. "Non c'è nulla di cui aver paura."</p>
<p>"Finalmente vedo un sorriso." esclamò Baekhyun. Il ragazzo si voltò nuovamente verso di lui con un'espressione stupita sul volto. Era leggermente visibile ma le sue guance si erano arrossate di poco. "Ti ho messo in imbarazzo?" gli chiese.</p>
<p>"Per niente." esclamò il ragazzo che si alzò. Iniziò a sistemarsi la giacca per bene, scuotendo della polvere invisibile. "Me ne vado." dichiarò con tono a aspro mentre si allontanava, dirigendosi verso la l'uscita. Prima che fosse troppo lontano Baekhyun lo salutò, agitando la mano. "Piacere di averti conosciuto, Mr. esperto di api."</p>
<p>Senza rispondere o voltarsi, il ragazzo continuò per la sua strada a passo spedito ma vide che le sue spalle si erano leggermente irrigidite. Baekhyun si era liberato del suo intruso e quella panchina era ritornata ad essere solo sua. Riprese a mangiare quello che restava del suo pranzo ma non poteva non pensare allo strano incontro che aveva fatto qualche minuto prima. Un po' si sentì in colpa per aver disturbato quella che probabilmente era la breve pausa di un impiegato piuttosto stressato e pieno di lavoro. Ma in particolare, stava rimuginando su quel piccolo sorriso che si era lasciato scappare. Breve ma abbastanza da illuminargli il viso e scacciare via quell'espressione seria e composta. Benché fosse durato pochissimi secondi, così poco da non lasciargli il tempo di ammirarlo per bene, quello fu uno dei sorrisi più belli che Baekhyun avesse mai visto.</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Quel luogo tranquillo non era poi così tranquillo come credeva. Chanyeol ripensò a quel ragazzino fastidioso mentre ritornava in ufficio per terminare quel poco di pausa che si era concesso, quando uscì dalla compagnia a sera inoltrata ma anche dopo essere tornato a casa. Il suo disperato momento di relax era stato rovinato da un piccolo impiccione che mangiava, sporcando come un bambino dell'asilo. Il giorno successivo aveva deciso di ritornare nello stesso posto, temendo di ritrovarlo di nuovo lì, pronto a disturbare il suo momento di relax con stupide chiacchiere come il giorno precedente ma, per suo grande sollievo, il ragazzino non c'era. Non lo trovò neanche nei tre giorni successivi; evidentemente era solo di passaggio e lui era stato il malcapitato che aveva dovuto sopportarlo quel pomeriggio.</p>
<p>Quel giorno era finito in riunione poco dopo essere entrato nella compagnia, quando ancora non si era nemmeno svegliato del tutto. Il modo perfetto per iniziare la giornata. Subito dopo, aveva avuto un'altra riunione con un cliente francese e per il pomeriggio aveva in programma di incontrarsi col <i>Demone</i> per discutere di alcuni affari fino a sera. Quella era di quelle particolari giornate che Chanyeol segnava con 'no' scritto a caratteri cubitali e con la penna rossa sulla sua agenda.</p>
<p>La pausa pranzo era vicina al termine e già sentiva quel senso di nausea e di soffocamento che lo avrebbe tormentato per le restanti ore di lavoro. Disteso sulla sua scrivania, nella sua testa si fecero strada i ricordi dei suoi primi mesi come presidente e di come ogni scusa fosse buona per sgattaiolare come un topo lungo i corridoi per evadere da quella prigione, dimenticandosi dei suoi impegni e di tutto il lavoro da fare. Erano bravate che si era concesso anni prima. La compagnia andava nel caos ogni volta che lui spariva all'improvviso senza alcun preavviso. Quella povera donna della sua segretaria finiva per girare per i corridoi col suo cellulare in mano nella speranza di contattarlo e suo zio sbraitava come un cane rabbioso, girando avanti e indietro e minacciando di fargliela pagare una volta averlo ritrovato.</p>
<p>Non aveva più l'età per certi giochetti e ne era perfettamente consapevole mentre si alzava dalla sua scrivania e usciva dall'ufficio, cercando di non destare sospetti e senza attirare l'attenzione. Attraversò il corridoio rimanendo in silenzio nella speranza che nessuno lo notasse ma non era affatto facile. Il 26° piano e l'ingresso al piano terra erano gli unici piani ad avere delle guardie che avevano il compito di controllare chi entrasse e chi uscisse durante il corso della giornata. Durante i suoi primi mesi lì, era stato suo zio a scegliere le guardie appostate vicino al suo ufficio. Avevano il compito di sorvegliare ogni suo movimento durante la giornata. Solo col passare del tempo Chanyeol prese il mano la situazione e le sostituì con uomini assunti personalmente da lui. Quegli uomini obbedivano solo ai suoi ordini e a quelli di nessun'altro. Non avevano il compito di sorvegliare nessuno, dovevano solo stare attenti che nessuno entrasse nel suo ufficio quando lui non c'era o senza autorizzazione, magari quando era impegnato in qualche riunione. Nei suoi cassetti e archivi c'erano documenti importanti e non poteva rischiare che qualcuno ci mettesse le mani o ne leggesse il contenuto.</p>
<p>I due uomini alla guardia, due enormi statue vestite in completo nero, si inchinarono per salutarlo non appena lo videro. Chanyeol rivolse loro un cenno prima di avvicinarsi all'ascensore. Ma la voce di uno dei due uomini lo fermò. "Signore." lo chiamò con voce pacata. "A breve avrà un incontro col General Manager." Persino loro erano informati per bene dei suoi impegni, specialmente quando riguardavano suo zio.</p>
<p>"Ho una cosa da fare. Tornerò in tempo." lo rassicurò.</p>
<p>"La prego, signore…" intervenne l'altro uomo. "Suo zio…"</p>
<p>"Shhh." lo zittì. "Se mi cerca, ditegli che sono andato a salutare un cliente."</p>
<p>Le guardie rimasero in silenzio pur mantenendo un'espressione preoccupata sul volto mentre guardavano le porte automatiche dell'ascensore chiudersi. Non potevano far altro che bersi quella stupida scusa. Raggiunse in fretta il piano terra e rapidamente uscì dall'ingresso principale della compagnia, dando un'occhiata alle sue spalle per assicurarsi che nessuno lo avesse notato, per quanto potesse essere difficile non notare proprio lui. Gli uomini di guardia al piano terra erano impegnati a chiacchierare tra di loro con un caffè in mano per notarlo. Per quanto fosse lieto di essere uscito così in fretta, quell'atteggiamento così superficiale delle guardie poteva essere pericoloso per la compagnia. E se fosse entrato qualcuno non proprio desiderato? Se ne sarebbe occupato più avanti.</p>
<p>Con passo svelto si diresse verso il supermarket accanto all'edificio ed entrò. Andò a comprarsi del succo di frutta in brick e si sedette in uno degli sgabelli del bancone attaccato alla vetrata che affacciava sulla strada e appoggiò la testa sul ripiano bianco. Lì era sicuro che non avrebbe incontrato nessun collega o sottoposto. Teneva gli occhi chiusi, il legno del bancone era fresco a contatto con la pelle della sua guancia. Il suo naso fu attirato da un intenso odore di ramen che proveniva dall'altro lato. Lo seguì, voltandosi alla sua destra, e vide una ciotola di ramen istantaneo davanti a lui tenuta stretta da un paio di mani con delle dita lunghe e snelle. Sollevò gli occhi per guardare a chi appartenessero e li sgranò non appena lo vide. L'altro fece lo stesso. "Oh! Sei l'esperto di api!" esclamò, attirando l'attenzione degli altri clienti occupati con le loro spese.</p>
<p>"Shhh!" lo zittì, chiudendogli la bocca con una mano. La ritirò qualche istante dopo, con un'espressione disgustata, non appena percepì qualcosa di liquido sul palmo della mano: il brodo che aveva ai lati della bocca. Di nuovo lui, il ragazzino del parco di qualche giorno prima. Quella volta indossava una tuta scura e un cappello con visiera al contrario. I capelli mossi e arruffati erano schiacciati sotto la pressione del cappello e il viso era decisamente più limpido rispetto all'ultima volta che lo aveva visto. Le occhiaie erano molto meno evidenti. Il ragazzo si mise in bocca una mangiata di ramen. "Scusa per la mano. Tieni, prendi un tovagliolo." disse, passandogli alcuni dei tovagliolini di carta che aveva accanto. Chanyeol ne afferrò un paio e si asciugò la mano sporca, senza dire una parola. "Non pensavo di rivederti."</p>
<p>"Neanche io."</p>
<p>"Sei in pausa pranzo anche tu?" chiese.</p>
<p>"La sto finendo." rispose.</p>
<p>"Quindi hai già pranzato. Cosa hai mangiato di buono?"</p>
<p>Ecco che ricominciava con le domande. Neanche la bocca occupata da tutta quella quantità di ramen riusciva a farlo stare zitto. Aveva combinato un disastro su quel bancone. Gocce del brodo erano sparse attorno alla ciotola che teneva in mano e c'era una manciata di tovagliolini sporchi appallottolati di fianco. Chanyeol sospirò. "Non sono affari tuoi."</p>
<p>Il ragazzo mise il broncio, corrucciando il viso e si mise in bocca un'altra mangiata di ramen caldo. "Sei antipatico." farfugliò, con la bocca piena.</p>
<p>Chanyeol sbatté le palpebre. "Come hai detto?"</p>
<p>"Mi hai sentito benissimo." rispose, girandosi verso di lui con le sopracciglia aggrottate. "Mi hai risposto male anche l'altra volta."</p>
<p>"Perché non fai altro che fare domande."</p>
<p>"Che c'è di male nel fare domande? Non ti interessa sapere le cose degli altri?"</p>
<p>"No, se sono persone che non conosco." gli rispose, sorseggiando il suo succo di frutta.</p>
<p>"Ma noi ci conosciamo!"</p>
<p>"E' la seconda volta che ci vediamo." specificò Chanyeol.</p>
<p>"Non basta per conoscersi?"</p>
<p>Era una causa persa in partenza e non aveva neanche la forza di controbattere. Era evaso dalla compagnia per trovare un attimo di relax e si era imbattuto nuovamente in lui come quella volta. Era come se ogni volta che si metteva alla ricerca di un po' di serenità, lui apparisse dal nulla per infastidirlo di proposito, quasi gli stesse facendo un dispetto. In effetti, guardandolo bene, aveva l'espressione di un furbetto. Un piccolo ometto astuto e sveglio che faceva i dispetti a chi gli capitava a tiro.</p>
<p>Chanyeol appoggiò nuovamente la testa contro il bancone. "Senti, tu…"
</p>
<p>"Baekhyun!" esclamò. "Byun Baekhyun!"</p>
<p>"Byun Baekhyun." ripeté. "Sei uno studente dell'università qui vicino?"</p>
<p>"Sì!" rispose con entusiasmo. "Come hai fatto a indovinare?"</p>
<p>"Hai lo zaino un po' aperto. Si vedono i libri." spiegò.</p>
<p>"E tu lavori alla compagnia accanto, vero?" chiese. "Sei vestito come uno che lavora in ufficio. Lo indossavi anche l'altra volta."</p>
<p>"Sì, lavoro lì."</p>
<p>"E dimmi, è un bel lavoro? Ti trovi bene?"</p>
<p>Era un bel lavoro? Risposta semplice: no. Si trovava bene. Altra risposta semplice: assolutamente no. Ma si sentì obbligato a mentire o avrebbe fatto altre domande a cui non voleva rispondere. "Sì, più o meno."</p>
<p>"Quello che fai è difficile?"</p>
<p>"Abbastanza." rispose.</p>
<p>"Lo sapevo! Mi avevi dato l'aria di non essere un impiegato qualunque." disse. "Ne vedo spesso di gente che lavora lì passare di fronte al campus ma nessuno di loro ha quell'aria sofisticata come la tua. Lavori nei piani alti, vero? Devi essere l'assistente di qualcuno di importante. Magari il segretario del capo? Magari è per questo che ti vesti così bene!"</p>
<p>"Certo che ne fai di domande." lo interruppe Chanyeol. Non poteva fare a meno di notare l'entusiasmo che ci metteva in ogni parola che diceva. Non erano semplici domande per fare conversazione. Gli occhi gli brillavano come un bambino che faceva domande alla mamma riguardo alla sua storia preferita. Gli interessava davvero sapere quello che aveva da dire. Di quante persone poteva dire lo stesso? A quante persone interessava effettivamente ciò che aveva da dire? Quella sua innocente curiosità gli strappò un piccolo sorriso dalle labbra.</p>
<p>"Hai sorriso di nuovo." disse Baekhyun. "Come quella volta."</p>
<p>Si schiarì la gola, ricomponendosi, e si raddrizzò sul posto. Gettò la scatola vuota del succo nel cestino e si alzò dallo sgabello, sistemandosi la giacca. "Adesso devo andare. Si è fatto tardi." dichiarò. Si stava avviando verso l'uscita del supermarket quando la voce di Baekhyun lo fermò. "Posso sapere il tuo nome?"</p>
<p>Non era solito dire il suo nome a chiunque. Anzi, era meglio tenerlo nascosto il più possibile per tanti motivi. Innanzitutto, per questioni di sicurezza. La sua compagnia aveva diversi nemici e lui in primo luogo. Il suo lavoro poteva sembrare molto sedentario e tranquillo. Un semplice lavoro da ufficio, come molti lo definirebbero. Ma essere nella sua posizione nascondeva non pochi pericoli per la propria incolumità. Un altro motivo erano i media. Erano in pochi quelli che effettivamente conoscevano il suo viso e rifiutava di apparire in foto per proteggere la sua privacy. L'ultima cosa che voleva era avere i media alle calcagna, pronti a scavare nella sua vita privata per trovare qualche notizia succulenta da pubblicare in qualche articolo delle loro riviste di gossip da quattro soldi. Ma quel ragazzo sembrava così innocente e onesto. A che pericoli poteva mai andare incontro se glielo avesse rivelato? Era un semplice studente universitario con forse il difetto di essere un po' più curioso rispetto ai suoi coetanei.</p>
<p>"Park Chanyeol." gli rispose, infine.</p>
<p>"Piacere di conoscerti, Park Chanyeol." esclamò, porgendogli la mano. Chanyeol osservò quella mano per qualche istante, incuriosito dal quel gesto così comune ma che lui aveva fatto con così tanta spontaneità, prima di stringerla. Baekhyun gli sorrise con un'espressione luminosa sul viso. Quel sorriso che gli rimase in testa mentre ritornava, in silenzio, alla compagnia per affrontare il tanto sdegnato incontro con lo zio. Aveva avuto difficoltà a concentrarsi durante quella riunione privata. Suo zio aveva dovuto richiamarlo alla realtà più e più volte per riuscire ad avere la sua attenzione, giocando con la poca pazienza che aveva. Ma per quanto ci provasse a restare concentrato, gli ritornava in mente di continuo il sorriso di Baekhyun.</p>
<p>Qualcosa dentro di lui lo portò a chiedersi come potesse esistere qualcuno con un sorriso così innocente e tenero e che, senza alcuno sforzo, riuscisse a mostrarlo con così tanta naturalezza anche a un perfetto sconosciuto. Era abituato a sorrisi di cortesia, quasi tutti con un secondo fine. La gente non conservava i sorrisi più belli per le persone care? Chissà quante volte aveva sorriso ai suoi famigliari e amici in quel modo. Tutte persone molto fortunate, se avevano qualcuno che sorridesse a loro in una maniera così onesta. Un po' le invidiava. E invidiava anche lui, più di quanto riuscisse ad ammettere. Come ci si sentiva ad avere la capacità di sorridere con così tanta semplicità? Lui, ormai, quella capacità l'aveva persa da tempo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Qualcuno mi ripeta perché devo venire qui." si lamentò, con tono aspro.</p><p>Dentro quel grande ascensore nero e grigio con due enormi specchi verticali riecheggiavano i suoi profondi sospiri e le sue continue lamentele che emetteva a bassa voce mentre saliva su per il 26° piano del KEG. Non ci lavorava ma suo padre lo costringeva a presentarsi subito dopo l'università o nei giorni liberi per <i>'imparare il mestiere'</i>, per così dire, ed essere pronto per quando sarebbe stato assunto ufficialmente in quella che definiva una vera e propria gabbia di matti.</p><p>Non era un dipendente - non era neanche un tirocinante- , eppure ognuno degli impiegati della compagnia s'inchinava e lo salutava come se fosse un loro superiore. E di certo non lo facevano perché aveva dimostrato, tutto sommato, una discreta bravura nel corso di quell'anno passato lì a imparare come affrontare il suo futuro lavoro; l'unico motivo di quel rigoroso rispetto era dovuto al fatto che lui fosse l'unico figlio di Kim Jungsoo, il <i>Demone</i> della KEG, e andava rispettato. Quella era una delle regole non scritte della compagnia. Ma Jongin era l'esatto opposto del padre. Camminava per i corridoi con un sorriso talmente brillante che era capace di illuminare anche le stanze più buie e i volti spenti e stanchi dei dipendenti dopo ore ed ore passate di fronte agli schermi dei computer. La sua esuberante allegria e positività che ogni muscolo del suo corpo emanava erano capaci di migliorare la giornata anche alla persona più triste sulla faccia della Terra. Aveva dimostrato una gentilezza e una bontà d'animo tale che il personale gli aveva già dato un soprannome da tempo: l'Angelo. Ironia della sorte, l'esatto opposto del padre.</p><p>Gli ordini del padre erano tre: andare alla compagnia dopo l'università almeno tre volte alla settimana, andare dritto nell'ufficio del presidente, farsi istruire. Non doveva fare altro. Ma Jongin non capiva cosa significasse esattamente 'farsi istruire' e non aveva la benché minima voglia di capirlo. Per lui era già abbastanza noioso frequentare una facoltà universitaria che non aveva scelto di sua spontanea volontà. Figuriamoci farsi istruire per un lavoro che non voleva fare. Gli ordini sono ordini. Se lo ripeteva tutti i giorni e non poteva far altro che obbedire come una bestiola ammaestrato. Ma come ogni bestiolina, anche lui voleva liberarsi ogni tanto dalla stretta di quel collare asfissiante ma sembrava essere più complicato del previsto. Specialmente se c'era suo padre a tenere stretto il guinzaglio.</p><p>A metà del lungo corridoio del 26° piano si trovava l'ufficio del cugino. Quello era il posto della compagnia che Jongin preferiva di più e uno dei pochi in cui aveva il permesso di entrare, oltre alle sale riunioni sotto stretta sorveglianza e richiesta del padre. Pensandoci bene, più che una gabbia di matti, quel posto era più simile a una prigione e suo padre lo stava condannando a viverci per il resto della sua vita ogni giorno che passava. Bussò alla porta ed entrò qualche istante dopo, senza attendere una risposta. "Buongiorno, cugino!" esclamò, con fare vivace. "Oggi è una splendida giornata, non trovi?"</p><p>Suo cugino alzò gli occhi e posò il fascicolo che teneva in mano sulla scrivania, accennandogli un sorriso. "Buongiorno."</p><p>Quei due erano stati inseparabili fino al settimo compleanno di Chanyeol. Poi, all'improvviso, qualcosa cambiò. I loro genitori li separarono e Jongin, all'epoca, era troppo piccolo e ingenuo per capirne il motivo. In particolare, la madre era stata quella a tenerlo il più lontano possibile da lui Non gli era concesso avvicinarsi neanche per un saluto. Era come se fossero diventati due perfetti sconosciuti. Ma poi, quando Jongin si avviava verso la fine della scuola media, qualcosa cominciò a tornare come prima. Chanyeol gli rivolse nuovamente la parola e per Jongin fu come se finalmente la vita fosse ritornata al suo posto. Anche se non lo aveva mai ammesso, negli anni in cui erano stati distanti, non aveva mai smesso per un secondo di ammirarlo da lontano. Per lui era molto più di un cugino: era il modello di persona a cui si ispirava. Ne aveva sempre ammirato la sua spiccata intelligenza, la sua volontà, l'impegno e la determinazione che metteva in ogni cosa che faceva. Non importava se si trattasse di studio, sport, lavoro. Chanyeol eccelleva in qualunque cosa. Ma principalmente ammirava il suo cuore d'oro. Per lui, anche solo diventare la metà di quello era Chanyeol sarebbe stato il più grande traguardo della vita.</p><p>Quel cugino gli era stato vicino nel periodo più brutto e devastante della sua vita, un periodo in cui nessun'altro c'era stato. Aveva combattuto contro i suoi demoni interiori, il giudizio degli altri e ogni cosa in quegli anni gli era sembrata buia e priva di senso. Molte volte aveva pensato che la sua vita non fosse poi così degna di essere vissuta. Che senso aveva vivere con tutto quel dolore dentro il petto? Se non ci fosse stato Chanyeol a stargli vicino, a sostenerlo, a riportarlo sulla giusta via, ad aiutarlo a riprendere in mano la sua vita sotto ogni aspetto probabilmente adesso non sarebbe nemmeno lì. Chanyeol lo aveva letteralmente salvato. Aveva promesso a se stesso che un giorno lo avrebbe ripagato, in qualunque modo avesse trovato. Gli doveva la vita.</p><p>Jongin avanzò e si distese sul divano in ecopelle nera che si trovava alla destra dell'ingresso, gettandosi completamente sulla comodità di quell'arredo e rilassando le gambe. L'aria condizionata era accesa al punto giusto. "Alcuni miei colleghi di università mi hanno proposto di andare a quel club di Gangnam, stanotte. Quello figo di cui ti ho parlato una settimana fa. Ti va di venire?"</p><p>"Jongin, cosa ti ho detto riguardo ai club notturni?"</p><p>"Ma è uno di quelli tranquilli. I miei colleghi hanno detto che è frequentato da gente a posto. Su, vieni anche tu." lo implorò.</p><p>"Ci penserò su." rispose Chanyeol, senza staccare l'attenzione dal suo portatile acceso e digitando qualcosa sulla tastiera velocemente.</p><p>Jongin mise un leggero broncio, corrucciando la fronte. "Dici sempre così ma poi non vieni mai."</p><p>"Sono molto impegnato ultimamente." rispose. "Cercherò di esserci."</p><p>Jongin sorrise. Sapeva perfettamente che Chanyeol era sempre molto impegnato a causa della quantità esagerata di lavoro e che spesso finiva per tornare a casa stremato dalla stanchezza. A volte si sentiva in colpa ad importunarlo con le sue continue richieste ma nell'ultimo periodo stavano passando sempre meno tempo insieme e questo non gli andava giù. Tutto il lavoro che Chanyeol aveva da fare alla compagnia e le lezioni di Jongin occupavano gran parte delle loro giornate e nei pochi momenti liberi a disposizione erano troppo stanchi per uscire a divertirsi un po' come facevano quando erano un po' più giovani. Sentiva come se si stessero allontanando in qualche modo. Quella strana sensazione che aveva iniziato a tormentarlo nelle ultime settimane si faceva sempre più sentire, come uno strano peso sul cuore. Solo l'idea di perdere di nuovo suo cugino come era successo da bambino gli faceva tremare le mani.</p><p>"E' quasi ora di pranzo. Che ne dici, mangiamo insieme?" propose il ragazzo. "Ho voglia di ramen."</p><p>"Non ci sono ristoranti di ramen qui in zona e preferirei non allontanarmi troppo." spiegò. "Ho molto lavoro in sospeso."</p><p>"Possiamo mangiare quello istantaneo. Andiamo a comprarlo al supermarket qui accanto." disse.</p><p>Chanyeol staccò gli occhi dal portatile e si appoggiò allo schienale della sua poltrona. "Quella roba è spazzatura."</p><p>"Ma dai, lo mangiavamo sempre quando andavi al liceo. Il suo palato si è raffinato parecchio negli ultimi anni, principino." scherzò.</p><p>"E va bene! Hai vinto." dichiarò, mentre si alzava dalla poltrona della sua scrivania. Sistemò dei fogli per bene prima di riporli all'interno di una cartella. "Andiamo prima che cambi idea."</p><p>"Sì!" esclamò Jongin, sollevandosi dal divano con uno scatto, con l'entusiasmo di un ragazzino. Il suo viso si illuminò grazie a un enorme sorriso che avrebbe accecato chiunque. Si sistemò per bene la camicia e si specchiò utilizzando lo schermo del cellulare, assicurandosi che il suo aspetto fosse impeccabile. Afferrò le spesse maniglie in ferro della porta e la aprì per far passare Chanyeol per primo. "Prego, signore." disse. Anche se si trattava di un semplice pranzo, qualunque cosa andava bene pur passare del tempo insieme.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Dopo un'intensa mattinata di lezioni, Baekhyun aveva finalmente trovato un momento per riposarsi. Amava andare all'università ma certe volte era costretto ad affrontare giornate decisamente troppo faticose che riuscivano a portarlo allo stremo delle forze. Gli esami erano vicini e in quel periodo nella sua testa non c'era spazio per altro. Mancavano poco più che due semestri alla laurea e ciò rendeva Baekhyun sempre più impaziente. Una volta finita l'università avrebbe iniziato la specializzazione e poi il tirocinio e a quel punto sarebbe riuscito a realizzare il suo sogno: diventare un pediatra e lavorare in un grande e importante ospedale. Riusciva già a immaginarsi col camice bianco addosso, il suo bel studio perfettamente pulito e ordinato e la marea di bambini che lo avrebbero circondato chiamandolo 'Dottor Baekhyun' con quelle loro vocine stridule e dolci. Oltre a fantasticare sulla quantità di soldi che avrebbe avuto in tasca con un lavoro del genere, il pensiero di poter finalmente prendersi cura dei bambini come aveva sempre desiderato lo rendeva sempre più elettrizzato. E tutto questo era sempre più vicino.</p><p>"Il professore Lee sta diventando sempre più strambo. Ha passato metà della lezione a urlare senza alcun motivo. Mi ha fatto venire il mal di testa." si lamentò Kyungsoo, con la testa appoggiata su uno dei tavoli di legno del campus.</p><p>"Se quei due gruppi avessero preparato la presentazione in tempo, non l'avrebbe fatto." ribatté Baekhyun. "Avevano una settimana di tempo."</p><p>"Ma ha comunque esagerato. Bastava solo mettere una F e finirla lì. Urlare non serve a nulla."</p><p>"Prendere una F poco prima degli esami non è il massimo, anche se devo dire che se la sono meritata."</p><p>Il campus era stranamente poco affollato quel giorno così Baekhyun, assieme al suo amico Kyungsoo, aveva deciso di accomodarsi su uno dei tavoli in legno allestiti all'aperto e che spesso usavano come alternativa alla mensa o alla sala studio della biblioteca quando tutti i posti erano occupati e ciò accadeva spesso. Era una università molto frequentata. Stava riorganizzando gli appunti presi in quella mattinata ormai da circa 20 minuti. Una decina di fogli erano sparsi sul tavolo pieni di scritte e cancellature varie, con qualche disegnino sparso qua e là.</p><p>Kyungsoo si sedette accanto a lui e sbirciò tra i suoi quaderni e fogli. "Baekhyun, mi faresti copiare alcuni dei tuoi appunti di oggi? Stamattina non riuscivo a tenere gli occhi aperti e ne ho persi alcuni."</p><p>"Solo se mi offri il pranzo." rispose. Si voltò verso di lui, ammiccando con i suoi occhioni a cui nessuno sapeva resistere, nemmeno uno dal carattere duro e composto come Kyungsoo. Amava sfruttare quella sua dote per ottenere ciò che voleva. Funzionava a casa, funzionava all'università e funzionava soprattutto con i suoi amici. Fino a quel momento, nessuno era capace di resistere a quegli occhi che luccicavano come gemme e a quelle guance paffute ogni volta che si metteva all'opera. Certe volte, non c'era veramente alcuna differenza tra lui e un bambino dell'asilo.</p><p>Kyungsoo sospirò, roteando di poco gli occhi. "Va bene, affare fatto." Gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. "Ma decido io cosa mangiare."</p><p>"Non è giusto!" si lamentò. "Spetta a me decidere!"</p><p>"Va bene. Per oggi voglio essere buono."</p><p>In realtà, Kyungsoo era sempre buono. O almeno con lui. Se all'esterno o a chi non lo conosceva bene poteva sembrare una persona fredda e distaccata, chi gli era vicino lo conosceva come un ragazzo molto socievole e simpatico. Il suo migliore amico era otto mesi più piccolo di lui, era poco più basso, aveva i capelli e gli occhi scuri. Spesso portava gli occhiali perché aveva qualche problema alla vista. Come lui, anche Kyungsoo aveva un aspetto piuttosto ordinario ma a differenza di molte persone che conosceva, Kyungsoo aveva gli occhi più grandi che avesse mai visto e, assieme a quelle labbra che ricordavano la forma di un cuore, rendevano il suo viso particolare e non proprio comune. Baekhyun ne era invidioso. Lui sì che aveva un viso distintivo, uno di quelli che non dimentichi tanto facilmente.</p><p>Lo aveva conosciuto al primo anno di università, quando erano entrambi delle matricole. Inizialmente, Baekhyun non poté negare di aver avuto paura di lui. Kyungsoo aveva questa strana capacità di incutere timore nelle persone che lo circondano con un semplice sguardo e Baekhyun non ne era rimasto immune. Un giorno, durante i primi mesi del primo semestre, era arrivato in ritardo a una lezione e l'unico posto libero in aula era proprio accanto a Kyungsoo. Non aveva per niente voglia di passare le due ore di lezione col terrore di girarsi e incrociare il suo sguardo terrificante ma non ebbe molta scelta. Come se non bastasse, la lezione di quel giorno gli risultò particolarmente difficile da seguire. Kyungsoo in qualche modo se n'era accorto e aveva iniziato ad aiutarlo, dandogli qualche spiegazione, senza che lui glielo avesse chiesto. Gli aveva persino prestato i suoi appunti. Quell'inaspettato aiuto lo sorprese ma fu quello che li avvicinò. Alle lezioni successive, Baekhyun cominciò a sedersi sempre accanto a lui e fece lo stesso alla mensa e in biblioteca fin quando, col passare del tempo, divennero veri e propri amici. Kyungsoo aveva un posto speciale nel suo cuore e nonostante passassero molte occasioni a punzecchiarsi a vicenda per qualunque motivo, gli era molto affezionato. Era il più caro amico che avesse mai avuto.</p><p>Per consumare il loro pranzo, si recarono al supermarket accanto all'università. Baekhyun aveva scelto di mangiare ramen e Kyungsoo si affrettò a compare due ciotole a riempirle con dell'acqua bollente proveniente dal distributore vicino alla cassa. Da bere aveva preso delle lattine di coca cola. Il piano era di mangiarli al campus per poi riprendere a sistemare gli appunti una volta finito di mangiare ma mentre si dirigevano verso l'uscita, il viso di una persona famigliare che se ne stava a mangiare sul bancone alla sinistra dell'uscita attirò l'attenzione di Baekhyun. Senza neanche rendersene conto, corse verso di lui, dimenticandosi di Kyungsoo e del fatto che avesse una ciotola bollente tra le mani. "Park Chanyeol!" esclamò con entusiasmo.</p><p>Il ragazzo sussultò non appena sentì la sua voce squillante e si girò verso di lui con un'espressione stupita sul viso che pian piano si tramutò in quella che sembrava la faccia di una persona infastidita. "Non ci posso credere." lo sentì sussurrare.</p><p>"Vedo che sei felice di vedermi." usò il suo sarcasmo.</p><p>"Sto saltando di gioia, non vedi?" ribatté.</p><p>"Vedo che anche tu hai comprato del ramen. Ma che coincidenza! Lo abbiamo appena comprato anche noi!" disse. "Vieni, Kyungsoo, mangiamo qui!"</p><p>I due si accomodarono su due sgabelli accanto a lui. "A proposito, lui è Park Chanyeol, un amico che ho conosciuto di recente." spiegò, mentre mescolava il ramen caldo con le bacchette. "Lui è Do Kyungsoo, il mio migliore amico e collega di università."</p><p>Chanyeol e Kyungsoo si scambiarono un lieve inchino. Baekhyun aveva già cominciato a mangiare, dopo aver raffreddato una bella mangiata di ramen in pochi secondi. Aveva un sapore squisito, anche se si trattava di banale cibo istantaneo. Lui non era un tipo schizzinoso. Era una buona forchetta, mangiava di tutto volentieri a patto che non contenesse cetrioli. Quelli li odiava, erano l'unica cosa che non mangiava. Ne detestava anche l'odore. Ma per il resto, divorava qualsiasi cosa. E soprattutto mangiava tanto. Il suo stomaco non si riempiva tanto facilmente e sapeva benissimo che una sola ciotola di ramen non bastava per chiudergli lo stomaco. Mentre gustava il suo pranzo con un'espressione beata sul viso, si accorse che accanto a Chanyeol sedeva un'altra persona. Si sporse oltre il ragazzo per guardarlo meglio. Dall'aspetto sembrava alto più o meno come Chanyeol, capelli scuri, pelle bronzea come baciata dal sole. Era proprio bello, non poteva negarlo. Bello come lo era Chanyeol. "E' un tuo amico, lui?" chiese. "Ciao!"</p><p>Il ragazzo rimase in silenzio a fissarlo per qualche istante con una strana espressione sul viso che non riuscì a decifrare ma poi abbassò lo sguardo per concentrarsi sul suo ramen, senza dire una parola. Chanyeol intervenne al suo posto. "E' mio cugino. Si chiama Jongin." disse. "Devi perdonarlo, a volte è un po' timido con gli estranei."</p><p>"Piacere di conoscerti, Jongin." disse, riservandogli il miglior sorriso che potesse fare per metterlo a suo agio. Il ragazzo lo fissò nuovamente per qualche istante e sulle sue guance apparve un leggero rossore prima di voltarsi nuovamente verso il suo pasto, tenendo la testa bassa. Vide un piccolo cenno accompagnato da un inchino, prima di riprendere a mescolare il ramen con le bacchette. Quindi anche le persone belle sapevano essere timide. Nella sua testa, le persone dotate di una tale bellezza le immaginava sempre sicure di sé. Non sapeva da dove esattamente avesse tirato fuori quella sua convinzione ma era radicata profondamente nella sua testa e vedere un ragazzo così affascinate abbassare la testa a causa della timidezza lo riempì di stupore. Ma anche di tenerezza. Sembrava appena più giovane di Chanyeol e quelle guance rosse rendevano il suo viso ancora più giovanile. Gli davano l'aria di un ragazzino, nonostante indossasse un completo scuro. Oltre al suo bel viso, non poté fare a meno di notare il suo abbigliamento così simile a Chanyeol. Che fosse anche lui un impiegato di quella compagnia? Se lo era, doveva essere dello stesso livello di Chanyeol. Qualcuno dei piani alti, pensò. Qualcuno di importante. Anche se con quella ciotola di ramen istantaneo davanti non sembravano poi così diversi da loro che se ne stavano lì seduti indossando jeans sbiaditi e magliette a tinta unica comprate in saldo.</p><p>Kyungsoo diede qualche colpo al braccio di Baekhyun col gomito, distraendolo dai suoi pensieri. "Ma dove lo hai conosciuto quel tipo?" gli chiese, a bassa voce, avvicinandosi al suo orecchio.</p><p>"L'ho incontrato meno di un paio di settimane fa, durante una pausa pranzo." rispose a bassa voce. "Ci siamo rivisti per caso un paio di volte. E' simpatico, nonostante tutto."</p><p>"Nonostante tutto?"</p><p>"Pare lavori alla compagnia qui accanto. Lo hai presente quel palazzo enorme che è sempre pieno di gente, vero?"</p><p>"Sì, il KEG. Chi non lo conosce." rispose.</p><p>"Beh, non so se hai notato com'è vestito ma quella è tutta roba firmata. Non è un abbigliamento che un normale impiegato può permettersi. Hai visto quanto è grosso il suo orologio?" chiese, dandogli una veloce occhiata. Non che fosse esperto di orologi ma anche per un comune mortale come lui non era difficile riconoscere un rolex. "Te lo dico io, lavora per qualcuno di importante. E secondo me, anche l'altro ragazzo fa lo stesso. Ha un completo firmato anche lui."</p><p>"Che state bisbigliando voi due?" Chanyeol interruppe il loro spettegolare all'improvviso e i due ragazzi sussultarono. Se pensavano di essere passati inosservati, si sbagliavano di grosso.</p><p>"N-Niente!" rispose Baekhyun. "Kyungsoo si chiedeva quale università avete frequentato per accedere al vostro posto di lavoro."</p><p>Il suo migliore amico gli lanciò un'occhiataccia che quasi lo fulminò. "Io non ho detto nient-"</p><p>Baekhyun gli tappò la bocca con una mano senza lasciarlo finire di parlare. "Non c'è nulla di male ad essere curiosi, amico mio." ridacchiò. Quella bugia Kyungsoo gliela avrebbe fatta pagare molto cara. "Allora?"</p><p>"La Yonsei University. Facoltà di Business administration, specializzato in Business management." rispose.</p><p>"Ah, la Yonsei…" ripeté, ridacchiando prima di realizzare ciò che aveva sentito. "No, aspetta… la Yonsei? Intendi <i>quella</i> Yonsei?" Chanyeol annuì, mentre beveva dalla una lattina la sua bevanda gassata.</p><p>"Ma è una delle università più importanti del paese!" disse, alzando la voce. "E frequentavi pure una facoltà molto difficile. Com'erano i tuoi voti?"</p><p>"Massimo dei voti in tutti gli esami. Il migliore del mio corso."</p><p>Baekhyun spalancò la bocca dallo stupore mentre Kyungsoo ridacchiava sotto i baffi. "Beh, questa è roba che non si vede tutti i giorni." commentò il ragazzo. "Certo che tu e lui siete proprio l'opposto."</p><p>"Cosa vorresti dire con questo?" Baekhyun aggrottò le sopracciglia. "I miei voti sono molto buoni."</p><p>"Solo quelli." precisò.</p><p>"Come sarebbe a dire 'solo quelli'? Guarda che la tua media è più bassa delle mia!"</p><p>"Sì, sì, va bene." disse. "Raffredda i bollenti spiriti. Si è fatto tardi. Dobbiamo tornare al campus."</p><p>Baekhyun diede una veloce occhiata all'ora, tirando fuori il cellulare dalla tasca. Non si era accorto di quanto fosse passato in fretta il tempo. "E' vero. Abbiamo anche una lezione nel pomeriggio." si ricordò, alzandosi dalla sedia e afferrando lo zaino che aveva poggiato sul pavimento. "Adesso dobbiamo andare. Mi ha fatto piacere rivederti, Park Chanyeol!" Lo salutò con la mano. Lui e Kyungsoo riservarono un lieve inchino all'altro ragazzo, Jongin, che era rimasto in silenzio a consumare il suo pasto e in fretta si avviarono verso l'uscita dopo aver acquistato qualche snack da conservare come merenda del pomeriggio. </p><p>"Non avevo mai parlato con qualcuno che ha frequentato la Yonsei prima d'ora." esortò Kyungsoo, mentre camminavano in direzione del campus universitario. "E' proprio vero quello che dicono. Ti fanno avvertire quel senso di inferiorità anche solo respirando la loro stessa aria."</p><p>Nel tono di Kyungsoo c'era una piccola nota amara, forse anche un pizzico di invidia. In fondo, si trattava della Yonsei University che era una delle università più prestigiose della nazione. Era difficile accedervi se non si otteneva il massimo dei voti all'esame di ammissione e neanche ottenere una borsa di studio era cosa facile. Nell'ultimo semestre, pare che solo in tre fossero riusciti a ottenerla ma era altrettanto difficile riuscire a tenersela stretta durante i vari semestri. Il 70% di coloro che frequentava una delle tre università più prestigiose proveniva da famiglie ricche o benestanti. Quindi, con molta probabilità, Chanyeol proveniva da una famiglia simile. Questo dava maggior fondamento ai suoi sospetti. Poco ma sicuro, Chanyeol non era un semplice impiegato. La cosa gli puzzava parecchio e per uno come lui continuamente divorato dalla curiosità, non sapere la realtà dei fatti era davvero difficile da sopportare. Doveva ricordarsi di chiederglielo, se si fossero rivisti di nuovo.</p><p>"Già." esclamò Baekhyun, anche lui con un tono amaro. Invidia ne provava? Parecchia, doveva essere onesto.</p><p>Da piccolo aveva sperato di frequentare un'università così rinomata. Era il sogno di molti giovani coreani e soprattutto dei loro genitori che spesso iniziavano a risparmiare fin dai primi anni di vita dei loro figli per garantirgli un'istruzione d'alto livello. Si sa, una buona università porta dritta verso un buon lavoro. Laurearsi lì doveva essere il massimo ed era una cosa che lui poteva soltanto immaginare. Era già un miracolo che riuscisse a frequentare quella università che, anche se era una delle più comuni. Era più di quanto potesse sperare, considerando le sue condizioni economiche. E la frequentava grazie a delle borse di studio offerte dall'università stessa e non aveva alcun diritto di lamentarsi.</p><p>"Tutto sommato la nostra università non è male." aggiunse.</p><p>"Sì. Poteva andaei peggio." concordò. "Perde qualche punto perché c'è gente fastidiosa come te che la frequenta."</p><p>Baekhyun gli mollò un pugno sul braccio con fare amichevole e scherzoso e entrambi risero dopo quella battuta, mentre si affrettavano a raggiungere il campus per prendere posto e ricominciare da dove si erano fermati. Con la pancia piena, Baekhyun recupererò parecchie delle energie perse nelle prime ore della giornata e in lui si risvegliò quella voglia di impegnarsi e di mettercela tutta per raggiungere i suoi tanto agognati obiettivi. Era vero che frequentava un'università decisamente mediocre se la si paragonava a quella in cui Chanyeol si era laureato ma sapeva che col giusto impegno e la giusta dedizione avrebbe potuto, se non tenergli testa, almeno stare un semplice passo indietro rispetto a lui. </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Per Jongin quell'incontro poté definirsi fatale. Quel ragazzo con la maglietta più grande di una misura, con quegli occhi vivaci e quel viso delicato, le guance paffute e il sorriso splendente che si era rivolto a lui per salutarlo con così tanto entusiasmo e naturalezza lo avevano stregato come il più potente degli incantesimi. Non era riuscito a dire una parola dal momento in cui i suoi occhi si erano posati su di lui. Non era una cosa poi così strana. Se con gli amici riusciva ad essere molto disinvolto ed estroverso, con gli sconosciuti diventava inspiegabilmente timido e taciturno. Gli era successo solo negli ultimi anni. Da piccolo non aveva problemi a conversare con persone conosciute sul momento. Non sapeva con esattezza a cosa fosse dovuto quel cambiamento. Forse era la paura del giudizio degli altri a frenarlo nell'aprirsi e fare nuove amicizie. Gli unici amici che aveva provenivano dal liceo e aveva fatto fatica a legare con qualche collega dell'università.</p><p>Per quanto ci provasse, non riusciva a levarsi dalla testa la vista di quel ragazzo. Bassino, corporatura minuta, capelli scuri, viso piccolo e dai lineamenti delicati… sì, era proprio il suo tipo. "Dove hai conosciuto quel ragazzino?" chiese tutto d'un tratto.</p><p>"Chi intendi?"</p><p>"Quello del supermarket."</p><p>"Ah, lui. Mi è capitato d'incrociarlo un paio di volte per caso." spiegò. "Parla tanto e ha la strana tendenza di offrire cibo agli sconosciuti. Credo sia una matricola dell'università qui vicino o almeno credo. Non so molto di lui."</p><p>"Sai come si chiama? Quanti anni ha?" continuò.</p><p>"Si chiama Byun Baekhyun ma non so quanti anni abbia. Ma guardandolo bene, penso abbia più o meno la tua età." rispose. "Perché ti interessa?"</p><p>Jongin gli sorrise. "Semplice curiosità."</p><p>Ma sapeva benissimo che non si trattava di semplice curiosità. Era desideroso di sapere molte più cose su di lui, a cominciare dall'età, per fare un esempio. Voleva sapere cosa gli piacesse fare nel tempo libero, il suo genere di musica preferito e che tipo di film preferisse vedere al cinema. Anche i suoi gusti in fatto di cibo, il suo gruppo musicale preferito e se gli piacesse giocare ai videogiochi. Ma soprattutto voleva rivedere quel sorriso e riprovare quella sensazione che trovava difficile spiegare a parole. Quella strana sensazione di calore che nasceva dal profondo e si riversava in tutto il corpo quando aveva guardato quel sorriso. Voleva rivederlo a tutti i costi e lo voleva tutto per sé. Aveva decisamente il batticuore solo al pensiero.</p><p>
  <i>Si trattava di un colpo di fulmine?</i>
</p><p>Lo faceva ridere il pensiero. Nella sua giovane vita si era legato a diverse persone, il sesso di queste non era mai stato un problema per lui, e per certi versi Jongin poteva definirsi un esperto dei colpi di fulmine. Ma quello che aveva provato di fronte a Baekhyun lo sentiva diverso. Si conosceva abbastanza bene per capire che forse quello non era qualcosa di comune. Non era rimasto a testa bassa per tutto il tempo solo perché lo intimidiva la sua presenza in quanto sconosciuto. Quell'imbarazzo così insolito gli capitava di provarlo solo in presenza di qualcuno che lo affascinava particolarmente. Il battito del suo cuore aumentava ogni volta che ripensava al suo viso… e sorrideva al pensiero. Non era una cosa che gli capitava di fare con chiunque.</p><p>"Jongin?" La voce di Chanyeol lo riportò alla realtà. "Hai sentito quello che ho detto?"</p><p>"Scusami, hyung. Mi sono distratto. Puoi ripetere?"</p><p>"Ho detto che non serve che tu ti fermi fino alla fine del turno, oggi. Se tuo padre dovesse avere qualcosa da ridire, me ne occuperò io."</p><p>"Ah, grazie." disse, vago.</p><p>"Sei sicuro di stare bene?" gli chiese. "Ti vedo soprappensiero. E' successo qualcosa?"</p><p>Chanyeol possedeva la capacità di leggerlo dentro, se lo avesse voluto, e doveva stare attento a non far trasparire troppo i suoi pensieri, per il momento. Il cugino conosceva molto bene i suoi trascorsi e se lo avesse informato di quel strano batticuore che quel ragazzo gli aveva provocato, probabilmente lo avrebbe messo in agitazione. Era molto protettivo nei suoi confronti dopo quel brutto periodo che aveva passato e l'ultima cosa che voleva era dargli ulteriori preoccupazioni, visto che già il lavoro bastava e avanzava. Ma quel dolce viso continuò a tormentarlo anche quando ritornò nel suo appartamento, quella sera. Non era riuscito a toglierselo dalla testa e aveva rovinato la sua concentrazione. Voleva rivederlo a tutti i costi e stava già progettando come fare.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Il giorno seguente, Jongin si recò al campus dell'università vicino alla compagnia. Non era neanche sicuro che fosse quella giusta, ad essere onesti. Chanyeol gli aveva detto che si trovava lì vicino ma aveva paura di aver sentito male visto che lo aveva ascoltato a malapena il giorno precedente. Tutta colpa di quel ragazzo. Gli aveva disturbato anche il sonno. Si girò e rigirò più volte nel letto, cercando di addormentarsi, ma ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi quel viso gli ritornava in testa. Senza rifletterci molto, subito dopo essersi svegliato si era vestito bene e messo in tiro per andare a trovarlo alla sua università ma c'era qualche problema a cui non aveva pensato. Non aveva idea di quale facoltà frequentasse e non aveva idea se avesse lezioni o meno quel giorno. Era lì ad aspettare seduto su una delle panchine del campus che si affacciava sull'entrata della struttura già da un'ora ma di lui nessuna traccia. E se stava aspettando inutilmente? Si pentì di essersi svegliato così tardi ed essere arrivato a quella tarda ora. Magari se n'era già andato.</p><p>Il piano era cercare il ragazzino del supermarket e poi… beh, poi avrebbe pensato sul momento cosa fare. Nonostante la tarda ora, il campus era ancora parecchio affollato e sembrava difficile riuscire a trovarlo in mezzo a tutta quella gente, se si fosse trovato seduto lì da qualche parte. L'attesa cominciava a farsi snervante e quel giorno la temperatura si era alzata di parecchi gradi rispetto al giorno precedente. Stava cominciando ad arrendersi quando ad un tratto lo vide. Stava uscendo dalla grande entrata principale con passo lento. Teneva un paio di libri col braccio sinistro mentre con la mano destra era impegnato a fare chissà cosa col suo cellulare, sembrava stesse scrivendo. Indossava un paio di jeans simili a quelli del giorno precedente abbinati a una maglietta scura e un paio di scarpe da ginnastica. Sulle spalle teneva uno zaino nero un po' vecchiotto, lo stesso del giorno prima. Masticava un chewing gum non in una maniera che si potesse definire raffinata.</p><p>Si andò a sedere ad uno dei tavoli all'aperto che trovò libero e ci posò il cellulare. Aprì uno dei libri che portava con sé e tenne la testa appoggiata a una delle sue mani che formarono un pugno. Il suo sguardo era completamente immerso in ciò che leggeva, come se fosse la cosa più interessante del mondo, dimenticandosi totalmente del mondo che lo ricordava. Jongin sorrise di fronte a quella visione tanto semplice ma che ai suoi occhi parve bellissima. Si avvicinò in silenzio e si sedette accanto a lui, senza far troppo rumore. Da quella distanza, poteva vedere i suoi occhi luccicare un po' mentre leggeva quelle file interminabili di parole scritte su quel libro dalle pagine un pochino consumate. Forse era un libro di seconda mano. Jongin sorrise di nuovo, affascinato da quello sguardo. Sperava che potesse guardare anche lui nel modo in cui guardava quelle pagine.</p><p>Baekhyun sollevò lo sguardo piano piano e gli riservò un'occhiata confusa prima di abbassare nuovamente la testa per concentrarsi sul suo libro. "Scusa, non avevo visto che questa panca era già occupata."</p><p>Forse non lo aveva riconosciuto? Si sentì un po' offeso. "Non ti ricordi di me?"</p><p>Il ragazzo sbatté le palpebre inizialmente. Lo guardò per bene e dopo qualche istante sembrò finalmente ricordarsi. "Sei il cugino di Chanyeol, vero?" chiese. "Ti chiami…"</p><p>"Jongin. Kim Jongin."</p><p>"Ah, sì, Jongin. Scusami, non ti avevo riconosciuto. Sei vestito e pettinato in maniera diversa rispetto a ieri."</p><p>Per l'occasione aveva scelto di indossare un paio di jeans un po' strappati sulle cosce e una camicia scura che aveva rimboccato sui gomiti. I capelli li aveva leggermente tirati all'indietro con del gel, molto meno rispetto a come erano il giorno prima. Aveva un aspetto meno maturo, più adatto alla sua giovane età. I completi che indossava ogni volta che era costretto a recarsi alla compagnia lo invecchiavano un po'. "E' interessante quello che leggi?"</p><p>"Huh? Oh, sì abbastanza. Parla di psicologia infantile."</p><p>"Quindi sei uno studente di psicologia?"</p><p>"Studio medicina. Medicina pediatrica." spiegò. "Una delle lezioni a cui sono iscritto è psicologia dell'infanzia quindi mi tocca leggere libri simili."</p><p>"Ah capisco. Quindi vuoi diventare un dottore che cura i bambini."</p><p>"Sto studiando per questo."</p><p>"Ti piacciono i bambini?"</p><p>"Sì, molto." rispose. Anche lui un amante dei bambini. Una cosa che avevano in comune. "Anche se i bambini di oggi sono molto più vivaci di quanto non lo eravamo noi."</p><p>"Tu eri un bambino tranquillo?"</p><p>"Abbastanza. Non creavo molti problemi."</p><p>"Mentre adesso li crei?"</p><p>"Non esattamente."</p><p>"Quindi sei un tipo tranquillo anche adesso."</p><p>"Non saprei. Mia nonna e i miei amici dicono che parlo troppo e sono molto rumoroso. Non mi definirei un tipo tranquillo."</p><p>"Quindi vivi con tua nonna? Ti somiglia molto?"</p><p>"No, in realtà…" Baekhyun si bloccò per un attimo. "P-Perché mi fai tutte queste domande?"</p><p>Era totalmente perso nel suo viso e nelle sue parole. Era così curioso di sapere più cose possibili su di lui che non si era reso conto della quantità di domande che gli stava ponendo, una di seguito all'altra senza fermarsi. Voleva sapere tutto, anche se avesse passato l'intera giornata a fargli domande. Gli piaceva il suo modo di parlare. "Scusami. Ti danno fastidio?"</p><p>"N-No, non è questo. E' solo che non ci sono molto abituato. Nessuno mi aveva mai fatto così tante domande tutte in una volta."</p><p>"Ti ho messo in imbarazzo?"</p><p>"Un po'." ammise, ridacchiando con aria nervosa. "Mi sono reso conto che anche io lo faccio spesso con gli altri e non posso fare a meno di chiedermi se il mio continuo fare domande possa aver messo in imbarazzo qualcuno in passato."</p><p>Continuò a ridacchiare, grattandosi la testa in preda all'imbarazzo. Aveva stretto le spalle e per Jongin quella fu una visione estremamente tenera. La sua risata, anche se trattenuta, era un suono melodioso per le sue orecchie. Si stava chiedendo che faccia avesse in quel momento mentre lo stava guardando. Aveva un'espressione beata o stava cercando di mantenersi un minimo serio per conservare quell'aria cool e distaccata che era solito mostrare agli altri? Una cosa era certa: stava sorridendo. Sentiva i muscoli facciali leggermente contratti. "Posso farti un'altra domanda?"</p><p>"Certo."</p><p>"Hai degli impegni dopo? Posso offrirti una cena? C'è un ristorante molto carino qui vicino. Possiamo andarci con la mia auto."</p><p>"Ecco…" esitò il ragazzo. "Domani ho delle lezioni fin dal mattino presto, a dire il vero."</p><p>"Ti prometto che non ti farò fare tardi. Ti accompagno io a casa così ci metterai meno tempo."</p><p>Baekhyun lo fissò per qualche istante. Dal suo sguardo non gli sembrò molto convinto ma era decisamente intenzionato a non ricevere un 'no' come risposta. Se avesse rifiutato, avrebbe fatto di tutto per convincerlo ma sperava non ce ne fosse bisogno. "Allora? Che ne dici?"</p><p>Il ragazzo sospirò, mostrando un piccolo sorriso. "Va bene. Ma solo se non facciamo tardi."</p><p>"Fantastico!" esclamò, alzandosi dalla panca con un veloce slancio. "Andiamo. Non perdiamo altro tempo!"</p><p>Lo aiutò a raccogliere le sue cose e lo trascinò con sé verso la sua auto parcheggiata non troppo distante. Non stava più nella pelle. Era riuscito a rivederlo, a parlarci, scoprire parecchie cose sul suo conto e a organizzare persino un appuntamento. Tutto in pochissimo tempo. Era stato un gioco da ragazzi. Aveva ancora così tante cose da chiedergli, così tante cose di cui parlare. Solo l'idea di poter passare del tempo con lui lo mandava in visibilio. Nel giro di un paio di giorni la fortuna era proprio passata dalla sua parte.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Non sapeva esattamente come fosse finito seduto a quel ristorante. Neanche mezz'ora prima era seduto al campus a dare una veloce lettura delle prime pagine di uno dei libri che aveva preso in prestito dalla biblioteca dell'università e adesso si trovava seduto a un tavolo di un ristorante di cucina italiana nello stesso quartiere. Era successo tutto così in fretta che non aveva avuto nemmeno il tempo di realizzare. Quel ragazzo, Jongin, lo aveva letteralmente trascinato verso la sua auto senza dargli nemmeno il tempo di dire una parola e altrettanto velocemente lo aveva portato lì. Era anche stupito del modo con cui si era convinto ad andarci. Aveva programmato di tornare a casa prima del solito per andare a dormire presto. Il giorno dopo avrebbe avuto delle lezioni importanti già dalle 8:00 e voleva arrivarci con la mente fresca. <i>Niente va mai secondo i propri piani.</i> Questo pensò mentre scriveva un messaggio alla nonna, dicendo che si sarebbe fermato a cenare fuori.</p><p>Voleva rifiutare, all'inizio. Non gli sembrava il caso di accettare l'invito di una persona che conosceva appena, di cui a stento aveva ricordato il viso e il nome. E aveva pure accettato di farsi offrire la cena. Anche se, guardando bene il menù del ristorante, non avrebbe avuto abbastanza soldi con sé nemmeno per pagare metà di una sola portata. Perché i ristoranti stranieri dovevano essere così costosi? Doveva rifiutare. Doveva trovare una scusa più convincente delle lezioni del giorno dopo e dileguarsi in fretta. Ma come poteva dire di no a quel viso? Quando glielo aveva chiesto, aveva gli occhi che luccicavano e dal suo tono di voce trapelava entusiasmo e attesa. Aveva come l'impressione che se avesse rifiutato quell'invito, gli avrebbe spezzato il cuore. Si era sentito obbligato ad accettare.</p><p>Ma non riusciva a spiegarsi il motivo di tutta quella gentilezza e interesse nel parlare con lui così all'improvviso. Fino al giorno prima, non gli aveva rivolto neanche la parola. A dirla tutta, a stento gli aveva rivolto qualche sguardo. Perché adesso era così aperto nel parlare con lui? Magari Chanyeol gli aveva detto che non c'era motivo di essere timido con lui e probabilmente era venuto a rimediare la scena muta del giorno prima. Erano tutte ipotesi, alla fine, e non aveva il coraggio di chiederglielo. Stranamente, il suo istinto gli suggerì che era meglio rimanere nell'ignoranza.</p><p>"Hai già deciso cosa ordinare?" gli chiese, all'improvviso, interrompendo il suo flusso di pensieri.</p><p>"Non ancora. E' difficile scegliere. Tutti i piatti sembrano buonissimi."</p><p>"E' vero." sorrise. "Ma se non è un problema, vorrei ordinare io per te. Gran parte di questi piatti li ho già provati in passato e sono molto buoni."</p><p>"V-Va bene. Come vuoi."</p><p>Jongin fece cenno con la mano al cameriere più vicino al loro tavolo e lo invitò ad avvicinarsi. "Prendiamo questo." disse. "Da bere ti va del vino o preferisci qualcos'altro?"</p><p>"Ehm, no. Preferisco non bere alcolici."</p><p>"Allora va bene dell'acqua naturale."</p><p>Durante il tempo che impiegarono i loro piatti ad arrivare Jongin non aveva smesso di fissarlo per un attimo. Teneva la testa appoggiata alla mano e ogni volta che trovava il coraggio di guardarlo, questi aveva sempre gli occhi fissi su di lui come due fari da stadio. Quello sguardo insistente lo imbarazzò talmente tanto che fu obbligato a guardarsi intorno per tutto il tempo, analizzando ogni singolo angolo del ristorante pur di non incontrare quei due occhi. Sulle labbra aveva un piccolo sorriso. Un po' lo rendeva nervoso. Perché lo stava fissando in quel modo?</p><p>"Ecco i vostri ordini." annunciò il cameriere. Forse, adesso che il cibo era finalmente a tavola, avrebbe smesso di fissarlo. Il cameriere si allontanò e Baekhyun afferrò la forchetta per iniziare a consumare il suo pasto. Aveva molta fame e quegli spaghetti allo scoglio che Jongin aveva ordinato per lui avevano l'aria di essere squisiti. I frutti di mare in mezzo agli spaghetti emanavano un odore meraviglioso. Ne arrotolò un po' se li portò alla bocca in fretta. "Che buono." disse, mentre stava ancora masticando.</p><p>"Vero? La cucina italiana è una delle migliori." disse Jongin.</p><p>Quando era stata l'ultima volta che aveva mangiato qualcosa di così buono? Ormai si era abituato ai soliti piatti a base di riso, verdure, uova e pesce. Quando era più fortunato poteva trovare della carne a tavola e qualche dolce. Non si lamentava, era grato di riuscire a mangiare almeno due volte al giorno, ma ogni tanto gli mancava mangiare qualcosa di diverso e che soprattutto non fosse fatto in casa. In realtà, aveva dimenticato anche l'ultima volta che aveva mangiato in un ristorante così bello. Era tutto ben arredato con gusto europeo e le luci gialle soffuse davano quell'idea di una tipica cena nelle  vecchie strade delle città italiane. Almeno secondo quello che aveva visto su internet o nei film. Non era mai stato in Italia. In realtà, non era mai uscito dalla Corea del Sud. Negli ultimi anni, le sue condizioni economiche non gli avevano permesso di fermarsi in ristoranti simili ma in quel momento non voleva pensarci e voleva concedersi quel piccolo cambio di routine inaspettato. E soprattutto voleva godersi quel piatto di spaghetti senza troppi pensieri per la testa. Ed era pure tutto gratis. Quando gli sarebbe ricapitata un'altra occasione simile? Forse non era stata poi una cattiva idea accettare quell'invito.</p><p>"Probabilmente ti sarai chiesto il perché di tutto questo." disse Jongin. "Questo mio improvviso invito ti avrà confuso parecchio."</p><p>Eccome se lo aveva confuso. "Beh, un po' sì." ammise. "Ci stavo pensando prima, ad essere onesti."</p><p>"La verità è che l'ho fatto perché mi piaci."</p><p>La sua mano si bloccò mentre stava arrotolando un po' degli spaghetti con la forchetta. Sollevò la testa e vide di nuovo quel sorriso di prima. No, era diverso. Era più grande - più luminoso -, gli faceva rispendere tutto il viso. Lo mise più a disagio del precedente. Ma ciò che lo sconvolse di più fu quella frase che gli uscì tutta d'un fiato col tono più calmo e naturale che avesse mai sentito. Continuava a sorridere e non accennava a tornare serio e prima che potesse aprire bocca, ripeté di nuovo quella frase. "Mi piaci, Byun Baekhyun."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 3.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"C-Come hai detto?" balbettò Baekhyun. Forse aveva sentito male. Forse stava sognando. Doveva essere per forza una delle due cose.</p><p>"Ho detto che mi piaci." ripeté. Ancora lo stesso sorriso sul volto.</p><p>"Nel senso… come persona, g-giusto?"</p><p>"Anche." disse. "Ma io intendo principalmente nell'altro senso."</p><p>Si stava prendendo gioco di lui. Ne era certo, a quel punto. Si conoscevano da neanche 24 ore, e di queste 24 ore appena un'ora l'avevano impiegata a parlare. Era impossibile che una persona riuscisse a sviluppare dei sentimenti in così poco tempo. E' roba che succede nei manga o nei film. Quella era la vita reale e non vi era alcuna spiegazione logica a tutto ciò che era uscito da quella bocca. "Mi prendi in giro, vero?"</p><p>"No." disse, con tono deciso. "Se pensi che io mi stia prendendo gioco di te, mi ferisci. Sono più che serio."</p><p>"Ti rendi conto che ci siamo conosciuti solo ieri?"</p><p>"Sì."</p><p>Stava cercando di mantenersi il più serio possibile, anche se le mani avevano iniziato un po' a tremare. Le sentiva già sudaticce a causa dell'agitazione che stava lentamente crescendo dentro. "E ti rendi conto che non può piacerti una persona dopo un solo giorno?"</p><p>"Perché no? A me tu sei piaciuto dal primo istante."</p><p>"Ma ci siamo visti per appena mezz'ora!" precisò.</p><p>"Per me è sufficiente. Sono un tipo che sa subito quel che vuole."</p><p>All'esterno cercò di mantenersi calmo e composto ma dentro, invece, stava urlando. Non stava scherzando, non era una bugia. Si era realmente confessato a lui. Una persona che conosceva a malapena. Un ragazzo, per giunta. Non aveva mai ricevuto una confessione in vita sua. Non aveva mai attirato l'attenzione di nessuno e non si era mai curato abbastanza di attirarla. Sapeva di non avere nulla di particolare che potesse far voltare la gente verso di lui quando camminava per strada. Non si considerava di bell'aspetto e mai avrebbe pensato che qualcuno potesse considerarlo tale. Quando era più giovane, era stato il classico adolescente che faceva le cose che facevano tutti gli altri adolescenti: andava a scuola, studiava, usciva con gli amici e ogni tanto poggiava gli occhi su qualche ragazza carina. Da lontano, con rispetto e discrezione, senza mai aver il coraggio di farsi avanti e parlare con qualcuna di loro. Anche dopo essere entrato all'università le cose che non erano cambiate ma a lui andava bene così, alla fine. Il quel periodo della sua vita gli interessava solo occuparsi dello studio e non aveva molto tempo per dedicarsi a una possibile relazione stabile.</p><p>Quel ragazzo doveva essere impazzito, non c'era altra spiegazione. Lasciò andare una risatina nervosa, cercando di sdrammatizzare la situazione e quell'atmosfera pesante che sentiva sulle spalle. "Senti, io…"</p><p>"Sono serio!" esclamò. Il tono di voce di Jongin si fece più deciso che mai, come l'espressione sul suo viso. Alcuni dei clienti del ristorante seduti ai tavoli vicini si girarono verso di loro per qualche istante per poi ritornare ai loro piatti. "Lo so che ti sembra assurdo e che pensi che stia prendendo in giro ma mi piaci sul serio! Mi rendo conto che è tutto così improvviso ma non so tenermele dentro certe cose. Sentivo di dovertelo dire subito a tutti i costi."</p><p>Sentiva un pizzico di disperazione nelle sue parole. Stava tentando i tutti i modi di convincerlo della sua sincerità. Come se fosse possibile non credere a quell'espressione che aveva sul volto. Quel luccichio iniziale dei suoi occhi era sparito. Adesso, erano saldi e seri mentre lo guardavano con così tanta decisione e insistenza che dovette abbassare lo sguardo, incapace di affrontarli. Appoggiò le mani sulle gambe per nascondere il tremolio. Era la prima volta in così tanto tempo che non sapeva cosa dire. Lui che era un tipo da non tenere mai la bocca chiusa adesso si ritrovava incapace di lasciare andare anche un minuscolo bisbiglio. Riusciva a sentire uno strano senso di nausea salire su per la gola. Voleva andarsene e in fretta.</p><p>Senza rifletterci molto, si alzò dalla sedia e prese il suo zaino che si mise sulle spalle con un movimento rapido. Era già diretto verso l'uscita del ristorante quando Jongin lo afferrò per il braccio. "Dove stai andando? Non hai ancora finito di mangiare."</p><p>"Scusami ma mi si è chiuso lo stomaco." disse, a bassa voce. "Ho bisogno di andare a casa."</p><p>"Se è per quello che ti ho detto, lasciami spiegare meglio come stanno le cose." lo implorò, tenendo saldo il suo braccio.</p><p>Baekhyun teneva gli occhi dall'altra parte. Non voleva incrociare il suo sguardo. Temeva che se lo avesse guardato negli occhi, si sarebbe fatto convincere a rimanere, esattamente come si era lasciato convincere con l'invito a cena. Inoltre, avevano attirato su di sé gli occhi degli altri clienti che adesso li guardavano confusi e con curiosità sul viso. Si sentiva in imbarazzo ad avere tutti quegli occhi puntati addosso. "Lasciami andare, per favore." gli disse. "Ti restituirò i soldi della cena la prossima volta."</p><p>Si liberò dalla presa e uscì dal ristorante con passo svelto. Temeva che lo stesse seguendo e perciò non si voltò fino a quando non arrivò alla fermata dell'autobus più vicina al ristorante. L'aveva raggiunta quasi correndo, aveva la fronte sudata e il respiro era corto. La sua mente traballava ed era piena di mille pensieri, uno più strano dell'altro. Pregò che l'autobus che l'avrebbe allontanato da quel quartiere, e da Jongin, arrivasse il prima possibile. Voleva farsi una doccia e buttarsi sul suo letto per dimenticare la quantità di assurdità che aveva sentito poco prima. Ma la testa gli faceva male e aveva come il sospetto che difficilmente avrebbe chiuso occhio quella notte.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Il cuore di Jongin si strinse in una violenta morsa mentre guardava Baekhyun uscire dal ristorante velocemente. Non si era voltato nemmeno una volta. In realtà, non lo aveva degnato nemmeno di uno sguardo. Era rimasto visibilmente scosso dalle sue parole. Il colorito del suo viso era passato da un leggero rossore al bianco pallido in pochissimi secondi. In altre circostanze, avrebbe trovato quella reazione adorabile, molto tenera, ma lo stupore e quel velo di paura che si riversò nei suoi occhi lo misero in agitazione.</p><p>In parte gli ricordarono com'era lui in passato. La prima volta che si era dichiarato a qualcuno aveva avuto una reazione molto simile: prima molto imbarazzo e poi la paura. Paura di cosa esattamente non lo sapeva. Forse paura di non essere abbastanza, di non essere all'altezza dell'altra persona. Paura della risposta che avrebbe ricevuto. Tutte cose che aveva messo da parte quando aveva deciso di rivelare a Baekhyun cosa sentiva per lui. Forse aveva sbagliato ad essere così diretto e precipitoso? Forse doveva aspettare ancora un po' di tempo prima di aprirsi così tanto? Non ci aveva riflettuto molto mentre apriva la bocca per lasciare andare quelle parole così importanti. Potesse tornare indietro, forse ci penserebbe almeno dieci volte prima di mettere a moto la lingua.</p><p>Aveva detto che gli avrebbe restituito i soldi della cena lasciata a metà la prossima volta che si sarebbero rivisti. <i>La prossima volta</i>. Quindi ci sarebbe stata una prossima volta. Nel bene o nel male, lo avrebbe rivisto. Avrebbe potuto rivedere quel viso, avrebbe potuto sentirlo parlare e, dentro di sé, sperava di poter rivedere anche il suo sorriso. Gli era più che sufficiente. Almeno per ora.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Come aveva predetto, quella notte non riuscì a dormire per bene. Si era svegliato con un leggero mal di testa e sembrava che neanche la medicina che aveva preso dopo aver fatto colazione riuscisse ad alleviare quella fastidiosa emicrania. E a causa della carenza di sonno, era riuscito a malapena a concentrarsi durante le lezioni della mattina. Per fortuna, Kyungsoo aveva preso parecchi appunti e glieli aveva prestati per recuperare un po'. E nel frattempo, quell'emicrania non accennava a svanire.</p><p>Sospirava e sospirava di continuo mentre, dopo essere entrato nel parco in cui era solito andare, si dirigeva verso la sua panchina preferita. Un lato positivo di quella giornata di inizio giugno era che soffiava un leggero venticello. Non male per aiutarlo a rinfrescare la mente e, magari, a liberarla da strambi pensieri. Stava quasi per arrivare alla panchina quando la vide già occupata dall'unica persona che potesse mai trovare seduta lì.</p><p>"Mi hai di nuovo rubato il posto." disse, con un tono imbronciato.</p><p>Chanyeol teneva in mano un tablet quando sollevò gli occhi per guardarlo. "Non mi pare che ci sia scritto il tuo nome su questa panchina."</p><p>"No, ma qui mi siedo sempre io."</p><p>"Questo non la rende di tua proprietà." ribatté.</p><p>Voleva dire qualcosa per controbattere ma, a dirla tutta, non ne aveva voglia. Era troppo assonnato per cominciare a punzecchiarlo per una sciocchezza come un posto su una panchina. L'avrebbe condivisa volentieri per quella volta. Alla fine, Chanyeol era un compagno di pausa di pranzo molto silenzioso. Perfetto per la sua emicrania.</p><p>"Qualcosa non va?" gli chiese Chanyeol. "Sei troppo silenzioso, oggi. E non hai ancora aperto il tuo cestino del pranzo."</p><p>Il pranzo lo aveva tirato fuori dallo zaino ma non aveva molto appetito, quel giorno. Lo teneva sulle gambe come se fosse sul punto di aprilo da un momento all'altro ma non ne aveva voglia. "Non ho molta fame." disse, mentre poggiava il piccolo portapranzo sul legno della panchina. "Ho dormito poco, stanotte."</p><p>"Hai faccia terribile, in effetti."</p><p>Gli lanciò un'occhiataccia ma Chanyeol era già ritornato a concentrarsi sul suo tablet. Quel giorno indossava un completo grigio scuro con delle sottili righe bianche e dei mocassini neri lucidi. Stranamente non portava la cravatta e i primi due bottoni della camicia erano aperti. Era seduto a gambe accavallate ma non aveva una postura eretta. Sembrava molto meno formale rispetto alle altre volte che lo aveva visto. "Come mai sei qui?" gli chiese. "Non è tardi per la pausa pranzo?"</p><p>"Mi hanno cancellato una riunione del pomeriggio e sono uscito prima." spiegò.</p><p>"E non hai altro lavoro da fare?"</p><p>"Un po' ma posso farlo anche da qui." rispose. Si voltò a fissarlo. "Stai cercando in tutti i modi di mandarmi via?"</p><p>"N-No!" esclamò, balbettando. "E' solo che hai l'aria di essere uno sempre impegnato. Pensavo fossi sempre carico di lavoro."</p><p>"Lo sono. Avevo solo bisogno di prendere un po' d'aria."</p><p>A Baekhyun scappò un risolino. Vedendolo in quel modo, gli dava l'impressione di essere una persona come tante altre, lontana anni luce da quell'immagine di perfezione che ormai si era impiantata nella sua testa in pochissimo tempo. Ai suoi occhi, Chanyeol era come una creatura aurea, brillante e di classe, ogni suo gesto o parola lasciava trasparire eleganza. Persino il suo aspetto esteriore era piuttosto singolare. Quella era la prima volta che lo osservava per bene e non si era mai realmente accorto di quanto belli e delicati fossero i lineamenti del suo viso. Vestito e pettinato in quel modo aveva proprio l'aria di un principe delle favole.</p><p>"Perché ridi?" chiese Chanyeol, di colpo.</p><p>"Niente. Ho solo realizzato che anche tu sei umano."</p><p>"Cosa intendi dire?"</p><p>"Ti ho sempre visto così taciturno e composto. C'è stato un momento in cui ho pensato che fossi una specie di robot comandato a distanza." spiegò. "Mentre adesso, sembri un po' simile a me. E' la prima volta che ti sento lamentarti."</p><p>"Non mi stavo lamentando."</p><p>Baekhyun rise di nuovo. "Certo, certo." Lo aveva forse messo un po' in imbarazzo? Chanyeol abbassò la testa verso il suo tablet e poteva giurare di aver visto un lieve cambiamento nel colorito sulle sue orecchie. Che espressione tenera, pensò. Per un momento, la distanza che aveva sempre percepito tra di loro nei brevi e fugaci momenti in cui si erano incontrati sembrò essersi quasi affievolita. Anche lui sapeva sedersi in maniera scomposta, anche lui sapeva lamentarsi e anche lui sapeva provare imbarazzo e frustrazione. Quel senso di inferiorità che aveva provato in quelle volte che si erano incrociati si era per un attimo assopito. Erano allo stesso livello, in quel momento. "Senti, posso farti una domanda?" chiese. "C'è una cosa che mi chiedo da un paio di giorni."</p><p>"Fai pure." rispose, senza staccare gli occhi dal tablet.</p>

<p>Non si aspettava così tanta disponibilità a rispondere alle sue domande. Colse la palla al balzo. "Tu vieni da una famiglia ricca?" chiese, raccogliendo tutto il suo coraggio. "Ti sembrerà una domanda un po' impertinente ma quando mi hai detto che hai frequentato la Yonsei University non ho potuto fare a meno di chiedermelo."</p><p>"Sì, la mia famiglia è ricca." rispose, senza troppi giri di parole.</p><p>"Lo sapevo!" esclamò. "Quindi è per questo che sei sempre vestito così bene!"</p><p>"E' il dress code della nostra compagnia. Sono tutti vestiti più o meno così." spiegò.</p><p>"Ma la tua è tutta roba firmata! Solo quell'orologio costerà molto più di quanto riuscirei a guadagnare in un solo anno!"</p><p>"Quindi metti a moto anche gli occhi quando azioni la lingua. Non pensavo mi avessi osservato così tanto." disse, voltandosi verso di lui.</p><p>Baekhyun abbassò la testa, imbarazzato. "Si vede lontano chilometri che è tutta roba costosa." mormorò.</p><p>Chanyeol ridacchiò, ritornando al suo tablet. "Guadagno abbastanza bene per potermeli permettere."</p><p>"Se guadagni così tanto, devi essere uno importante lì dentro!" riprese con entusiasmo. "Qual è il tuo ruolo?"</p><p>"Questo non posso dirtelo."</p><p>"Che? Ma dai, non lo dirò a nessuno!" si lamentò. Lo afferrò per la giacca e cominciò a strattonarlo senza metterci troppo forza. "Puoi dirmelo, dai!"</p><p>"Neanche per sogno."</p><p>Baekhyun lasciò andare la presa, col volto della delusione impresso sul viso. "Va bene." disse, infine, mettendo il broncio. "Vorrà dire che lo dovrò scoprire da solo."</p><p>"Ti interessa davvero così tanto?" chiese, nascondendo un risolino.</p><p>"Sono troppo curioso per farmi bastare queste informazioni."</p><p>Era una macchina di curiosità. Riguardo qualunque cosa guardasse o sentisse, era curioso di saperne di più. Non gli bastava mai, doveva sempre scavare nel profondo. Specialmente con le persone. Era un grande sostenitore della teoria 'Non si finisce mai di conoscere una persona'. Secondo lui, ogni individuo era come una specie di sacco con all'interno milioni di segreti, sogni, sentimenti, paure e dolori. Perché fermarsi solo alla superficie quando c'era così tanto da scoprire e conoscere? Era un peccato farlo. Gli esseri umani avevano avuto la fortuna di nascere e svilupparsi in un pianeta bello e ricco come quello e il minimo che si potesse fare era cercare di scoprirne il più possibile per capirlo a pieno. E visto che gli esseri umani erano creature di quel pianeta, anche loro andavano studiate e capite il più possibile.</p><p>E Chanyeol era una di quelle creature che lo incuriosivano particolarmente. Da un lato, poteva sembrare un semplice ragazzo come altri, in un certo senso; ma dall'altro, quel suo lato misterioso ed intrigante non faceva che riempirlo di frustrazione. Non riusciva a capire cosa gli passasse per la testa. Gran parte delle volte, era in grado di capire cosa stessero pensando le persone vicino a lui, anche se le conosceva poco. Era un grado di empatia che aveva sviluppato nel corso degli anni. Ma con Chanyeol era diverso. Era come se ci fosse una sorta di barriera tra di loro, un qualcosa di invisibile che non gli permettesse di provare a scavare dentro di lui e capire cosa si celasse dietro a quel velo di tristezza negli occhi. Quella era una delle cose che aveva notato fin dal loro primo incontro. Forse era troppo frettoloso a pensarlo, in fondo non lo conosceva abbastanza per dirlo, ma era quasi sicuro che quel ragazzo dall'aspetto così principesco nascondesse dentro di sé un qualche tipo di ferita. Voleva a tutti i costi saperlo, anche se non ne aveva il diritto. Ed era quasi sul punto di chiederglielo se non ci fosse stato il suo sorriso a frenarlo in tempo. Le labbra di Chanyeol si erano curvate formando un sorriso mentre continuava a sfogliare le pagine digitali del tablet che teneva in mano. Anche se piccolo, era in grado di illuminare il suo viso e renderlo ancora più bello.</p><p>"Di nuovo quel sorriso." disse, a bassa voce, senza rendersene conto. "E' proprio bello, sai."</p><p>Il ragazzo sussultò nel sentire la sua voce e quel sorriso svanì di colpo. Così come era apparso velocemente, altrettanto velocemente era sparito. Baekhyun si pentì di essersi lasciato scappare quelle parole. "No, non smettere di sorridere." lo implorò ma lo stava ignorando. "Non ti piace sorridere?" continuò.</p><p>"Non è questo." rispose. Pareva facesse fatica a trovare le parole adatte per rispondere. "E' solo che non ci sono abituato."</p><p>"Eppure lo fai così bene." Quelle parole gli uscirono più oneste che mai. "Hai un sorriso sincero. Quando lo fai, sembri sorridere anche con il cuore e non solo con il viso."</p><p>Chanyeol rimase in silenzio, con la testa bassa e lo sguardo cupo. Quella era l'espressione che si era abituato a vedere sul suo viso, quella che gli piaceva meno. Adesso che stava imparando a conoscere il suo sorriso, voleva rivederlo di nuovo. E voleva aiutarlo a mantenerlo. Ogni persona meritava di sorridere. In particolare, qualcuno bello come lui. La bellezza era una qualità e un sorriso dolce come quello poteva solo dargli parecchi punti in più. Si sporse di poco, avvicinandosi di qualche centimetro senza invadere troppo il suo spazio personale. "Posso farti un'altra domanda?"</p><p>"Ma tu non ti stanchi mai di fare domande?" gli chiese. Ma non vi era alcun segnale di fastidio o irritazione. Glielo chiese con tono scherzoso, con di nuovo quel piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.</p><p>Baekhyun scosse la testa. "No." rispose, ridendo.</p><p>"Te lo giuro. Aveva bevuto così tanto che non riusciva più a camminare dritto."</p><p>Seduto sulla panchina con le gambe incrociate, Baekhyun stava raccontando di un matrimonio a cui aveva partecipato quando era piccolo. Quella fu la prima volta a cui aveva partecipato a un ricevimento di nozze. La sposa era una ex collega di università di sua nonna che in occasione del lieto evento, era riuscita a contattare tutti i suoi vecchi compagni di facoltà per invitarli a partecipare al giorno più speciale della sua vita. Aveva sposato un uomo per metà americano e avevano organizzato il ricevimento in un raffinato ristorante con una grande piscina nel giardino. Tutto andò liscio come l'olio fin quando gli invitati non incominciarono ad alzare il gomito più del dovuto. Uno in particolare, si era scolato da solo quattro bottiglie di champagne ed era finito dritto in piscina durante il taglio della torta, preso dall'euforia del momento.</p><p>Quello era uno dei ricordi più divertenti della sua infanzia ma non sapeva esattamente come fosse finito a parlarne con Chanyeol. In realtà, non sapeva neanche da quanto tempo fossero seduti lì a parlare. Non aveva guardato l'orologio nemmeno per un secondo, talmente erano assorti nel loro continuo chiacchiericcio. Chanyeol aveva posato il tablet da tempo e aveva il busto totalmente rivolto verso di lui mentre lo ascoltava. Quella era la prima volta che riusciva a parlargli guardandolo per bene in faccia. Era sempre stato di profilo quelle poche volte in cui si erano visti. A guardarli così, sembravano quasi due vecchi amici che non si vedevano da tanto tempo.</p><p>"Grazie a quell'uomo, ho capito che da grande avrei dovuto stare attento con gli alcolici. Sto molto attento a non esagerare quelle rare volte in cui tocco dell'alcol." spiegò.</p><p>Chanyeol sbatté le palpebre. "Vorresti dirmi che tu hai l'età per bere?"</p><p>"Certo. E da un bel po' anche."</p><p>Esitò un attimo. "Quanti anni avresti, scusa?"</p><p>"Ho 24 anni."</p><p>"C-Cosa?" balbettò Chanyeol, spalancando gli occhi, incredulo. Quell'espressione era molto buffa. "Tu 24 anni? Non ci credo!"</p><p>"E' vero. Guarda." Tirò fuori il portafoglio da una tasca laterale dello zaino e sfilò il documento di riconoscimento compreso di foto. "Visto? 6 maggio 1992. È la mia data di nascita."</p><p>"Siamo nati lo stesso anno." disse.</p><p>"Ma dai? Davvero? E io che pensavo fossi molto più grande di me!" esclamò Baekhyun.</p><p>"Sembro così vecchio?" chiese con una nota amara. Se si era offesa non era di certo sua intenzione..</p><p>"No, è che tu sembri molto più maturo di me e quindi pensavo fossi più grande. Quando sei nato?"</p><p>Chanyeol esitò qualche istante prima di parlare, distogliendo lo sguardo. Si schiarì la gola. "Il 27 novembre." sussurrò, infine.</p><p>Baekhyun sollevò le sopracciglia e sul suo viso apparve un sorriso compiaciuto. "Quindi sei più piccolo di me, eh? Mi tratti come un ragazzino ma mi sa che qui il ragazzino è un altro."</p><p>"Sono solo pochi mesi di differenza."</p><p>"Pochi ma sono comunque più grande." precisò, con fierezza. "Dovresti chiamarmi hyung."</p><p>"Neanche morto." disse, secco, distogliendo lo sguardo per nascondere le sopracciglia aggrottate.</p><p>Baekhyun rise di gusto. Il suo umore era tornato quello di sempre e pure il mal di testa era sparito. Durante il tempo che aveva passato a chiacchierare con Chanyeol aveva messo da parte stanchezza e qualsiasi malumore che lo aveva tormentato per tutta la prima parte della giornata. Gli pizzicava un po' la gola dopo tutto quel parlare del più e del meno ma era sopportabile. Adesso che gli era tornato il buonumore si sentiva molto più sereno ed energico.</p><p>"Sembri stare meglio adesso." disse Chanyeol. "Quando sei arrivato sembravi uno straccio ma adesso mi sembra ti sia passato."</p><p>"Era così evidente?"</p><p>"Eri molto silenzioso e serio. Più evidente di così." spiegò. "È successo qualcosa?"</p><p>Voleva sputare il rospo e rivelargli tutto ma non era sicuro se fosse la cosa più giusta da fare. Poteva parlarne con lui? In fondo, lui era il cugino di Jongin, magari era informato di qualcosa. O magari no? Essere cugini non significava sapere tutto dell'altro. Aveva paura che avrebbe combinato qualche sorta di guaio se glielo avesse detto. Ma aveva un bisogno disperato di parlarne con qualcuno e in quel momento Chanyeol sembrava la persona più indicata per ascoltarlo.</p><p>"Ieri sera ho incontrato tuo cugino Jongin." disse, infine. "Era nel campus della mia università. Si è seduto con me e abbiamo cominciato a parlare un po'."</p><p>"Jongin era alla tua università? E a fare cosa?" chiese, perplesso.</p><p>"Non lo so. In realtà, pensavo fosse uno studente iscritto lì."</p><p>"Jongin frequenta la Yonsei." spiegò.</p><p>Quindi i suoi dubbi erano fondati. Era venuto a posta per vedere lui. "Ah... capisco."</p><p>"Avete solo parlato?" chiese.</p><p>"Ad essere onesti, mentre eravamo seduti al campus ha iniziato a farmi tante domande. Ho pensato che fosse semplicemente curioso di conoscermi visto che il giorno prima non avevamo avuto occasione di presentarci per bene. Però poi…" esitò. "Mi ha proposto di mangiare insieme. Volevo rifiutare ma pareva ci tenesse così tanto e alla fine ho accettato."</p><p>Chanyeol lo ascoltò con attenzione mentre cercava di trovare le parole giuste per raccontargli cosa fosse successo la sera prima. Ad ogni parola, il timore cresceva il lui. "Solo che poi al ristorante ha detto una cosa strana. All'inizio pensavo mi stesse prendendo in giro ma poi ho capito che era del tutto serio. Ma ogni volta che ci penso stento a crederci."</p><p>"Cosa ti ha detto?"</p><p>Baekhyun deglutii e prese un bel respiro prima di parlare. "Ha detto che gli piaccio." disse. "E intendeva nel senso romantico del termine."</p><p>"Ti ha detto davvero così?" gli chiese Chanyeol, e Baekhyun annuì tenendo la testa bassa. Pregò di non aver detto qualcosa che doveva tenersi per sé. Chanyeol si passò una mano sul viso. "Cosa combina quel ragazzo." si lamentò.</p><p>"Hai solo questo da dire? Ti ho appena detto che tuo cugino si è confessato ma tu non sembri così sorpreso."</p><p>Sorpreso non lo era di certo. Mentre Baekhyun aveva raccolto tutto il suo coraggio e messo da parte qualunque tipo di imbarazzo per parlargliene, Chanyeol non sembrava sorpreso di quelle parole. "A dire il vero, non è la prima volta che Jongin fa una cosa del genere. Intendo confessarsi a una persona appena conosciuta." spiegò. "È molto impulsivo e raramente riflette prima di fare o dire qualcosa. Quando qualcuno attira la sua attenzione non riesce a trattenersi e si butta ancora prima di capire effettivamente la natura dei suoi sentimenti. Non lo fa con cattiveria. È solo fatto così."</p><p>"Eppure sembrava così serio." disse. "Dovevi vedere la sua faccia quando me lo ha detto. Nessuno avrebbe pensato che quello era lo sguardo di qualcuno che stava mentendo."</p><p>"Non fraintendermi, non intendevo dire che era tutta una bugia. Per come lo conosco io, in questo momento lui ha davvero una cotta per te."</p><p>"Quindi era vero! Diceva la verità!" esclamò. Un senso di agitazione si riversò in lui come un mare in tempesta. Sperava che almeno Chanyeol riuscisse a dargli qualche parola di conforto riguardo quella faccenda ma ricevette solo il contrario. "Come faccio, adesso? Dovrei dirgli che non ricambio i suoi sentimenti ma ho paura di spezzargli il cuore! Non ho mai rifiutato qualcuno, non so come si fa!"</p><p>Non aveva davvero mai rifiutato nessuno. Semplicemente perché non aveva mai ricevuto una confessione prima di quel momento. Perché mai qualcuno avrebbe dovuto prendersi una cotta per lui. Perché mai qualcuno avrebbe avuto motivo di posare gli occhi su di lui con quelle intenzioni. <i>Cosa devo fare?</i>, pensò. Sussurrò quella domanda dentro la sua testa come se stesse implorando di ricevere aiuto.</p><p>Chanyeol gli arruffò i capelli già spettinati con una mano, come se avesse in qualche modo ricevuto la sua richiesta di conforto. "Diglielo e basta."</p><p>"Ma hai detto che molto probabilmente ha già una cotta per me. Non posso rifiutarlo come se nulla fosse. Potrei ferirlo."</p><p>"Lo ferirai ancora di più se dovesse illudersi di avere qualche speranza." spiegò. "Certe cose vanno dette subito, anche se possono ferire gli altri. Se si è davvero preso questa cotta per te, devi fermarlo fin che puoi. Prima che quella cotta diventi qualcosa di più. Allora, a quel punto, sarà più difficile sistemare le cose."</p><p>Aveva ragione. Essere sinceri in qualsiasi circostanza era una delle prime cose che gli aveva insegnato la nonna. Sii sincero con tutti, anche se dovessi crearti antipatie, anche se dovessi ferire qualcuno. Ma soprattutto, sii sincero con te stesso e così potrai esserlo con gli altri. La sincerità rimaneva ancora uno dei valori più importanti che gli erano stati insegnati.</p><p>"Però devi promettermi una cosa." Chanyeol interruppe i suoi pensieri. "Anche se è difficile, ti chiedo di dirglielo il prima possibile. Anche se non sembra, Jongin è un ragazzo estremamente fragile e ha sofferto molto in passato. Non potrei sopportare di vederlo soffrire di nuovo. Te lo chiedo come un favore personale."</p><p>Gli occhi di Chanyeol si fecero seri, più di quanto non li avesse mai visti prima d'ora. Non poté fare a meno di accontentarlo. "Va bene."</p><p>Il ragazzo accennò un breve sorriso. "Bene. Adesso devo andare." esortò.</p><p>"Di già?"</p><p>"Come 'di già'? Forse non te ne sei accorto ma il sole sta quasi per tramontare."</p><p>Il cielo si era lentamente ricoperto dei colori tipici del tramonto. Linee di rosso e arancione si increspavano nel blu scuro della notte che stava per arrivare. Quando si era seduto sulla panchina, quel giorno, il sole era ancora alto nel cielo, caldo e luminoso. Senza che se accorgesse, la luna era ormai prossima a sostituirlo per illuminare al suo posto la sera. Non pensava fosse passato tutto quel tempo. E così in fretta, poi. Era proprio vero che quando si passa un momento piacevole il tempo scorre troppo velocemente e con Chanyeol era stato bene. Ma mentre lo vedeva alzarsi dalla panchina per darsi una sistemata prima di andarsene, quel peso nel cuore ritornò.</p><p>"Vado a casa. Si è fatto tardi." dichiarò. "Non startene troppo in giro appena si farà buio. È pericoloso."</p><p>Baekhyun accennò un sorriso forzato. Non andartene, voleva urlargli. Ma con quale diritto? Lo aveva già trattenuto con le sue stupide chiacchiere oltre qualunque tempo consentito e chiedergli di rimanere ancora un altro po' era da maleducati. Non voleva approfittarsi della sua gentilezza. Perché era così ansioso all'idea di rimanere solo?</p><p>Chanyeol si rivolse nuovamente a lui. "Non hai niente da fare dopo, vero? Vieni, ti porto a mangiare qualcosa. Verrei divorato dal rimorso tutta la notte se ti lasciassi qui da solo con quel faccino triste."</p><p>Gli aveva letto di nuovo nel pensiero? Il suo cuore si riempii di un senso di sollievo e la gioia esplose nel suo viso con un sorriso più accecante del sole. Si alzò dalla panchina con un energico scatto e, con passo svelto, raggiunse Chanyeol che si stava già avviando verso l'uscita del parco.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Avrei dovuto saltare le lezioni e andarci di mattina." mormorò tra sé e sé, mentre sfogliava tra le sue playlist musicali del cellulare.</p><p>Nel primo pomeriggio, Jongin si era recato all'università di Baekhyun con la speranza di rivederlo e poter discutere di quello che si erano detti il giorno precedente. Quella conversazione era rimasta in sospeso ed era qualcosa che non riusciva a digerire. Non che si aspettasse di ricevere subito una risposta positiva o qualcosa del genere, non era semplicemente soddisfatto del modo in cui era riuscito a dirglielo. Quel semplice <i>'Mi piaci'</i> non descriveva neanche la metà di quello che aveva iniziato a provare per lui.</p><p>Arrivato al campus, lo aveva aspettato per un paio d'ore, intrattenendosi con un paio di ragazze che si erano avvicinate dopo averlo visto tutto solo. Era anche riuscito a trovare il dipartimento di medicina e beccare qualcuno che diceva di essere un suo compagno di classe ma lo aveva informato che Baekhyun se n'era già andato da tempo. Non avendo il suo numero di telefono, non aveva modo di contattarlo.</p><p>Anche Chanyeol sembrava introvabile. La sua segretaria gli aveva detto che la riunione a cui doveva presentarsi nel pomeriggio era stata annullata e aveva deciso di staccare dal lavoro in anticipo e tornare a casa. E lui che voleva consolarsi chiacchierando un po' con suo cugino. Non gli aveva ancora detto nulla riguardo Baekhyun. Voleva trovare un modo abbastanza intelligente per dirglielo senza che Chanyeol finisse per urlargli dietro come era solito fare dopo che aveva fatto qualcosa che reputava una sciocchezza. Quella confessione così affrettata era sicuramente qualcosa che Chanyeol avrebbe definito un'idiozia.</p><p>Deluso e sconsolato, si avviò verso l'auto che aveva parcheggiato più distante dalla compagnia, qualche metro più avanti vicino alla caffetteria sulla stessa via. Aveva evitato di lasciarla nel parcheggio del KEG perché non voleva rischiare che suo padre lo vedesse e lo costringesse a restare per sbrigare del lavoro anche in uno dei suoi giorni 'liberi'. Non era proprio dell'umore. Fece partire la playlist musicale che aveva scelto e sbloccò l'antifurto dell'auto quando i suoi muscoli si paralizzarono di colpo, guardando oltre la vetrata della caffetteria di fronte. A un tavolo non troppo distante, accanto a una grossa pianta, Baekhyun se ne stava seduto a mangiare quella che sembrava una fetta di torta alle fragole con un grosso bicchiere di frullato alla frutta davanti. Seduto di fronte a lui c'era la persona che meno si aspettava di vedere in un posto come quello. Chanyeol se ne stava con le gambe accavallate, una mano teneva il suo tablet mentre l'altro braccio stava appoggiato su uno dei braccioli della poltrona su cui era seduto. Di fronte a lui aveva un bicchiere di succo d'arancia. Indossava uno dei soliti completi che utilizzava per andare al lavoro ad eccezione della cravatta. I primi bottoni della camicia bianca erano slacciati e i capelli non erano perfettamente ordinati come al suo solito ma conservava comunque la sua tipica eleganza</p><p>Ma a sconvolgerlo di più, fu il suo viso. La sua espressione era serena, calma, non era segnata dalla solita stanchezza. I suoi occhi non perdevano di vista Baekhyun nemmeno per un secondo, mentre quest'ultimo era impegnato a raccontare qualcosa con quel suo solito entusiasmo. Da quella distanza riuscì a vedere il luccichio negli occhi che aveva visto il giorno precedente mentre leggeva quel libro seduto al campus universitario. Sorrideva come al suo solito, pieno di vivacità. Chi non si aspettava di vedere con un sorriso stampato sulla faccia era Chanyeol. Non quel tipo di sorriso, almeno: piccolo ma dolce, spontaneo. Soprattutto sincero. Fin da quando aveva memoria, poteva giurare di non averlo mai visto sorridere così di fronte a una persona. I suoi sorrisi che era abituato a vedere erano forzati, spenti, mancavano di onestà. Che cosa stava succedendo lì dentro?</p><p>Una parte di sé, voleva entrare in quella caffetteria, raggiungerli e chiedere spiegazioni. Voleva sapere perché si trovavano insieme, di cosa stesse parlando Baekhyun con così tanta euforia e perché diavolo Chanyeol stesse sorridendo in quel modo di fronte a lui, come non aveva mai fatto con nessun'altro. Ma l'altra parte, lo aveva già costretto a salire in macchina e ad allontanarsi da quella scena il più possibile.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Una volta tornato nel suo appartamento, Chanyeol appoggiò il tablet che aveva portato con sé dalla compagnia sul tavolino in vetro assieme alla cravatta che si era tolto nel pomeriggio e si buttò sul divano del salone. Aveva le spalle un po' indolenzite dalla stanchezza ma tutto sommato era stato peggio. Tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca dei pantaloni e aprì l'agenda elettronica per controllare che tipo di giornata infernale lo aspettasse il giorno seguente. Due riunioni la mattina e qualche scartoffia da rivedere nel pomeriggio prima di essere spedita a dei clienti giapponesi. La riunione annullata di quel giorno era stata spostata per la settimana successiva. Non sembrava poi così pesante come giornata.</p><p>Tutto quell'ottimismo era insolito per lui. Cominciava a lamentarsi della giornata di lavoro successiva non appena ne finiva una, eppure quella sera non gli importava molto di quello che avrebbe dovuto sopportare l'indomani. Era solito tornare a casa quasi sempre con un sottile mal di testa ma quella sera la mente era limpida e rilassata. I muscoli del suo corpo gli imploravano di stendersi a letto ma non aveva molto sonno, nonostante non dormisse decentemente da parecchio tempo.</p><p>"Chissà se è riuscito a tornare a casa senza problemi." mormorò.</p><p>Baekhyun non aveva accettato il suo passaggio in macchina. Glielo chiese più volte ma lui rifiutò educatamente, dicendo che avrebbe preso un autobus per tornare a casa come faceva sempre. Gli aveva detto che non voleva arrecargli ulteriore disturbo. Non lo aveva reputato affatto un disturbo. Un po' lo metteva in pensiero l'idea di lasciarlo andare a casa da solo a quell'ora. Non aveva motivo di preoccuparsi, in fondo aveva scoperto che era più grande di lui. Sapeva badare a se stesso. Però non riusciva a liberarsi di quel senso di apprensione.</p><p>Era strano scrivergli un messaggio? Baekhyun gli aveva chiesto di scambiarsi i numeri di telefono se mai avesse avuto bisogno di qualche consiglio o indicazione riguardo a quella faccenda di Jongin di cui gli aveva parlato. Scrivergli per sapere se era tornato a casa sano e salvo era un po' insolito. Però era davvero turbato e aveva come l'impressione che non sarebbe riuscito a chiudere occhio se non lo avesse contattato. Aprì la chat e iniziò a digitare sul touchscreen del telefono poche semplici parole, niente di troppo impegnativo.</p><p>
  <i>Sei già arrivato a casa?</i>
</p><p>Attese più di un paio di minuti, col telefono appoggiato sul petto, ma nessuna risposta era ancora arrivata. Quel senso di inquietudine cresceva ancora. Qualche istante dopo, un bip gli fece riafferrare il telefono di colpo.</p><p>
  <i>Appena tornato, sano e salvo. \^o^/</i>
</p><p>"Chi cavolo usa ancora queste emoji di questi tempi." borbottò. Si grattò la testa, sorridendo e tirando un sospiro di sollievo. Era più grande di lui, certo, ma gli pareva di avere a che fare con un liceale ancora poco maturo. Non aveva il cuore così duro da lasciarlo al parco da solo, non dopo aver visto quello sguardo così triste. Voleva trovare un modo per levargli quell'espressione dal viso e per farlo, gli venne il mente la prima cosa che potesse risollevare il morale ad uno come lui: il cibo. Lo aveva portato a quella caffetteria non troppo distante da dove si trovavano. L'avevano raggiunta a piedi senza problemi. Un dolce era l'ideale per farsi passare il malumore. C'era voluto un po' per convincerlo a farsi offrire quelle due fette di torta e quel frullato che aveva ordinato per lui. Voleva a tutti i costi pagare la sua parte. Era proprio un osso duro, non poteva negarlo.</p><p>Anche dopo un intero pomeriggio passato a raccontargli qualsiasi cosa gli passasse per la testa, non si era ancora stancato di parlare. Stavolta si era concentrato su alcune sue disavventure al liceo. Le aveva raccontate con un tale entusiasmo, come se stesse narrando una grande avventura. Dove lo trovava tutto quell'entusiasmo nel parlare con gli altri. Era così avido di far conoscere se stesso e sapere degli altri, come una macchina instancabile e affamata di informazioni di qualunque genere.</p><p>Tutto sommato, era piacevole ascoltarlo. Tutta quella passione che metteva in ogni singola parola che scandiva risucchiava e costringeva ad ascoltare chiunque avesse davanti. Non ti permetteva di distogliere lo sguardo, ti incantava. Era come una sorta di incantesimo che ti incatenava alla sua voce. In occasioni diverse, avrebbe implorato il silenzio ma rimase ad ascoltarlo per tutto il tempo senza interromperlo. Non intervenne nemmeno. Se ne rimase là ad assorbire ogni singola frase e memorizzare le informazioni che riceveva. Interrompere quel pathos gli sembrava un imperdonabile peccato. All'improvviso, un altro suono proveniente dal cellulare lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri.</p><p>
  <i>Buonanotte.</i>
</p><p>Stava per rispondere ma si trattenne in tempo, bloccando le dita. Rimase a fissare quel messaggio per qualche secondo. "Non dirmi che il tipo che scrive i messaggi della buonanotte agli amici." mormorò ancora. Si rimangiò quello che aveva pensato poco prima. Non aveva a che fare con un liceale, era come avere davanti un bambino. Almeno pareva essere tornato di buon umore. Quest'idea lo tranquillizzò molto. Non poteva liberarlo da tutto quel peso nel cuore ma almeno aveva riportato il sorriso sul suo volto spento. Gli aveva stretto il cuore vederlo così giù. Non voleva che ricapitasse, almeno non davanti a lui.</p><p>Ma perché doveva preoccuparene? Che motivo aveva di sentire quel senso di turbamento e agitazione dentro di sé se quel ragazzo era un po' giù di morale? Erano appena conoscenti, si erano visti pochissime volte. Quella era stata la prima volta che era riuscito a parlare con lui più di un'ora di seguito. Aveva scoperto di avere in comune con lui parecchie cose, più di quanto si aspettasse, ma non giustificava la preoccupazione che sentiva nei suoi confronti. Forse era perché era Jongin il motivo del suo malumore e, in qualche modo, si sentiva responsabile in quanto suo cugino e suo punto di riferimento. Quel ragazzo ne aveva combinata un'altra delle sue e lo aveva tenuto completamente all'oscuro. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo quando gli aveva fatto quelle domande su di lui. <i>Semplice curiosità</i>, aveva detto. Una bella strigliata non gliela avrebbe levata nessuno.</p><p>Si sollevò dal divano e posò il cellulare sul tavolo, dando un'ultima rapida occhiata a quel messaggio da poco ricevuto e il sorriso di Baekhyun gli ritornò in mente. Un calore sfociò dentro di lui, partendo dalla parte più profonda fino a raggiungere l'esterno delle guance. Scosse la testa e si strofinò gli occhi con le mani. Forse era la stanchezza e la carenza di sonno. Quelle continue sveglie giornaliere alle 6:30 del mattino diventavano sempre più pesanti da gestire anche per la sua giovane età.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Aveva avuto difficoltà a chiudere occhio, quella notte. L'immagine di Baekhyun e Chanyeol seduti a quel tavolo della caffetteria, a ridere e scherzare come due amiconi di vecchia data, lo aveva disturbato ogni singola volta che tentava di chiudere gli occhi. Aveva passato ore ed ore a cercare di capire perché, minuti interminabili a dare una spiegazione a ciò che aveva visto. Quel sorriso che Chanyeol aveva mostrato davanti a Baekhyun era stato l'oggetto della sua insonnia.</p><p><i>Quello non era il solito Chanyeol</i>, aveva pensato incessantemente. Su quello non aveva dubbi. Ma non riusciva a capire cosa fosse successo per portarlo a un tale cambiamento così improvviso. Fino a un paio di settimane prima, suo cugino aveva quel viso cupo e distaccato; adesso era come se fosse una persona diversa. Ne era felice, non c'era cosa che desiderasse di più al mondo che vedere Chanyeol felice come lo era da bambino, prima che la sua vita si sbriciolasse in mille pezzi in tenera età. Ma una parte dentro di sé era colma d'ansia. <i>Ha sorriso… ma perché proprio davanti a Baekhyun?</i></p><p>Quei pensieri martellarono il suo cervello, anche dopo essere uscito dall'ascensore che lo aveva portato al 26° piano del KEG. Era una delle giornate in cui era obbligato a presentarsi alla compagnia ma quel giorno, ancora più delle altre volte, non voleva essere lì. Non per il lavoro, non per le istruzioni che doveva memorizzare. Non voleva vedere Chanyeol. Era l'ultima persona che voleva vedere.</p><p>Di fronte all'ufficio del cugino, esitò per qualche secondo prima di bussare. Come doveva comportarsi con lui? Chanyeol non sapeva che lo aveva visto il giorno prima. Non sapeva nulla di tutta la faccenda. Che faccia doveva fare di fronte a lui? Doveva tenersi tutto dentro o chiederglielo? Forse stava solo viaggiando con la fantasia. Stava immaginando cose che non doveva immaginare. Era Chanyeol, dopotutto. Lui non gli avrebbe tenuto nascosto niente, specialmente se si trattava di cose importanti.</p><p>Raccolse tutto il coraggio che poteva e bussò alla porta, dopo aver preso un enorme respiro. Chanyeol era al solito davanti al suo computer, intento a scrivere qualcosa sulla tastiera. Quando lo sentì entrare, sollevò gli occhi verso di lui. "Sei in ritardo." disse.</p><p>"Ho fatto fatica ad alzarmi, oggi." mentì.</p><p>"Hai fatto le ore piccole, stanotte? Sei stato andato da qualche parte?"</p><p>"No. Avevo solo un po' d'insonnia."</p><p>Chanyeol distolse lo sguardo dallo schermo e si fermò un attimo. "Insonnia? Perché? Sei stato male in questi giorni?" chiese.</p><p>Sempre quel tono preoccupato quando parlava con lui. Chanyeol poteva essere un po' freddo con gli altri ma con lui tirava fuori il suo lato protettivo da fratello maggiore mancato. Doveva ammettere che un po' gli faceva piacere. Per uno come lui che era cresciuto senza le attenzioni dei genitori, ricevere tutte quelle attenzioni lo riempiva di gioia ma lo metteva anche in imbarazzo. Aveva già 22 anni e avere qualcuno che gli stesse dietro come mammina apprensiva non era qualcosa di cui vantarsi. A volte lo faceva sentire un po' stupido.</p><p>"Siediti qui davanti. Ho bisogno di parlarti."</p><p>Il suo cuore cominciò a battere all'impazzata mentre si accomodava sulla poltrona. "C-Che succede?" balbettò.</p><p>"Non devi dirmi niente?"</p><p>"Cosa dovrei dirti?"</p><p>"Che ne so, forse quello che hai fatto due giorni fa." disse, con gli occhi fissi su di lui in modo accusatorio. "Hai dimenticato di esserti confessato a Baekhyun? Mi pare che tu sia informato parecchio sul suo conto, ultimamente.</p><p>"Come fai a saperlo?"</p><p>"Quindi lo confermi."</p><p>Si morse la lingua. Voleva essere lui stesso a parlargliene ma Baekhyun lo aveva battuto sul tempo. "Quando te lo ha detto?"</p><p>"Questo non importa. Si può sapere cosa ti è passato per la testa? Jongin, non sei più un ragazzino!" lo rimproverò.</p><p>"Cosa ho fatto di male? Gli ho solo detto quello che provavo. Sono stato onesto."</p><p>"Ti rendi conto che lo hai conosciuto appena qualche giorno fa?"</p><p>"Sì."</p><p>"E ti rendi conto che è impossibile innamorarsi di una persona in così poco tempo?"</p><p>Baekhyun gli aveva detto esattamente le stesse cose. "Non c'è una legge che dice quanto tempo serve per innamorarsi di qualcuno. A me è piaciuto subito e questo basta." rispose, con un tono impertinente.</p><p>Chanyeol si passò una mano sul viso, strofinando appena gli occhi stanchi a causa del computer. "Ti sei fermato a pensare per un attimo a Baekhyun? Ti sei chiesto almeno per un momento quali fossero le sue preferenze, ad esempio?"</p><p>"No, ma…"</p><p>"Niente ma." lo bloccò, alzando di poco la voce e sospirò. "Jongin, hai questo difetto di agire sempre prima di riflettere. Quando si decide di stare a contatto con le persone bisogna tener conto anche dei loro sentimenti. Tu ti sei dichiarato a Baekhyun senza sapere nemmeno se magari sta già con qualcuno o gli interessa un'altra persona. Potrebbero anche non piacergli gli uomini." precisò. "Non puoi buttarti in questo modo su una persona senza riflettere su queste cose. Devi imparare a considerare anche gli altri e non solo te stesso."</p><p>Che c'era di male a pensare di più a se stessi? Anche le altre persone non facevano altro. L'essere umano è egoista, pensa solo al proprio benessere e spesso a discapito della felicità dell'altro. Già in passato aveva sperimentato cosa si provasse a dedicarsi interamente ad una persona, dimenticandosi di se stessi. Credeva che quando si amava, si dovesse dare tutto all'altra persona, corpo e anima, e che la propria felicità dovesse essere messa su un gradino più in basso. Era questo il tipo di amore che aveva conosciuto in passato ed era finito per provare il più grande dolore della sua vita e temeva di riprovarlo. Si era promesso che mai più avrebbe permesso a se stesso di dimenticarsi della sua felicità. Lui sarebbe sempre dovuto stare un gradino più in alto.</p><p>"Non riuscirai a farmi cambiare idea." disse, infine.</p><p>"Questo lo so. Ma non vorrei che fosse la dura realtà a riuscirci."</p><p><i>Smettila di preoccuparti per me</i>, voleva urlargli. Il tempo aveva in parte guarito le sue ferite. Adesso era in grado di sopportarle da solo. Era tornato a camminare a testa alta, stava piano piano riprendendo in mano le redini della sua vita nell'ultimo anno e mezzo. Aveva ripreso a sorridere come faceva prima. Ma gli mancava sentire quel calore che si provava ad essere stetti al petto di qualcuno e sentire il suo affetto fuoriuscire da ogni poro. Implorava di essere amato da qualcuno e nel momento in cui aveva conosciuto Baekhyun sperava fosse lui a dargli quell'amore che cercava così disperatamente. Ma dalla sera precedente, un macigno nel cuore lo stava tormentando. Quella sensazione che si prova quando qualcosa ti sta per sfuggire dalle mani ancora prima di riuscire ad afferrarla.</p><p>"Adesso devo andare nell'ufficio di mio padre. Ha detto che doveva darmi qualcosa da fare." dichiarò. Si sollevò dalla poltrona e si bloccò poco prima di afferrare la maniglia della porta, pronto ad uscire. Una domanda era bloccata sulla punta della sua lingua, una domanda che temeva di fare. Temeva una risposta non onesta ma Chanyeol non era il tipo da dirgli bugie, non lo aveva mai fatto. Lui era sempre stato un sostenitore dell'onestà in qualunque circostanza. No, Chanyeol non gli avrebbe mai e poi mai detto una bugia. "Hyung, posso chiederti una cosa?"</p><p>"Cosa vuoi chiedermi?" rispose, distogliendo lo sguardo da un paio di fogli per concentrarsi su di lui.</p><p>"Che stavi facendo ieri sera?" La domanda gli uscì tutta d'un fiato. Temeva che esitando anche solo per un istante, non sarebbe più riuscito ad aprire bocca.</p><p>"Perché ti interessa?"</p><p>"Ieri sono passato di qui nel tardo pomeriggio ma la tua segretaria mi ha detto che non c'eri."</p><p>"Hanno annullato una riunione e sono uscito prima. Avresti potuto chiamarmi, se avevi intenzione di venire."</p><p>"Hai ragione." disse. Prese un altro grosso respiro. "E quindi, cosa hai fatto dopo essere uscito?"</p><p>Chanyeol non rispose subito. Attese qualche istante prima di parlare. "Sono tornato a casa." rispose. "Perché?"</p><p>Jongin si sforzò di mostrare un sorriso, il più convincente che poteva, mentre uno strano groppo alla gola gli bloccò l'aria. "Ero solo curioso. Tutto qui." disse, infine. Senza aggiungere altro, si voltò e uscì dall'ufficio, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. Uno strano senso di nausea lo colpì, così come un lieve giramento di testa. Le mani gli tremavano mentre cercava di calmarle, tenendole strette in due pugni. A piccoli passi, si avviò verso l'ascensore e invece di premere il numero 25 che lo avrebbe portato al piano in cui si trovava l'ufficio di suo padre, premette il tasto che lo portava al terrazzo della compagnia. Aveva bisogno d'aria. Si allentò il nodo della cravatta, prendendo grossi respiri ma era come se la gola si fosse bloccata. Dentro di sé sapeva di star esagerando ma non poté fare a meno di sentirsi in qualche modo tradito. Chanyeol aveva mentito e lo aveva fatto con un sorriso sul volto. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chapter 4.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stava morendo di fame. Già lungo il tragitto verso casa, seduto dentro l'autobus, lo stomaco aveva iniziato a brontolare insistentemente. Non vedeva l'ora di sedersi a tavola e mangiare qualunque cosa commestibile ci avesse trovato sopra. A causa dell'intensa giornata all'università aveva avuto poco tempo per pensare al cibo. Mancava poco alla fine del semestre, l'ultimo esame e avrebbe dovuto solo occuparsi dei festival prima dell'inizio della pausa estiva. Un ultimo sforzo. Le luci di casa erano accese. Fortunatamente, la nonna era tornata a casa prima di lui e gli aveva risparmiato la fatica di preparare la cena da solo. Era una frana ai fornelli.</p><p>"Sono tornato!" esclamò, entrando in casa. Si tolse le scarpe e avanzò verso la cucina.</p><p>"Bentornato." lo salutò la nonna, con in mano un grosso cucchiaio di legno e un grembiule di un azzurro un po' scolorito adornato da del merletto bianco ai bordi. Quante volte le aveva detto di buttare via quel grembiule orrendo. Era imbarazzante.</p><p>Baekhyun viveva con la nonna da quando aveva 6 anni ed era l'unica famiglia che aveva e che avesse mai avuto. Era una donna di statura bassa, snella e aveva superato i 50 anni di età. La sua testa era ricoperta da una folta chioma di capelli neri e la sua pelle era chiara come la porcellana. Aveva gli occhi di un marrone scuro ma che, esposti al sole, mostravano una leggera tonalità chiara simile al miele. Nel corso degli anni non era cambiata molto, era come se il tempo si fosse fermato per lei. Era una donna affascinante, sia nell'aspetto che nel carattere. Era molto intelligente, dolce e generosa, sapeva suonare il pianoforte, cucinare, cucire e anche disegnare. Inoltre, era anche un'instancabile lavoratrice. Per Baekhyun, era la migliore nonna che si potesse desiderare ed era felice di essere suo nipote. Anche se non era la sua vera nonna.</p><p>Quella donna, per chissà quale sconosciuta ragione, aveva deciso di adottarlo 18 anni prima e portarlo via da quel luogo orribile e inospitale che un tempo era stato ciò che poteva definire casa: l'orfanotrofio. Nonna Byun lo aveva preso con sé, gli aveva dato il nome che portava, la vita che stava vivendo e una quantità di affetto indescrivibile. Più di una volta sentiva di non meritarsi quell'affetto. Una donna così piena di qualità era stata sfortunata a beccarsi un nipote così pigro e anonimo. Nel suo piccolo, aveva sempre cercato di essere degno di lei e di non metterla mai in imbarazzo. Non voleva si pentisse di aver scelto proprio lui in mezzo a quella marea di bambini in attesa di una famiglia.</p><p>"Metto a tavola la cena." lo avvertì.</p><p>"Mi lavo le mani e arrivo!"</p><p>La casa in cui vivevano era molto piccola anche se non si poteva proprio definire casa. Aveva due stanze, un piccolo ma accogliente bagno con una minuscola vasca e una piccola cucina a gas in cui avevano messo il tavolo che usavano per consumare i loro pasti. Non era granché ma quello era il massimo che potevano permettersi al momento. La nonna era stata proprietaria di un negozio di articoli per le vacanze, escursioni e campeggi. Le fruttava un ottimo guadagno e riusciva tranquillamente a permettersi una bella casa. Ma la sfortuna volle che durante l'ultimo anno di liceo di Baekhyun, lei si ammalò di cancro. Da lì cominciarono tutti i loro problemi: fu un cancro tosto, i medici erano stati parecchio pessimisti al riguardo. Utilizzarono qualunque mezzo possibile per salvarle la vita ma tutto il denaro che la nonna aveva accumulato dopo anni di duro lavoro fu speso per pagare le cure, le spese ospedaliere e le medicine che dovette prendere. Divenne difficile mandare avanti il negozio e alla fine dovette chiuderlo e venderlo. Quando fu abbastanza in forze per poter ricominciare a lavorare, fu costretta a svolgere qualunque tipo di mansione per cercare di risollevarsi economicamente.</p><p>Baekhyun non era rimasto con le mani in mano. Decise di passare tutto l'anno successivo a lavorare per riuscire a mettere da parte il più possibile per aiutare la nonna con tutte quelle spese. Anche lui aveva fatto di tutto: dal cameriere, al tutor per i bambini delle elementari, il volantinaggio, consegne a domicilio, magazziniere in uno stabilimento. Aveva persino lavorato al mercato ortofrutticolo. Tutto per riuscire a sopravvivere con la nonna e magari pagarsi anche l'università, anche se era cominciato ad essere un sogno molto lontano da realizzare. A quei tempi, si era ormai convinto che non sarebbe mai riuscito a frequentarla e gli andava anche bene. La cosa più importante era la salute della nonna. Ma non appena si riprese, la nonna non volle sentir ragione: lo costrinse a fare l'esame di ammissione e non solo lo superò ma ottenne pure il massimo dei voti che gli permise di accedere alla borsa di studio. Se non l'avesse ascoltata quel giorno, ora non starebbe rincorrendo il suo sogno come stava facendo. </p><p>Nonostante i problemi, la nonna era sempre rimasta la persona più solare che Baekhyun avesse mai visto ed era lei che le aveva insegnato a vivere la vita con positività. Gli ripeteva sempre <i>'Fin quando restiamo insieme, possiamo superare qualunque cosa'</i>. Quelle parole erano così convincenti che non poteva far altro che crederci. Quel suo sorriso gli dava forza e lo aiutava a non cadere nello sconforto quando arrivavano le bollette da pagare ma i soldi non erano sufficienti. Col passare del tempo, cominciò ad avere qualche dubbio. Forse non bastava restare semplicemente uniti per affrontare le cose. Il soldi erano il motore del mondo. Senza quelli, difficilmente si andava avanti.</p><p>Baekhyun si sedette di tutta fretta e afferrò le bacchette, pronto a riempirsi la pancia con la buona cucina della nonna, la sua cuoca preferita. "Grazie per il cibo!" esclamò, con l'acquolina in bocca. Stava per afferrare il primo pezzo da mangiare quando notò il contenuto dei piatti a tavola. Quei grossi filetti di carne non erano qualcosa che era abituato a vedere. Per risparmiare, avevano deciso di non spendere troppo per i pasti durante i giorni comuni. Pietanze come la carne erano per i giorni festivi, per qualche occasione speciale o per accogliere un ospite, quelle rare volte che ne avevano uno. Il pesce era più economico, ad esempio. "Da dove vengono questi?" chiese, indicando i piatti di carne con le bacchette.</p><p>"Me l'ha regalata la signora di Gangnam a cui ho fatto le pulizie questo pomeriggio. Me l'ha data assieme alla paga di oggi." spiegò. "Mangia prima che si raffreddi tutto."</p><p>Baekhyun appoggiò le bacchette sul tavolo. La sua espressione si fece cupa. "Sei andata a lavorare di nuovo per quella donna? La sua casa è enorme, non puoi pulirla tutta da sola." disse. "Avevi detto che non ci saresti più andata perché era troppo faticoso."</p><p>"Lo so ma quella signora paga molto bene. Abbiamo bisogno di quei soldi." disse. "E poi, non ho dovuto fare molto. Fortunatamente, era più in ordine del solito."</p><p>"E perché hai accettato questa?" chiese, indicando i filetti di carne. "Non voglio mangiare gli scarti degli altri!"</p><p>La nonna lo guardò, aggrottando le sopracciglia e lasciando andare un sospiro. "Non sono scarti. Il figlio più grande le ha portato più carne di quanto potesse consumare da sola e ne ha data un po' a me per non sprecarla. Non c'è nulla di male nell'accettare una gentilezza del genere."</p><p>Baekhyun rimase in silenzio con la testa bassa. La nonna era visibilmente stanca, lo era molto negli ultimi mesi. Aveva aumentato il carico di lavoro per avere qualche spicciolo in più in tasta per la fine del mese ma così facendo stava solo peggiorando la sua cagionevole salute. In passato, la nonna era stata una persona molto in salute. Le piaceva andare in campeggio e fare lunghe passeggiate nei boschi. Amava la natura e le escursioni e da piccolo lo aveva portato a visitare molti dei posti più belli non troppo distanti dalla regione. Ma dopo la malattia, il suo corpo non era tornato quello di un tempo. I medici le avevano raccomandato più volte di non esagerare ma lei era testarda. Continuava a fare di testa sua e lavorare fino allo stremo delle forze. Non sapeva effettivamente quanti lavori la nonna avesse appuntati in agenda. Sapeva solo che usciva la mattina presto e spesso tornava esausta a casa poco prima dell'ora di cena. Ormai ci aveva fatto l'abitudine.</p><p>Il senso di colpa lo stava divorando. La nonna aveva faticato per tutto il giorno e lui era lì a lamentarsi del cibo a tavola. Doveva essere grato di riuscire a mangiare tutti i giorni. Altre persone, nel mondo, non erano così fortunati di avere almeno un pasto caldo al giorno. "Scusa, nonna. Non avrei dovuto dire quelle cose." disse a bassa voce, tenendo la testa bassa per l'imbarazzo. Cosa poteva capirne un ragazzino come lui del sacrificio? La nonna sgobbava dalla mattina alla sera per permettergli di vivere una vita dignitosa, come faceva da anni, e lui non aveva alcun diritto di lamentarsi.</p><p>La nonna sorrise e si allungò verso il ragazzo per arruffargli leggermente i capelli. "Adesso mangia. Voglio vedere i piatti ripuliti."</p><p>Baekhyun annuì, restando in silenzio, e riprese le bacchette. Cercò di mandar giù quel cibo ma per quanto buono fosse, l'appetito sembrava essergli passato. Mandava giù ognuno di quei bocconi a fatica. La nonna gli mise sul piatto altre fette di carne e gli fece segno di mangiare. Baekhyun annuì di nuovo, accennando un sorriso con la bocca piena. Doveva farlo per lei, per quanto non ne avesse voglia.</p><p>Come faceva ogni sera dopo essere tornato a casa, Baekhyun cominciò a raccontare la sua giornata. Lo faceva fin quando era bambino, quando tornava a casa da scuola e gli raccontava di tutte le cose nuove che aveva imparato. Lei lo ascoltava molto volentieri, con attenzione e curiosità. "Sai, ho un nuovo amico, ultimamente. Lavora alla compagnia vicino all'università." disse.</p><p>"Il KEG? Dev'essere parecchio più grande di te, allora."</p><p>Baekhyun scosse la testa. "Invece è più piccolo di qualche mese. Non so che cosa faccia ma credo sia qualcosa di importante. Ha detto che non può dirmelo. Dev'essere per forza qualcosa di top secret."
</p>
<p>"E' un tipo misterioso."</p><p>"E' anche molto intelligente ed educato." continuò. "All'inizio mi sembrava un tipo un po' freddo ma ho scoperto che è molto più gentile di quello che sembra. Inoltre, è anche molto bello. E' alto, magro, ha un viso perfetto e si veste molto bene. Penso di non aver mai visto una persona più raffinata di lui."</p><p>"Ti piace proprio questo amico, eh?" disse la nonna, con un sorriso. "E' passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta che hai parlato di qualcuno con così tanta ammirazione."</p><p>Baekhyun abbassò un po' lo sguardo, un pizzico di imbarazzo si riversò sulle sue guance. Non si era accorto di averne parlato con così tanto entusiasmo. "Sì, lo ammiro molto."</p><p>"Fammelo conoscere, un giorno. Sono curiosa di vedere questo principe delle favole. Invitalo a cena un giorno di questi."</p><p>"Posso davvero?"</p><p>"Certo che puoi." rispose. "E poi, mi hai incuriosita. Adesso voglio proprio vederlo con i miei occhi."</p><p>Il viso di Baekhyun si illuminò. "Glielo chiederò!"</p><p>La nonna ricambiò il sorriso. "Finisci di mangiare quello che hai nel piatto."</p><p>"Subito!" esclamò, riprendendo a mangiare. Il buon umore sembrava essere finalmente ritornato.</p><p>Ci era passato davanti parecchie volte ma fino a quel momento non si era mai fermato ad osservarlo per bene. Il palazzo che faceva da sede Korean Empire Group spiccava in mezzo a tutte le strutture di quella via. Era un grattacielo in cemento scuro pieno di finestre che si innalzava, imponente, come una grande montagna. L'ingresso era un enorme atrio luminoso continuamente pieno di gente che andava a veniva senza smettere di parlare. Era arredato con qualche poltrona in pelle e delle piante, ad ogni lato c'erano dei grandi pannelli che indicavano le varie direzioni da prendere per spostarsi all'interno dell'edificio. Da entrambi i lati c'erano quattro grossi ascensori. Al centro c'era un enorme bancone che aveva l'aria di essere la reception o una specie di punto di accoglienza per i visitatori. Le due donne che ci stavano dietro avevano i capelli legati con un chignon basso con un lieve trucco sul viso. Indossavano una camicia bianca e una gonna nera corta fino a metà gamba. I badge su cui sembravano essere scritti i loro nomi, completi di foto, erano attorno ai loro colli come una collana. Anche tutti gli altri dipendenti ne avevano uno simile attorno al collo. Una di loro era impegnata a parlare al telefono mentre l'altra stava sfogliando una grossa agenda.</p><p>Baekhyun si sentì intimorito da quell'ambiente. Ogni persona che gli era passata vicino mentre attraversava l'atrio era indaffarata, spesso col telefono attaccato alle orecchie, e le braccia non mancavano di essere occupate da cartelle che avevano l'aria di essere piene zeppe di documenti. Si stavano dando tutti un gran da fare. Osservandoli per bene, sembravano tutti uguali. Ognuno di loro era più o meno vestito allo stesso modo, persino le pettinature erano simili. Doveva essere quel famoso dress code di cui gli aveva parlato Chanyeol. Sembravano tanti piccoli robot che facevano avanti e indietro senza la minima espressione sul volto. Era dunque questo il mondo degli adulti?</p><p>Facendo attenzione a non farsi notare troppo, si avviò verso il bancone della reception e prima che potesse aprire bocca, la donna impegnata a sfogliare l'agenda sollevò gli occhi e si rivolse a lui. "Salve. Benvenuto al KEG." disse, con un tono gentile e un sorriso. "Come posso aiutarla?"</p><p>Era una di quelle rare volte in cui una persona si era rivolta a lui in un modo così formale. Lo scambiavano sempre per un liceale e quindi nessuno si era mai preoccupato di trattarlo come l'adulto che era. "Sono venuto per vedere un certo Park Chanyeol. Potrei sapere dove si trova il suo ufficio e se era possibile raggiungerlo?"</p><p>La donna sbatté le palpebre e mostrò un'espressione confusa. "Come ha detto, prego?"</p><p>"Park Chanyeol." ripeté. "Lavora qui."</p><p>Anche l'altra donna si avvicinò e anche lei aveva un'espressione confusa in volto. "Ha un appuntamento?" chiese.</p><p>"Ecco… no." rispose. Serviva un appuntamento per vederlo? Aveva già intuito che Chanyeol non fosse un semplice impiegato ma non pensava servissero certe formalità.</p><p>"Mi dispiace ma temo sia impossibile incontrarlo."</p><p>"E' un mio amico!" esclamò. "Non potrei vederlo per qualche minuto? Devo chiedergli una cosa. Non ci metterò molto."</p><p>"Non riceve nessuno senza appuntamento. Non si fanno eccezioni." disse, con tono secco e severo. "Devo chiederle di accomodarsi fuori."</p><p>"Ma…"</p><p>"Prego." disse, indicandogli l'uscita con le mani in un modo deciso ma educato.</p><p>Si sentì sconsolato e sconfitto. Era stato facile entrare ma pareva che la sua avventura all'interno di quell'enorme grattacielo fosse finita ancora prima di cominciare. Forse era meglio tentare un altro giorno o sperare di incontrarlo al parco o altrove ma negli ultimi due giorni Chanyeol non si era fatto vivo da nessuna parte. Non aveva neanche risposto ai suoi messaggi. Che gli fosse successo qualcosa? Magari si era ammalato. Ma la donna della reception gli aveva fatto intendere che si trovasse lì. Poteva tentare di incontrarlo a fine turno ma era ancora troppo presto e non poteva perdere tutto quel tempo ad aspettarlo.</p><p>Stava per arrendersi quando i suoi occhi scivolarono su due donne che stavano parlando non troppo distanti da uno degli ascensori. Una di loro stava passando un paio di cartelle all'altra donna e lì notò un particolare. Tutti gli altri dipendenti che aveva visto andare avanti e indietro tenevano in mano anche loro delle cartelle ma di colore diverso. Alcune rosse, altre azzurre e altre ancora verdi. Ma quelle erano gialle, esattamente come quelle che aveva visto sul sedile anteriore dell'auto di Chanyeol, dopo essersi salutati di fronte alla caffetteria un paio di giorni prima. A quel punto gli venne un'idea.</p><p>Senza farsi notare, si avvicinò alla donna con le cartelle tra le braccia, mantenendo le distanze. Entrò dentro uno degli ascensori e non appena le porte si chiusero, si avvicinò piano piano. Attese qualche secondo fin quando l'ascensore non si fermò. In alto, il numero 26 si illuminò. Premette un tasto e richiamò l'ascensore al piano terra. Se le sue supposizioni erano esatte, quella donna lo avrebbe portato dritto da Chanyeol, o almeno dove probabilmente poteva trovarsi il suo ufficio. L'ascensore era molto spazioso e veloce e ancora prima che se ne accorgesse, era già arrivato a destinazione.</p><p>Il 26° piano si mostrò subito affollato non appena mise piede fuori dall'ascensore. Alcuni impiegati facevano avanti e indietro, passandosi dei fogli e parlando al telefono. Il continuo chiacchiericcio risuonava nelle sue orecchie, un rumore fastidioso e insistente. In confronto, l'ingresso era molto più silenzioso. Andò avanti lungo l'elegante e ampio corridoio elegantemente arredato fin quando una voce non troppo distante lo bloccò e gli irrigidì i muscoli. "Ehi, tu." esclamò una voce profonda. Quando si voltò, vide un uomo alto vestito con un completo interamente nero e un'auricolare nell'orecchio destro avvicinarsi verso di lui con un'aria minacciosa. "Che cosa stai facendo qui?" Lui non era per niente gentile come le due donne della reception.</p><p>Baekhyun deglutii forte. "S-Stavo cercando un mio amico." balbettò. "Si chiama Park Chanyeol."</p><p>L'uomo sollevò un sopracciglio. "Hai un appuntamento?"</p><p>Di nuovo con quella storia dell'appuntamento. "No. Sono solo venuto per dirgli una cosa perciò…"</p><p>L'uomo gli afferrò il braccio quando cercò di allontanarsi. "Non puoi vederlo senza appuntamento." disse, con tono duro. "Sarà meglio che tu te ne vada."</p><p>Era sul punto di perdere la pazienza ed era raro che accadesse. "Ma sei sordo? Ti ho detto che devo solo dirgli una cosa!" esclamò, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia. La sua voce attirò l'attenzione degli impiegati che stavano svolgendo il loro lavoro non troppo distanti. Altri tre uomini vestiti allo stesso modo e altrettanto alti e robusti si avvicinarono non appena notarono il trambusto. "Cosa sta succedendo qui?" chiese uno di loro.</p><p>"Ci metterò poco, lo prometto! Devo solo chiedergli una cosa e me ne andrò subito!" continuò, con lo stesso tono di voce. Un altro degli uomini lo afferrò per l'altro braccio e cercò di trascinarlo verso l'ascensore. Le loro prese erano salde, anche impiegando tutte le sue forze non riuscì a spostarsi nemmeno di un centimetro. Più lui cercava di liberarsi e più loro mettevano forza in quella presa. Le braccia cominciavano a fargli male. A quel punto, gli venne in mente l'unica cosa che potesse fare per convincerli a liberarlo. Con uno scatto, diede un morso sull'avambraccio di uno degli uomini, il primo che lo aveva fermato. Ci mise più forza che poteva e lui, alla fine, mollò la presa, ritirando il braccio. Riuscì a staccarsi anche dall'altro e iniziò a correre ma la fuga fu breve. Gli altri due lo riafferrarono e cercarono di tenerlo fermo, tenendolo saldo per il torace. Baekhyun iniziò a dimenarsi, chiedendo di essere liberato ad alta voce e attirando l'attenzione di tutti. Ormai l'intero piano si trovava lì a godersi lo spettacolo, tra stupore e risolini.</p><p>Ma le risate cessarono e loro facce ritornarono serie non appena udirono una voce. "Che sta succedendo qui?" La voce di Chanyeol si fece strada in mezzo ai suoi lamenti. Il ragazzo avanzò verso di lui con lo sguardo cupo.</p><p>"Chanyeol!" esclamò, felice di vederlo.</p><p>Il ragazzo fece un cenno ai due uomini con la mano e loro lo lasciarono andare l'istante dopo. "Che ci fai qui?"</p><p>"Visto che non rispondevi ai miei messaggi ho pensato di venirti a trovare qui ma questi tipi non volevano farmi passare." si lamentò.</p><p>Chanyeol sospirò. "Vieni. Hai già attirato abbastanza l'attenzione." disse, afferrandolo per il braccio e costringendolo a seguirlo. Ma i suoi occhi caddero sul braccio di uno degli uomini in nero prima di allontanarsi. "Hai morso una delle mie guardie?" chiese, con tono incredulo, osservando quelli che sembravano i segni lasciati dai suoi denti sulla pelle arrossata.</p><p>Baekhyun strinse le spalle e cercò di evitare il suo sguardo accusatorio. "Non era mia intenzione." sussurrò, tenendo la testa bassa dall'imbarazzo.</p><p>Il ragazzo sospirò di nuovo e riprese a trascinarlo con sé. Si fermò di fronte a una grande porta nera e la aprì, obbligandolo ad entrare. "Tornate al lavoro." ordinò, poco prima di entrare, a tutta la gente che si era radunata là fuori e riuscì a sentire i passi di ognuno di loro che probabilmente si affrettava a raggiungere nuovamente la propria postazione di lavoro.</p><p>"Ohhh, sono scattati tutti." disse. "Cosa sei, il loro capo?"</p><p>"Che diavolo ci fai qui?" chiese, ignorando la sua ultima battuta e avanzando verso di lui. La sua faccia non prometteva nulla di buono.</p><p>Baekhyun indietreggiò istintivamente di qualche passo di fronte a quel tono. "Dovevo chiederti una cosa."</p><p>"E non potevi farlo in un altro modo?"</p><p>"E come? Non rispondi ai miei messaggi e non volevo disturbare con una telefonata." spiegò.</p><p>"Non ho avuto il tempo di rispondere e poi, guarda." Afferrò il telefono dalla scrivania e gli mostrò la loro chat. Negli ultimi due giorni gli aveva scritto più e più volte. Il contenuto dei messaggi era molto unilaterale, come se non si aspettasse di ricevere una risposta. Scriveva quello che faceva durante la giornata. Gli aveva mandato anche diverse foto. Alcune di cosa aveva mangiato e l'ultima di queste lo mostrava con un cucciolo di cane che aveva incontrato al parco. Nel testo del messaggio aveva scritto <i>'Ho fatto amicizia!!'</i> e una piccola emoji. "Ti ho dato il mio numero di telefono per aiutarti con Jongin non per usare la nostra chat come blog personale."</p><p>Baekhyun arricciò il naso. "Mi sembrava una cosa carina da fare." spiegò. "E poi sei stato tu il primo a scrivermi. Pensavo di facesse piacere."</p><p>Il ragazzo sospirò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. "E' stato solo un caso." disse, andando a sedersi dietro la sua scrivania.</p><p>"Quindi è questo il tuo ufficio."</p><p>Era molto grande. La prima cosa che attirava l'attenzione non appena si entrava era la sua scrivania. Era di un legno scuro e con dietro una grossa poltrona da ufficio in pelle nera. Di fronte c'erano due poltrone scure e un altro divano in pelle bordeaux. Sulla destra c'erano altre poltrone e al centro un lungo tavolo in vetro spesso con sopra una pianta e sotto un tappeto dello stesso colore dei divani. Di piante ce n'erano molte sparse qua e là e davano un tocco di colore a tutto quel nero, grigio e marrone dell'arredamento. Non c'erano tende ma delle persiane da ufficio che ricoprivano le enormi finestre alle spalle. C'era un televisore a schermo piatto appeso al muro, accanto al tavolo di vetro mentre sulla scrivania c'era un enorme computer di ultima generazione assieme a una pila di cartelle gialle. Nell'aria un unico profumo: la colonia di Chanyeol. Gli aveva invaso le narici non appena aveva aperto la porta.</p><p>"Wow, è proprio bello qui." disse, girando su se stesso per ammirarlo a 360 gradi. "Non ho mai visto un ufficio così bello in vita mia."</p><p>"Non è tutto questo granché."</p><p>"Scherzi? E' bellissimo!" esclamò. Quell'ufficio trasudava ricchezza ed eleganza. Ogni singola cosa era pulita e in perfetto ordine, tutto curato con gusto nei minimi particolari. Non era difficile capire a chi appartenesse. Tutto lì dentro era la proiezione di ciò che era Chanyeol: elegante, raffinato e sofisticato. Unico. Anche se piena di cartelle e documenti, anche la scrivania era in ordine. Analizzò per bene quello che era il posto in cui Chanyeol passava gran parte della sua giornata e i suoi occhi caddero sulla spessa targa in vetro posta leggermente a destra, quando si accomodò su una delle poltrone di fronte. Su di essa c'era scritto 'CEO Park Chanyeol'. Baekhyun la osservò per qualche secondo prima di realizzarne il significato. Non era un esperto d'inglese, quel poco che sapeva lo aveva imparato a scuola, ma lo conosceva abbastanza da capire cosa significasse quella parola. CEO era l'acronimo di Chief Executive Office. Amministratore delegato.</p><p>"Chanyeol." lo chiamò. Deglutii prima di aprire bocca. "Per caso sei il capo di questa baracca?"</p><p>"Come baracca?" chiese, facendo una smorfia. "Mio padre e mio nonno non ci hanno sputato sangue per farla arrivare dov'è adesso per poi sentirla chiamare baracca."</p><p>Spalancò gli occhi. "Sei il capo di questa il compagnia." Era più un'affermazione che una domanda. Una realizzazione.</p><p>"Ci sei arrivato, finalmente. Mi chiedevo quanto ci avresti messo a notale la targa sulla scrivania."</p><p>"Che figata!" esclamò, alzandosi di colpo dalla poltrona. "Quindi tutto questo posto è tuo?"</p><p>"Sì."</p><p>"E tutta quella gente lavora per te?"</p><p>"Sì."</p><p>"Quindi tu non sei ricco, sei miliardario!" disse, quasi urlandolo.</p><p>"Abbassa la voce." gli ordinò. "Hai già attirato abbastanza l'attenzione, per oggi."</p><p>Stentava a credere alle sue orecchie. Che Chanyeol non fosse un semplice dipendente era chiaro. Ma mai avrebbe immaginato che fosse lui stesso un membro di questi piani alti. Anzi, era molto più di un semplice membro. Avrebbe dovuto capirlo dal suo abbigliamento, dal suo modo di fare, dal suo atteggiamento, dal modo in cui la donna della reception e le guardie all'ingresso del piano si erano rivolti a lui. La sua giovane età lo aveva fregato. "Certo, che un CEO me lo immaginavo diverso." disse. "Credevo fossero tutti vecchi, con la pancia e brutti. Mentre tu sei alto, magro e bello! E sei anche giovanissimo!"</p><p>"Ora che mi ci fai pensare, mio padre era così." disse, a bassa voce. "Ma non eri venuto qui per chiedermi qualcosa?"</p><p>"Ah, sì." Baekhyun tornò ad accomodarsi sulla poltrona, ritornando alla realtà. Adesso che era lì non sapeva esattamente come chiederglielo. Era una proposta un po' stramba, forse inaspettata. Chissà come l'avrebbe presa. Era venuto fin lì con tutte le buone intenzioni, raccogliendo tutto il suo coraggio ma ora che ce lo aveva davanti si sentiva in imbarazzo a chiederglielo. "Ecco…" esitò. "Ho parlato di te a mia nonna. Si è molto incuriosita e…"</p><p>"E…?"</p><p>Lasciò andare un grosso respiro. "Mi ha detto di chiederti se ti andava di venire a cena da noi, una sera." La frase gli uscì tutta d'un fiato e con un tono di voce tremolante.</p><p>"E sei venuto per chiederti questo? Non potevi scriverlo in un messaggio?"</p><p>"L'ho fatto! Più o meno…" disse. "Ma non hai risposto."</p><p>Chanyeol si grattò la testa. "Certo che sei proprio strano." disse, con un pizzico di ironia nel tono di voce. "Ci penserò su."</p><p>Sul viso di Baekhyun apparve un grosso sorriso. "La nonna ne sarà felicissima! E' curiosa di conoscere il mio nuovo amico."</p><p>"Da quando noi due siamo amici?" chiese, appoggiandosi sullo schienale della poltrona. Un sorrisetto apparve sulle sue labbra.</p><p>"Uhm… da due giorni?"</p><p>Il ragazzo sorrise di nuovo e ritornò a sistemare i fogli sparsi della scrivania. "Ringrazia tua nonna da parte mia e dille che farò il possibile per organizzarmi. Ma ora dovresti andare. Non puoi rimanere qui."</p><p>Baekhyun fece per alzarsi dalla poltrona ma un boato lo fece sussultare. Il potente suono di un tuono riecheggiò dentro l'ufficio. Si alzò per guardare fuori dalle finestre attraverso le tapparelle. Fuori il cielo si era fatto scuro e la pioggia aveva iniziato a picchiettare contro il cornicione, bagnando i vetri delle finestre. Anche Chanyeol stava curiosando attraverso le tapparelle. "Piove." disse Baekhyun.</p><p>"Eppure c'era un bel sole stamattina."</p><p>"Ehy, Chanyeol." lo chiamò. Prese un grosso respiro. "P-Posso rimanere qui?" Anche senza aprire bocca, già dalla sua faccia poteva intuire quel 'no' di risposta. "Ti prego! Non ho l'ombrello e la fermata dell'autobus è lontana!" lo implorò. "Lasciami rimanere qui fino a quando non smette di piovere!"</p><p>"Neanche per sogno!" rispose. "Dovrai arrangiarti."</p><p>"Dai, non essere cattivo!" esclamò, strattonandolo per la giacca. "Se mi prenderò un malanno, sarà solo colpa tua!"</p><p>Chanyeol si passò di nuovo una mano tra i capelli e si schiarì la voce. "E va bene." disse, infine, mostrando un po' di pietà.</p><p>"Evviva! Grazie!" saltò dalla gioia, mentre ritornava sulla poltrona da cui si era alzato, saltellando.</p><p>"Ma a patto che tu non tocchi niente. Non devi spostare niente e soprattutto non devi toccare nessuna cartella o aprire i cassetti." disse, severo. "Sono stato chiaro?"</p><p>"Non devi preoccuparti! Devo sistemare gli appunti che ho preso oggi a lezione. Me ne starò buono qui."</p><p>"Inoltre…." continuò. "Devo andare a una riunione, tra poco. Devo lasciarti da solo per circa un paio d'ore. Mentre starò via ti chiuderò dentro con la mia chiave così non entrerà nessuno. Se qualcuno dovesse bussare, non aprire per nessun motivo. Non fiatare."</p><p>Per cosa l'aveva preso, per un bambino di 5 anni? Era proprio un tipo diffidente. "Agli ordini! Puoi andare tranquillo."</p><p>Chanyeol sistemò le ultime cose prima di uscire e lasciarlo, non prima di avergli fatto ulteriori raccomandazioni. Rimasto da solo, l'unico rumore nell'ufficio divenne quello della pioggia che scendeva incessantemente fuori. Tirò fuori i suoi appunti e cominciò a darsi da fare ma una strana sensazione di solitudine si accese dentro di lui. Quell'ufficio era bello, certo, ma c'era qualcosa che lo rendeva triste. Forse quella sua esagerata grandezza lo rendeva un po' inquietante. Chanyeol era davvero abituato a passare così tante ore della giornata lì dentro? E tutto da solo? Probabilmente anche lui aveva provato della solitudine dentro quelle grandi mura in giornate come quelle. A fargli compagnia ci pensò l'intenso odore della colonia di Chanyeol che, nonostante fosse uscito dall'ufficio da parecchio tempo, si riusciva ancora a percepire quasi come se fosse ancora lì. Respirandolo più che poteva, improvvisamente, quella solitudine svanì un po'.</p><p>"Bentornato." disse, quando sentì la porta dell'ufficio aprirsi alle sue spalle.</p><p>Chanyeol entrò portando ancora con sé le cartelle con cui era uscito e le gettò sulla scrivania, sopra le altre che aveva lasciato lì. "Ci ho messo più del previsto."</p><p>"Non importa, io ho appena finito." dichiarò. "E giuro che non ho toccato niente."</p><p>"Ho visto." Chanyeol si sedette dietro la scrivania e si strofinò leggermente gli occhi. Sembrava visibilmente stanco e provato.</p><p>"Qualcosa non va?"</p><p>"Sono solo un po' stanco, tutto qui." rispose. "Queste riunioni sono molto pesanti."
</p>
<p>"Devi andarci per forza?"</p><p>"Certo. In fondo, sono il capo della baracca." ripeté l'espressione che Baekhyun aveva usato un paio d'ore prima, con una nota scherzosa nel tono di voce.</p><p>Baekhyun ridacchiò. "Fuori ha smesso di piovere. Sarà meglio che vada." Si alzò dalla poltrona e rimise il suo quaderno degli appunti e la penna dentro lo zaino. "Posso sperare di avere una risposta riguardo l'invito?"</p><p>"Ti scriverò un messaggio."</p><p>Baekhyun annuì con un sorriso e si fece strada verso la porta con Chanyeol che lo seguì, qualche passo indietro. "Hai intenzione di prendere di nuovo l'autobus?"</p><p>"Certo."</p><p>"Non sarà pericoloso?"</p><p>"Lo hai detto anche l'altra volta. Perché pensi che gli autobus siano pericolosi? Non ne hai mai preso uno?"</p><p>"No, mai."</p><p>Baekhyun sbatté le palpebre. "Mai? E come ti spostavi prima di prendere la patente?"</p><p>"Mi portava in giro il mio autista." rispose.</p><p>Domanda stupida. I ricchi non hanno bisogno di prendere qualcosa di così banale come l'autobus per spostarsi. Hanno chi li scarrozza in giro senza muovere un dito. "Beh, non sono affatto pericolosi. E sono molto economici." spiegò, mentre usciva dalla porta./p&gt;
</p>
<p>"Se lo dici tu."</p><p>Baekhyun ridacchiò di nuovo, fin quando non sollevò gli occhi e di colpo il suo sorriso si spense, dando spazio ad un'espressione piena di tensione. A pochi metri da lui, Jongin se ne stava fermo immobile a fissarlo con un'espressione turbata sul volto. "Baekhyun?" sussurrò.</p><p>Non si aspettava di vederlo lì e soprattutto in quel momento. Non si era preparato. Non aveva pensato a come comportarsi per quando lo avrebbe rivisto, né sapeva cosa avrebbe potuto dire. Le parole di Chanyeol lo avevano rassicurato a tal punto che aveva messo da parte qualunque tipo di preoccupazione sulla questione ma ora che lo aveva davanti di nuovo un profondo senso di agitazione crebbe in lui. Le mani gli iniziarono a tremare.</p><p>"Cosa ci fai tu qui?" chiese. Ma sembrava che si stesse rivolgendo più a Chanyeol che a lui.</p><p>"È venuto per chiedermi una cosa." rispose Chanyeol al suo posto. "Nulla di particolare. Solo una cosa riguardo una materia universitaria che ho studiato anche io. Aveva qualche dubbio."</p><p>Com'era bravo Chanyeol a mentire. La sua espressione rimase seria e pacata ad ogni parola, senza minimamente scomporsi. Il suo tono super convincente. Jongin avanzò verso di loro in silenzio, aggrottando leggermente le sopracciglia. Non pareva per niente convinto. "A nessuno al di fuori dei dipendenti è permesso entrare nella compagnia. E in particolare in questo piano." disse. Fissava Chanyeol con un'espressione strana. Sembrava quasi intimidatoria. "E soprattutto, senza appuntamento. Come è riuscito a passare?"</p><p>Chanyeol avanzò verso di lui. "Jongin…"</p><p>"Vi siete messi d'accordo per vedervi?" Quella domanda la fece con un tono nervoso, come se fosse sul punto di scoppiare. "Dimmi la verità!"</p><p>"Jongin!" intervenne Baekhyun, alzando di poco la voce, abbastanza da farlo calmare. "Vieni con me." disse, infine. Si voltò verso Chanyeol e gli rivolse un sorriso. "Grazie per l'aiuto."</p><p>Baekhyun avanzò lungo il corridoio per raggiungere l'ascensore e Jongin lo seguì poco dopo, in silenzio e con la testa bassa. Usciti dalla compagnia, si fermarono in una piccola area ristoro non troppo distante dal parcheggio esterno. L'area aveva qualche panchina di ferro ed era decorata da alberi e piante. Sparso qua e là c'era qualche posacenere. Si andò a sedere su una delle panchine e fece segno a Jongin di fare lo stesso, accanto a lui. "Vieni."</p><p>Il ragazzo esitò per qualche istante, guardandolo con aria confusa, ma poi si andò a sedere dove gli aveva indicato. Era vestito in completo come la prima volta che lo aveva visto. Gli calzava a pennello, probabilmente era fatto su misura. I piccoli lampioni attorno erano accesi e la loro luce si rifletteva sul lucido delle scarpe nere che indossava. Anche quelle avevano l'aria di essere costose. Anche se Jongin si vestiva in maniera molto simile a Chanyeol, i due trasmettevano due auree completamente diverse. Il look di Jongin era semplice, meno sofisticato ma pur sempre affascinante.</p><p>"Se ti interessa saperlo, sono entrato senza appuntamento." disse, all'improvviso. "E per questo ho creato un po' di problemi."</p><p>"Non mi interessa molto." rispose, guardando altrove.</p><p>"Prima sembrava il contrario."</p><p>"E' solo perché…" esitò. "Chanyeol sembra diverso."</p><p>"Diverso? In che senso?"</p><p>Rimase per qualche secondo in silenzio prima di parlare. "Ha iniziato a mentirmi e a nascondermi le cose."</p><p>Baekhyun lo osservò per qualche istante. Teneva la testa bassa e girata, come se stesse facendo di tutto per evitare il suo sguardo. Ma anche in quel modo riusciva a vedere la sua espressione amara, lo sguardo di qualcuno che aveva un peso nel cuore. Sembrava un cucciolo bastonato. "Non lo conosco abbastanza per poterlo dire ma Chanyeol non sembra il tipo da mentire con cattiveria." disse. "Per quanto possiamo provarci, nessuno è mai sincero al 100%. A volte, bisogna mentire per il bene degli altri o per proteggere se stessi. Se ti sta mentendo, probabilmente lo sta facendo per il tuo bene."</p><p>"Non ho bisogno di essere protetto da lui." precisò, con aria imbronciata.</p><p>Baekhyun ridacchiò. "Evidentemente Chanyeol non la pensa così. Sei fortunato ad avere una persona come lui vicino."</p><p>Finalmente il ragazzo trovò il coraggio di voltarsi verso di lui. "Perché mi hai portato qui?"</p><p>"Volevo parlare un po'." disse, incrociando le gambe. "Mi sono reso conto che non so niente di te."</p><p>Non sapeva esattamente cosa stesse facendo. Dentro di sé, sperava di trovare il coraggio di rifiutarlo e mettere fine a quella storia ma di fronte a quell'aria triste gli si strinse il cuore e non se la sentì di farlo proprio quel giorno. Al quel punto, pensò che prima di farlo, conoscerlo meglio poteva essere una buona idea. Sapere un po' più su di lui lo avrebbe aiutato a trovare il modo migliore per rifiutarlo senza ferirlo troppo, come sperava. "Quanti anni hai, ad esempio?"</p><p>"Ho 22 anni."</p><p>"Ma guarda! Quindi sei più piccolo di me. E io che pensavo fossimo coetanei. Io ne ho 24."</p><p>"Davvero?" chiese, con tono stupito. "Ero convinto fossi più piccolo. Allora devo chiamarti hyung."</p><p>"Se vuoi." disse, con un sorriso. "Frequenti la Yonsei, vero?"</p><p>"Huh? S-Sì."</p><p>"Che facoltà?"</p><p>"Business Administration."</p><p>"Ah, è la stessa che ha frequentato Chanyeol. Quindi vuoi fare il suo stesso lavoro?"</p><p>"Non esattamente…" disse. Il suo tono si fece più cupo. "Sono stato costretto a iscrivermi a quella facoltà."</p><p>"Come sarebbe a dire 'costretto'?"</p><p>"Mio padre ha voluto a tutti i costi che la frequentassi. Vuole che anche io prenda il mio posto là dentro, un giorno, ma io non voglio."</p><p>"E allora cosa vorresti fare?" chiese, curioso. "Qual era il tuo sogno da bambino?"</p><p>Jongin rimase in silenzio. Abbassò la testa e le sue guance si arrossarono leggermente. "Ballare." sussurrò, in maniera quasi impercettibile.</p><p>"Come?"</p><p>"Volevo fare il ballerino." ripeté. Abbassò ancora di più lo sguardo. "Ma non prendermi in giro per questo."</p><p>"Perché dovrei farlo? E' un sogno bellissimo!" esclamò. "Io non sono capace nemmeno di muovermi sul posto. Balli ancora?"</p><p>"No, ho smesso da un bel po'." disse. C'era tristezza nei suoi occhi e un pizzico di nostalgia nel suo tono di voce. "Quando ero molto piccolo i miei genitori andavano spesso a teatro e mi portavano con loro a vedere degli spettacoli di danza classica. Ne ero affascinato, così tanto che chiesi a mia madre di iscrivermi a un corso per imparare. Lei accettò, con mia grande sorpresa, e già a 5 anni iniziai a frequentare la scuola." raccontò. "Ero piuttosto bravo. I maestri mi lodavano continuamente e dicevano che avrei fatto molta strada, se avessi continuato. Ma dopo aver compiuto 12 anni, mio padre m'impedì di continuare a frequentare le lezioni. Diceva che la danza è una cosa da femmine e che un maschio che balla è solo un imbecille."</p><p>"E hai smesso a quell'età?"</p><p>"Dovevo farlo ma non volevo. Cascasse il mondo io avrei dovuto continuare. Così decisi, ogni anno, di falsificare la firma di mio padre e firmare l'autorizzazione a frequentare le lezioni senza che lui ne sapesse niente. Per pagare le lezioni, sfilavo dei soldi dal suo portafoglio una volta al giorno perché avevo paura che intercettasse il pagamento se avessi usato una carta di credito. Non si accorgeva mai se mancava qualche banconota. Partecipavo solo ai tornei di Seoul o di qualche piccola città vicina per non destare troppi sospetti. Mi spostavo solo con i mezzi pubblici invece di andare con l'autista che mi accompagnava a scuola per non essere scoperto. Nascondevo i trofei e le medaglie dentro uno scatolone per sigillato sotto il letto. Per tutti quegli anni, non si era mai accorto di niente, tanto era impegnato a stare dietro al suo lavoro e ai suoi affari." spiegò.</p><p>"Ti piaceva tanto, vero?"</p><p>Jongin annuì, con un piccolo sorriso. "Mi faceva sentire libero. Per uno come me, costretto a vivere sotto un regime pieno di rigide regole e imposizioni, la danza era come una via d'uscita da quell'inferno. Mi piaceva essere ammirato mentre ballavo. Alla fine di ogni spettacolo, chiunque avesse assistito veniva da me a farmi i complimenti, persino i genitori dei miei compagni." disse. "Ma i miei compagni avevano la famiglia e gli amici a guardarli i mezzo al pubblico. Io non avevo nessuno. Ballavo soltanto per me stesso."</p><p>Il suo viso era triste. Non poteva immaginare quanto potesse essere stata dura per lui. Lui si reputava fortunato, la nonna aveva sempre appoggiato ogni sua scelta. Era la sua prima sostenitrice in tutto e per tutto. Jongin, al contrario, sembrava essere cresciuto senza alcun appoggio. Solo con se stesso, era costretto ad essere la sua unica spalla su cui fare affidamento. Non poteva immaginare quanta solitudine si provasse a crescere così.</p><p>"Poi, un giorno, qualcosa cambiò." riprese a parlare. "Alla fine di uno dei miei ultimi spettacoli, vidi Chanyeol. Scoprì che era già venuto ad altri miei spettacoli e io non ne sapevo niente. Inoltre, scoprì anche che era lui quello che mi mandava un mazzo di fiori in camerino alla fine di ogni esibizione. Quel giorno, decise di darmeli di persona e mi fece anche i complimenti."</p><p>"Chanyeol?"</p><p>Annuì con un sorriso. "Ero così felice." disse. "A causa di vari problemi, io e lui siamo stati separati durante l'infanzia e siamo cresciuti separati. Ma non passava giorno senza che io sperassi di poter anche solo parlare con lui, come facevamo da piccoli. Vederlo lì e sapere che lui era fiero di me, fu come vincere il più importante dei trofei. E' un emozione che conservo gelosamente dentro di me."</p><p>"E poi cosa è successo?" chiese.</p><p>"Mio padre scoprì tutto e mi costrinse a smettere immediatamente. Fu come se mi fosse caduto il mondo addosso." spiegò. "In quel periodo, ero molto incosciente, cominciai a fare un sacco di cose stupide e a frequentare la gente sbagliata. Avevo perso di vista ogni cosa. Passai un anno e mezzo di inferno. E' stato Chanyeol a salvarmi. Se non fosse stato per lui, non so dove sarei, adesso."</p><p>"Gli vuoi molto bene, non è così?"</p><p>Jongin annuì. "Io sono figlio unico e mi è sempre mancato l'affetto di un fratello o di una sorella. Quindi per me lui è sempre stato come un fratello maggiore o anche di più. E' il modello a cui mi ispiro."</p><p>Baekhyun sorrise e gli diede una leggera pacca sulla spalla. "Sono sicuro che anche Chanyeol ti vuole molto bene. Ecco perché è così protettivo verso di te. Non essere troppo duro con lui."</p><p>"Lo so."</p><p>Anche Baekhyun era figlio unico, o almeno lo credeva. Non aveva mai conosciuto i suoi genitori e non poteva sapere se questi, dopo averlo abbandonato, avessero avuto altri figli. Gli sarebbe piaciuto avere un fratello, o anche una sorella. Non faceva differenza per lui. In fondo, un po' poteva capire i suoi sentimenti e quel suo senso di solitudine. Adesso che aveva parlato con lui, riusciva a comprenderlo un po' di più. "Senti, posso chiederti una cosa?"</p><p>"Certo."</p><p>"Mi faresti vedere qualche passo di danza?"</p><p>Jongin sgranò gli occhi e le sue guance si scurirono. "C-Cosa?" balbettò.</p><p>"Non ho mai visto un ballerino di danza classica dal vivo prima d'ora. Mi faresti vedere qualcosa?" chiese. "Anche qualche semplice passo, niente di complicato."</p><p>Il ragazzo iniziò a grattarsi la testa con fare nervoso. "N-Non saprei…" continuò a balbettare, in preda all'imbarazzo. "E' passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta."</p><p>"Non importa. Non ti giudicherò se dovesse esserci qualche errore." lo rassicurò. "E comunque, non sarei nemmeno in grado di riconoscere gli errori."</p><p>Jongin non sembrava molto entusiasta della cosa, a giudicare dalla sua espressione frustrata. Ma cercò di convincerlo mostrandogli la faccia più convincente che potesse fare. Alla fine, sembrò arrendersi. "Va bene." disse, sospirando. "Ma solo qualche passo." Si alzò dalla panchina e si sistemò un po' il completo. "Non è proprio l'abbigliamento adatto ma farò del mio meglio."</p><p>"Metticela tutta!" lo incoraggiò.</p><p>Il ragazzo prese un grosso respiro, chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo per concentrarsi e poi si mise posa. Chiuse le gambe per poi divaricarle lentamente formando un rombo, tendendo i piedi fermi. Contemporaneamente, sollevò un braccio. "Questo si chiama 'plié'. Di solito lo si fa appoggiandosi a una sbarra per mantenere l'equilibrio ma io so farlo anche senza." Ritornò alla posizione di riposo. Piano piano, sollevò una gamba fino a dove i pantaloni del completo glielo consentirono, mentre il resto del corpo stava in equilibrio su una punta. Anche le scarpe gli limitavano i movimenti. "Questo invece si chiama 'développé'." spiegò, rimanendo in equilibrio. "Purtroppo il vestito non mi permette di arrivare più in alto."</p><p>"Deve fare un gran male." commentò Baekhyun, mentre non gli staccava gli occhi di dosso.</p><p>"Per niente, una volta che sei ben allenato ci fai l'abitudine." disse, mentre ritornava al suo posto. Poi risollevò una gamba verso l'esterno e lentamente cominciò a fare un giro su se stesso, tenendo la gamba sollevata e le braccia distese verso l'esterno ma un leggermente curvate. "Questo viene chiamato 'arabesques'. Ne esistono diversi tipi." disse. "Mentre questo passo è il più famoso." Si mise sulle punte con una gamba mentre sollevava l'altra, piegandola all'interno e formando un piccolo triangolo. Le braccia si curvarono, simulando un cerchio e,senza mostrare il minimo sforzo, fece velocemente un giro su se stesso, atterrando con le gambe separate e le braccia distese verso l'esterno.</p><p>"Una piroetta!" esclamò Baekhyun, riconoscendo quel passo che aveva visto altre volte in televisione.</p><p>"Esatto."</p><p>"Ne sapresti fare alcune di seguito?"</p><p>"Per chi mi hai preso? Certo che sì."</p><p>Cominciò a fare una, due, tre, quattro piroette, una dietro l'altra, volteggiando leggiadro lungo lo spazio dell'area ristoro. Nonostante il vestito gli impedisse dei movimenti fluidi, Jongin riuscì comunque a rendere ogni singolo passo elegante e privo di imperfezioni. Mentre danzava, la sua espressione si fece serena e distante, come se avesse dimenticato tutto ciò che aveva intorno. Il suo viso si era illuminato. Sembrava quasi un angelo che si librava nel cielo con le sue potenti ali. Baekhyun rimase incantato di fronte a una tale bellezza.</p><p>"Wow." esclamò. "Non avevo mai visto nessuno muoversi così bene."</p><p>"Te l'ho detto. Ero il migliore dell'intera scuola." disse, con fierezza. Si vedeva proprio che gli piaceva ricevere complimenti.</p><p>"Un talento come il tuo non dovrebbe essere sprecato così. Non hai provato a parlare con tuo padre? Potresti convincerlo a farti riprendere le lezioni. Sei ancora in tempo per riprendere."</p><p>Tutto un tratto, Jongin ritornò serio e la serenità sul suo viso svanì mentre si fermava e ritornava dritto. "Questo è impossibile."</p><p>"Perché dici che è impossibile? Se provassi a spiegargli i tuoi sentimenti lui potrebbe-"</p><p>"Tu non capisci!" alzò la voce. "Lui non può capire. Non potrà mai."</p><p>Baekhyun sussultò e si zittì. Forse era stato troppo invadente e inopportuno. Non conosceva abbastanza di lui per poter mettere il naso nelle sue faccende famigliari. Eppure non poteva sopportare che un ragazzo così dotato dovesse abbandonare il suo sogno a causa di uno stupido capriccio del padre. Anche gli uomini potevano danzare e non c'era nulla di cui vergognarsi. "Mi dispiace. Sono stato invadente."</p><p>"A me dispiace di aver alzato la voce." disse, mentre ritornava a sedersi accanto a lui. "Ti sto mostrando solo i lati peggiori di me."</p><p>"Questo non è vero." disse. "Mi hai appena mostrato un lato meraviglioso e non devi vergognartene solo perché è tuo padre a dirtelo. Devi fare solo ciò che ti dice il cuore."</p><p>"Lo sto già facendo. Non sarei qui a parlare con te, allora."</p><p>Lo guardava fisso negli occhi, esattamente come aveva fatto quella sera al ristorante. Con coraggio, senza alcun imbarazzo o timore. Se qualche minuto prima gli era sembrato un giovane scoraggiato dalla vita, adesso era come se avesse di fronte un uomo forte e sicuro di sé. E lui realizzò di non essere ancora in grado di affrontarlo come voleva. Non mentre aveva con quegli occhi così seri e rigidi a fissarlo con così tanta insistenza. Lentamente, il ragazzo iniziò a sporsi verso di lui, senza smettere di guardarlo. Ad ogni secondo era sempre più vicino, fino a quando i loro visi non furono a pochi centimetri l'uno dall'altro. Da quella distanza, Baekhyun riuscì a sentire il suo profumo. Un aroma di gelsomino, forse. Era talmente potente da inondargli le narici come se glielo avessero spruzzato direttamente sul viso. Era diverso dalla colonia che utilizzava Chanyeol.</p><p>Jongin continuò ad avvicinarsi senza esitazione, concentrando adesso gli occhi sulle sue labbra tremolanti. Era a un passo dal centrare il suo obiettivo ma Baekhyun fu abbastanza rapido da fermarlo. "No, scusami." disse, a bassa voce, mentre distoglieva lo sguardo e si allontanava di poco.</p><p>"Ti disgusto così tanto da non accettare neanche un bacio?"</p><p>"No, non è questo. Io…" esitò. Come poteva spiegarglielo? Le mani gli tremavano mentre le stringeva contro il metallo della panchina. "Per te avrebbe un significato diverso."</p><p>L'espressione di Jongin si fece ancora più seria ma un velo di tristezza coprì i suoi occhi. Da quella distanza, poteva vedere le sue labbra carnose tremare e trattenersi, come se fosse sul punto di dire qualcosa. Poteva percepire la frustrazione fuoriuscire da ogni angolo del suo corpo. "Lui ti piace, vero?"</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>"Chanyeol." disse. "Lui ti piace. E' per questo che non vuoi baciarmi."</p><p>Di cose strambe ne aveva sentite molte uscire dalla bocca di quel ragazzo ma quella era sicuramente la più assurda. "C-Cosa? No, non è così!" esclamò, balbettando. "Lui è solo un amico che ho conosciuto da poco!"</p><p>Jongin accennò un sorriso, anche se con gli occhi ancora pieni di tristezza. "Tu non hai la minima idea di come sorridi di fronte a lui, non è così?</p><p>Rimase in silenzio dopo quella domanda. Stava tentando con tutto se stesso di trovare un modo per rispondere e farlo nella maniera più convincente possibile ma non ci riuscì. Il fiatò gli si mozzò in gola e ciò non fece altro che mandarlo in totale frustrazione. Perché non riusciva a dire niente? Cosa c'era a frenarlo? Probabilmente la paura di dire qualcosa che potesse ferirlo e rompere la promessa fatta a Chanyeol. O magari, la paura di non riuscire ad esprimersi al meglio e peggiorare la situazione. Ma quella domanda lo lasciò di sasso. "Che intendi?" riuscì a dire, alla fine.</p><p>Jongin non rispose. Si alzò dalla panchina e fece per allontanarsi. "Non mi arrenderò tanto facilmente. Anche se dovesse trattarsi di Chanyeol." disse. Nelle sue parole c'era sicurezza e determinazione, come nei suoi occhi. Sembrava intendere veramente quello che aveva detto. Baekhyun rimase da solo poco dopo, in preda ai mille pensieri che gli martellarono la testa. Era venuto lì con lo scopo di riuscire a migliorare la situazione ma finì per causare solo l'effetto opposto. E adesso era più confuso e disperato di prima. Quella domanda continuava a frullargli in testa. Gli piaceva Chanyeol? Impossibile.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Si sentiva un completo idiota. Baekhyun non aveva la minima intenzione di ricambiare i suoi sentimenti, ormai era evidente. Non era neanche minimamente interessato ad approfondire una sconoscenza in quel senso. Riusciva ancora a sentire la sua mano pressata contro il suo petto mentre lo allontanava quando aveva tentato di baciarlo. Un gesto avventato ma non pensava di essere rifiutato in un tale modo. E oltre a quella dolorosa realizzazione, un altro problema si fece avanti. Baekhyun aveva cercato di negarlo, non che si aspettasse che confessasse così su due piedi. Ma era quasi certo che tra quei due ci fosse qualcosa. Aveva troppa esperienza per non riuscire a capire quando due persone erano attratte l'una dall'altra. Gli occhi e i sorrisi non mentono mai.</p><p>Che fossero consapevoli di questi sentimenti era incerto. Lo stesso Baekhyun sembrava essere caduto dalle nuvole. E lì si rese conto del terribile sbaglio che aveva commesso. Se Baekhyun era sincero e non si era realmente accorto di niente, adesso con tutta certezza era da qualche parte in preda alla confusione e ai dubbi. E se si fosse reso conto di quei sentimenti? Lui se ne sarebbe stato complice ed era ultima cosa che voleva. Chiederlo a Chanyeol era fuori discussione. Non aveva il coraggio, temeva la sua risposta e, comunque, avrebbe trovato un modo convincente per negare tutto e cambiare discorso come faceva sempre. Non era in grado di tenergli testa. Perché diavolo non era in grado di tenere a freno a lingua? La sua impulsività stava rischiando di allontanare sempre di più Baekhyun da lui. Lo stava portando dritto tra le braccia di un'altra persona, una persona contro cui non poteva competere.</p><p>A rompere la sua marea di pensieri fu il suono del campanello del suo appartamento. Cercò di ignorarlo, fingendo di non essere in casa ma chi stava fuori dalla porta non aveva la minima intenzione di cedere. Si fece sempre più insistente, suonando due, tre, quattro volte. Solo Chanyeol e suo padre conoscevano il suo indirizzo e per la prima volta, aveva paura di aprire ad entrambi. Poi, dei colpi forti bussarono contro la porta. "Jongin, apri immediatamente questa porta! Lo so che sei dentro!" urlò.</p><p>La violenta e furiosa voce di suo padre riecheggiò nelle sue orecchie, facendolo sussultare. E a giudicare dal suo tono di voce, sembrava anche molto arrabbiato. In un certo senso, se lo aspettava. Quelle volte in cui non si era fatto vivo alla compagnia, il padre mandava qualcuno a rimproverarlo al suo posto. Quel giorno era venuto lui di persona e ciò non prometteva nulla di buono. Si alzò dal letto a malincuore e andò verso l'ingresso. Fece un profondo respiro e prima di aprire la porta, preparandosi a ciò che lo aspettava. "Risparmiami la ramanzina. Lo so perché sei qui." disse, non appena aprì.</p><p>Suo padre si fece strada dentro l'appartamento, seguendo il figlio fino al soggiorno. La sua espressione era più furiosa del solito ma Jongin non ci diede molto peso. In fondo, ne era abituato, ormai. "Perché diavolo non sei venuto alla compagnia, oggi?" chiese. Aveva l'aria di uno che se avesse potuto, avrebbe sputato fiamme dalla rabbia.</p><p>"Non ne avevo voglia." rispose, mentre si accomodava sul divano. In realtà, ci era andato. Ma quell'improvvisa chiacchierata con Baekhyun era stato il suo cambio di programma. Dopo se n'era andato dritto a casa. Non era dell'umore giusto per ritornare lì.</p><p>Il padre rimase in piedi a fissarlo. "Non ne avevi voglia, dunque." disse. "Forse non ti è ancora chiara la tua posizione."</p><p>"Come mai sei venuto tu questa volta? Di solito mandi uno dei tuoi schiavetti a farmi la ramanzina." Stava giocando col fuoco e ne era consapevole. Ma un po' si divertiva a stuzzicarlo quando era di pessimo umore, specialmente perché sapeva che ciò lo faceva arrabbiare ancora di più.</p><p>Stranamente, il padre sembrò non cedere troppo a quelle provocazioni. "Devi sfruttare tutto il tuo potenziale se vuoi prendere il posto di tuo cugino!" esclamò, con un tono di voce che si fece ancora più alto e rabbioso.</p><p>"Non ho intenzione di prendere il posto di Chanyeol." disse, senza degnarlo di uno sguardo. "Mi pare di avertelo già detto un milione di volte."</p><p>Ed era la verità. Jongin non aveva mai aspirato al posto del cugino. Intanto perché non aveva alcun interesse. Più stava lontano da quel tipo di ambiente e meglio era. Non lo invidiava neanche un po' per quel tipo di ruolo che occupava. Poi, avrebbe significato tradire la persona più importante della sua vita. E per ultimo ma non meno importante, non aveva alcuna possibilità. Non era paragonabile neanche lontanamente a Chanyeol. Non aveva la sua intelligenza, la sua tenacia, la sua capacità di spiccare in tutto ciò che faceva. Era una nullità in confronto a lui.</p><p>"Non pensi abbastanza in grande, figliolo."</p><p>"Non chiamarmi figliolo!" esclamò, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia velenosa e severa. "E' disgustoso."</p><p>L'uomo rise. Quel orribile rumore invase le orecchie di Jongin e fu quasi tentato di coprirsele o addirittura alzarsi da quel divano per non sopportarla ulteriormente. "Non importa quello che dirai. Sono e resterò tuo padre." dichiarò. "Sbagli se pensi che ti lascerò un attimo di tregua. Arriverà il momento in cui sarai costretto a starmi dietro e nemmeno Chanyeol riuscirà a salvarti, stavolta." Poggiò dei documenti sul bordo del divano. "Studia per bene questi per domani. Guai a te se non ti presenti in ufficio o verrò a trascinarti con le mie mani." disse con quel tono che fece sembrare tutto una vera e propria minaccia.</p><p>Jongin ignorò quelle parole. Suo padre si voltò per dirigersi verso l'uscita e chiuse la porta dietro di sé, sbattendola con forza. La sola presenza del padre vicino a lui lo disgustava e l'aria del suo appartamento sembrava essersi infettata dall'odore di sigaretta e quella sgradevole colonia che era solito usare. Era l'odore che detestava di più al mondo ma purtroppo anche quello che conosceva meglio.</p><p>Spostò gli occhi sui documenti accanto a lui e con il braccio li colpì, scagliandoli contro il pavimento. I fogli si sparsero a terra e lì sarebbero rimasti fino a quando non si fosse deciso a prenderle e gettarli nella spazzatura. Quell'uomo aveva il potere di risvegliare in lui tutta una quantità di sensazioni nauseanti e sgradevoli che tentava disperatamente di tenere a freno. Ogni volta che se lo ritrovava vicino, gli ritornavano alla mente tutti gli abusi, gli insulti, le botte che aveva ricevuto. Perché a quell'uomo non era mai andato bene nulla di quello che facesse. Lo considerava una delusione, un impiccio. Più e più volte gli aveva detto di quanto si vergognasse di avere un figlio come lui. Ma non gli importava molto della sua opinione. Aveva imparato ad ignorarla fin da piccolo e se ne curò ancora meno quando Chanyeol tornò nella sua vita. A cosa gli serviva un padre del genere quando poteva fare affidamento a suo cugino che più e più volte aveva dimostrato di essere l'unico famigliare su cui poteva far affidamento. Finché c'era Chanyeol era tranquillo ma a quel punto non era certo che questa tranquillità sarebbe durata ancora a lungo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. chapter 5.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Vuoi smetterla di sospirare continuamente? Mi dai su i nervi." si lamentò Kyungsoo, senza staccare gli occhi dal suo libro.</p><p>Anche Baekhyun aveva un libro aperto davanti a sé ma ne aveva letto appena due pagine e poi era finito per usarlo come cuscino. Aveva troppi pensieri in mente e non lo rendevano sereno e quando non era sereno non riusciva a concentrarsi. E se non riusciva a concentrarsi, era la fine. Gli esami prima della pausa estiva erano alle porte e non poteva rischiare di fare un disastro. Mancava poco alla laurea. "Lasciami in pace." borbottò.</p><p>"Qualcosa non va, Baekhyun? Non è da te essere così giù di morale." disse Jongdae, seduto di fronte a lui. "Sei preoccupato per gli esami?"</p><p>Magari fossero gli esami la sua preoccupazione principale. "No."</p><p>"E allora che succede? Su, non fare quel faccino triste."</p><p>Jongdae si preoccupava sempre troppo per lui e lui lo sapeva benissimo. Infatti, cercava sempre di mantenersi allegro in sua presenza, proprio per evitare che si preoccupasse troppo. Era un tipo apprensivo con tutti ma con lui in particolare. Da un lato gli faceva piacere ma dall'altro lo metteva in imbarazzo. Jongdae era più giovane di lui. Solo di pochi mesi, certo, ma pur sempre più giovane. Era poco più basso di lui, aveva i capelli scuri e i gli occhi leggermente più chiari dei suoi. Aveva gli zigomi un po' spigolosi e una particolarità del suo viso era che non mancava mai un sorriso. Qualsiasi fosse il problema o l'avversità, lui sorrideva sempre. Probabilmente non lo aveva mai visto triste da quando si conoscevano. Era una persona estremamente positiva, bravo nel dare consigli e a trovare soluzioni ad ogni tipo di problema. Era anche molto amorevole. Accanto a lui ci si sentiva protetti e coccolati. Si prendeva cura di tutti come un fratello maggiore nonostante, dopo Kyungsoo, fosse proprio lui il più giovane del loro gruppo.</p><p>"Jongdae ha ragione. Neanche io riesco a guardarti con quell'espressione sul viso." intervenne Minseok, seduto anche lui di fronte, accanto a Jongdae, mentre sorseggiava il suo caffè freddo.</p><p>A differenza di Jongdae, Minseok aveva il viso tondo e paffuto ma con l'aria più matura. Si era da poco tinto i capelli di un castano chiaro e i suoi occhi ricordavano la forma tipica di quelli dei gatti. Era più grande di lui di due anni e il suo corpo era più sviluppato del suo. Quando aveva il tempo, Minseok andava in palestra ad allenarsi ma era forte di natura. Le sue braccia erano robuste come due aste di acciaio. Al contrario di Jongdae, lui era più taciturno e riservato. Era uno che preferiva ascoltare, piuttosto che parlare. Non sorrideva spesso e quando lo faceva, era quasi sempre con loro. Era molto protettivo nei loro confronti, forse perché era il più grande tra di loro. Era molto introverso, non era molto bravo ad esprimere le sue emozioni e spesso era Jongdae a farlo per lui. Per certi versi, quei due erano come il sole e la luna, il giorno e la notte, l'uno l'opposto dell'altro.</p><p>Ma insieme erano la coppia più bella che Baekhyun avesse mai visto. Si erano conosciuti quando Jongdae aveva ripreso l'università dopo il servizio militare e si erano messi insieme qualche mese più tardi. Da un anno e mezzo vivevano insieme. Non conosceva i dettagli, ma pare che per Jongdae sia stato un colpo di fulmine. Era sempre stato curioso di sapere come si fossero conosciuti ed innamorati ma non aveva mai trovato il coraggio di chiederlo. Non voleva essere troppo indiscreto anche se la curiosità lo aveva sempre divorato. Sperava che fossero loro a parlarne per primi.</p><p>"Come fareste a rifiutare qualcuno che ci sta palesemente provando con voi ma a voi non interessa?" chiese, all'improvviso. La domanda gli era uscita senza rifletterci troppo.</p><p>"Mi stai dicendo che qualcuno ci sta provando con te?" chiese Kyungsoo. "Deve essere proprio disperata questa ragazza per provarci con uno come te."</p><p>Gli lanciò un calcio contro un piede ma Kyungsoo lo schivò, prevedendo la sua mossa mentre ridacchiava. Sapeva che era il suo modo per tirarlo su di morale ma in quel momento non era in vena di scherzi. E comunque aveva ragione. Chiunque doveva essere davvero disperato per mettere gli occhi su di lui, considerando quanti bei ragazzi c'erano in giro. Se poi quel qualcuno era un uomo, beh, faceva ancora più ridere.</p><p>"Lei..." riprese, fingendo si trattasse di una ragazza come Kyungsoo aveva ipotizzato. "È molto bella. Fin troppo bella. E credo che chiunque sarebbe un pazzo a rifiutare qualcuno così ma io…" esitò.</p><p>"Non ti attrae particolarmente. Non c'è nulla di male." continuò Jongdae per lui.</p><p>Non capiva perché si ostinasse a nascondere che stesse parlando di un uomo, specialmente di fronte a Minseok e Jongdae. Aveva paura di essere giudicato? Da chi? Da una coppia gay? Da Kyungsoo che era sempre stato di larghe vedute quanto lui? "Diglielo e basta." intervenne Kyungsoo. "Ci resterà male ma non è un tuo problema."</p><p>"Non essere così insensibile." lo rimproverò Jongdae.</p><p>"Sarà lui l'insensibile se continua a darle speranze."</p><p>Chanyeol gli aveva detto più o meno le stesse cose. Più perdeva tempo, più la situazione rischiava di peggiorare. Anche se non sapeva se potesse andare peggio di così. Jongin aveva provato a baciarlo, si era già spinto fin troppo per i suoi gusti. Lo aveva evitato ma nessuno poteva sapere se sarebbe stato abbastanza fortunato la volta successiva. Quel pensiero lo metteva in estrema agitazione.</p><p>"Non è molto difficile. Devi solo essere onesto con lei e dirle non puoi ricambiare i suoi sentimenti perché non sei interessato." spiegò Jongdae. "Probabilmente ci resterà male, come ha detto Kyungsoo, ma col tempo le passerà."</p><p>"Sembra molto facile, detto così." disse. "Ma se si tratta di un uomo, la tecnica è la stessa?" Lo aveva chiesto senza pensarci troppo. Da un lato era terrorizzato a morte ma dall'altro era curioso delle loro reazioni. Le espressioni sul loro viso divennero quasi buffe.</p><p>"U-Un uomo?" balbettò Kyungsoo. "E chi è?"</p><p>"Ti ricordi quel ragazzo che ti ho presentato al supermarket tempo fa? Quello che lavora alla compagnia qui vicino."</p><p>"Quel tipo si è preso una cotta per te?" urlò, con un tono pieno di stupore.</p><p>"Abbassa la voce!" gli disse, guardandosi attorno per vedere se qualcuno lo avesse sentito. "No, non lui. Ti ricordi il ragazzo che gli stava seduto vicino?"</p><p>"Suo cugino?"</p><p>"Ecco. Si tratta di lui."</p><p>"Da quello che ricordo, ha passato tutto il tempo con la testa bassa, quel giorno. Era talmente silenzioso che quasi mi ero dimenticato della sua presenza."</p><p>"Il giorno dopo è venuto qui al campus e..." Nella sua mente si fecero spazio tutti i ricordi di quella assurda faccenda. Da quando era apparso all'improvviso al campus, alla cena a quel ristorante italiano in cui si era confessato, fino a quel tardo pomeriggio in quell'area ristoro della compagnia un paio di giorni prima. Quando i loro visi erano stati talmente vicini da riuscire a sentire i suoi respiri sulla guancia. Ognuno di quei ricordi lo imbarazzava a morte. "Non voglio ricordare." si lasciò scappare quel lamento, nascondendo il viso contro il libro.</p><p>"Beh, non cambia molto." Minseok intervenne, poggiando il suo caffè sul tavolo. "Che sia un uomo o una donna, non vedo la differenza. Funziona esattamente allo stesso modo. Sii onesto e tutto andrà bene."</p><p>Forse si era dimenticato di precisare che Jongin era un tipo piuttosto testardo. Poi, come se non bastasse, pareva si fosse messo in testa che tra lui e Chanyeol ci fosse qualcosa. Dalla bocca di quel ragazzo usciva un'assurdità dietro l'altra ogni volta che si vedevano. Ma proprio a causa di quella sua trovata, aveva avuto difficoltà a prendere sonno la notte e ciò non faceva altro che nuocere la sua già scarsa concentrazione di quel periodo. Non sentiva Chanyeol, né lo vedeva, da quando gli aveva fatto visita in ufficio. Aveva molto da dirgli ma poco fegato per prendere il telefono e scrivergli anche un semplice messaggio.</p><p>Passando di fronte alla compagnia, quella mattina, fu un po' tentato di entrare e andare da lui visto che ormai conosceva anche la strada per il suo ufficio ma prima che potesse realizzare, le sue gambe si stavano già dirigendo verso l'università, col cuore che batteva come un tamburo impazzito. Voleva vederlo, raccontargli ciò che lui e Jongin si erano detti, farsi avvolgere da quel senso si rassicurazione che sentiva ogni volta che era in sua compagnia ma non ne aveva il coraggio.</p><p>Diede una rapida occhiata all'orologio che aveva sul polso e si sollevò, raddrizzandosi. "Devo andare. Sono di turno alla caffetteria, oggi." disse. Rimise quel libro che aveva appena sfogliat dentro lo zaino e si alzò dalla panca. "Ci vediamo domani."</p><p>"Baekhyun." La voce di Jongdae lo bloccò. "Lo sai che puoi parlarci di qualsiasi cosa, vero?"</p><p>Lo sapeva benissimo. Quei tre erano come una famiglia per lui, come i fratelli che non aveva mai avuto. Con loro sapeva di essere al sicuro, di essere capito e mai giudicato. Con loro, il suo cuore era al sicuro. "Sì, lo so." disse, mostrando un sorriso. Ma quella era una faccenda che stavolta, nel bene e nel male, avrebbe dovuto affrontare da solo.</p><p>Il lavoro alla caffetteria non era male. Ci lavorava quattro volte alla settimana a giorni alterni, con due domeniche libere al mese. Le sue mansioni andavano dal preparare le bevande da servire, a stare di fronte al registratore di cassa fino alle pulizie o organizzare l'inventario. Il lavoro in sé non era faticoso o particolarmente difficile ma era una caffetteria piuttosto frequentata, specialmente durante i fine settimana, e capitava spesso che non avesse nemmeno il tempo per riprendere fiato, tanti erano i clienti da servire. I lati più positivi erano che la paga era piuttosto buona e la titolare era una donna molto gentile. Organizzava i suoi turni tenendo conto dei suoi impegni universitari in modo tale da non avere problemi a gestire studi e lavoro. Poi, c'era da considerare un fatto molto importante: poteva mangiare tutti i dolci che voleva e spesso riusciva a portarne anche qualcuno a casa.</p><p>Quel pomeriggio non c'era molta gente e lui e l'altro ragazzo di turno si erano divisi i compiti con calma. Ma in una giornata come quella, avere qualche cliente in più non sarebbe stato male. Il continuo lavorare avrebbe potuto distrarlo dai suoi pensieri e dalle sue preoccupazioni per qualche ora. La giornata stava scorrendo lenta e noiosa e un tempo ne sarebbe stato felice. Quando c'erano pochi clienti, gli era permesso giocare col cellulare o altri passatempi ma quel giorno non ne aveva molta voglia. Se ne stava di fronte alla cassa con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, attendendo che arrivasse il prossimo cliente da servire.</p><p>"Un caffè, per favore?"</p><p>La voce di un cliente dall'altro lato del bancone fece muovere le sue dita sullo schermo della cassa digitale. Una volta aver registrato l'ordine, la cassa rilasciò lo scontrino. "Fanno 4.000 won." disse, con aria distratta. Sollevò lo sguardo verso il cliente mentre gli porgeva lo scontrino e i suoi occhi ne incontrarono un paio molto famigliari. Era un marrone scuro intenso che ormai conosceva abbastanza bene.</p><p>"E tu che cosa ci fai qui?" chiesero, entrambi all'unisono, con un'espressione stupita sul viso.</p><p>Chanyeol era come era abituato a vederlo: completo formale e capelli tirati all'indietro. Quella visione così famigliare in parte lo fece sentire a suo agio ma allo stesso tempo lo turbò non poco. Guardarlo negli occhi gli fece tornare in mente le parole di Jongin, quelle parole che stava tentando in tutti i modi di levarsi dalla testa.</p><p>"Baekhyun, appena finisci potresti venire un attimo a darmi una mano sul retro?" La voce della titolare si fece spazio tra loro e lo fece tornare alla realtà, salvandolo da quel momento di imbarazzo.</p><p>"S-Sí. Arrivo subito." disse. Porse lo scontrino a Chanyeol, già pronto per raggiungere la titolare. "Hai del tempo? Accomodati a quel tavolo là, in fondo. Ti porterò a breve il caffè che hai ordinato."</p><p>Non sapeva perché gli avesse chiesto di aspettarlo. Avrebbe dovuto preparare quel caffè alla svelta e farlo andare via ma dentro di sé sentiva il bisogno di averlo con lui per qualche istante. Aveva bisogno di sentirsi dire qualche parola di conforto, probabilmente. O anche un semplice sguardo che potesse, in qualche modo, distrarlo dalle sue preoccupazioni. Anche cinque minuti potevano bastare. Una volta tornato in sala, gli preparò il caffè che aveva ordinato più in fretta che poteva e si precipitò al tavolo quasi correndo. "Ecco il suo ordine, signore." scherzò.</p><p>Chanyeol staccò gli occhi dal suo cellulare e gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso. "Grazie." disse, mentre Baekhyun si accomodava sulla sedia di fronte a lui. "Quindi lavori qui."</p><p>"Solo qualche volta alla settimana." disse. "E tu che fai qui? Questa caffetteria è un po' distante dalla compagnia."</p><p>"Sono stato a dare un'occhiata al cantiere qui vicino. Stanno realizzando un centro sportivo. È un nostro progetto." spiegò, poco prima di dare una sorsata al suo caffè caldo. "È buono. Lo hai fatto tu?" chiese, con un tono un po' incredulo che un po' lo ferì. Cosa pensava, che non fosse capace di preparare un semplice caffè?</p><p>"Sì. So preparare anche altri tipi di bevande."</p><p>"Capisco."</p><p>Che cos'era quella strana atmosfera di imbarazzo? Baekhyun tenne la testa bassa, stringendo il grembiule marrone della sua uniforme da lavoro tra le mani un po' sudaticce. Da quando si era seduto non era riuscito a guardarlo negli occhi nemmeno per un istante, anche sforzandosi. Ma sapeva di essere solo lui quello a provare quella strana sensazione. Di fronte a lui, Chanyeol aveva la solita espressione e il solito atteggiamento di sempre. "Devi dirmi qualcosa?" chiese Chanyeol, all'improvviso.</p><p>"Eh?" Finalmente sollevò la testa e incrociò il suo sguardo.</p><p>"Perché mi hai chiesto di sedermi?"</p><p>"Oh, giusto." Esitò un attimo. "Volevo solo sapere come stavi, tutto qui. Non ci sentiamo da un po'."</p><p>"Ci siamo visti appena un paio di giorni fa." disse.</p><p>"Hai ragione." ridacchiò, cercando di far sembrare la sua risata più naturale possibile. Si grattò la testa e tenne nuovamente lo sguardo distante.</p><p>"Tu stai bene?" chiese, qualche attimo dopo.</p><p>"S-Sì." rispose, sforzandosi di rendere la sua risposta abbastanza convincente. Sollevò leggermente la testa, sorridendo appena.</p><p>"Non sei per niente bravo a mentire." disse Chanyeol, con un sorriso sulle labbra. In un istante, quel falso sorriso che si era stampato in faccia sparì e la sua espressione si fece cupa. E se gli avesse chiesto cosa ci fosse che non andava? Sarebbe riuscito a tenerselo per sé? Con Chanyeol, aveva dei seri dubbi. Ma solo l'idea di parlare di ciò che Jongin gli aveva detto proprio prima di salutarlo, quella sera, lo mise in agitazione fino a fargli tremare le mani.</p><p>"Non ti costringerò a dirmelo, se non vuoi." Anche quella volta era come se fosse riuscito a leggere nei suoi pensieri. "Hai il mio numero di telefono. E, ahimè, sai anche dove lavoro."</p><p>"Mi dispiace per l'altra volta. Non era mia intenzione far del male a quel tipo..."</p><p>"Il tuo morso è stato così forte che ha dovuto fasciare il braccio. Gli è andata bene, tutto sommato." disse, con una nota di sarcasmo.</p><p>Baekhyun abbassò nuovamente la testa e strinse le spalle in preda all'imbarazzo. "Mi dispiace. Chiederò scusa la prossima volta."</p><p>"Sono sicuro che apprezzerà." disse, alzandosi dalla sedia tenendo il suo caffè in mano.</p><p>Anche Baekhyun fece lo stesso non appena lo vide sollevarsi dalla sedia. "Te ne vai?"</p><p>"Devo tornare in ufficio. Il mio autista mi sta aspettando qui fuori."</p><p>Benché, a volte, fosse bravo a mascherare le sue emozioni, in certi casi gli era proprio difficile. Anche senza aver bisogno di guardarsi allo specchio era come se potesse vedere l'espressione triste che aveva sul viso. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli si fermarsi ancora un altro po' ma non aveva alcun diritto di farlo, specialmente se era a causa delle sue stupide preoccupazioni. Inaspettatamente, Chanyeol gli sistemò alcune delle ciocche di capelli sotto il berretto che gli erano scivolate davanti agli occhi con dei movimenti rapidi ma allo stesso tempo delicati.</p><p>"Chiamami uno di questi giorni, se ti può aiutare." Fu tutto quello che disse prima di voltarsi e uscire dal locale. Che espressione aveva sul viso in quell'istante? Era serena o forse ancora piena di inquietudine? Lieta o colma di turbamento? Non ne era sicuro. Non era sicuro di nulla, a quel punto. Le uniche cose di cui era certo era che le sue guance divamparono quasi fossero in fiamme e il cuore iniziò a battere all'impazzata e continuò a farlo, specialmente ogni volta che ripensava al calore delle dita di Chanyeol che sfioravano leggermente la sua fronte.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Il team dei progettisti stava lentamente lasciando la sala riunioni, chiacchierando tra di loro a bassa voce, mentre Chanyeol stava dando un'ultima occhiata ai file che aveva ricevuto poco prima. Neanche il tempo di concludere un progetto che già se ne pensava a un altro. Stavolta si trattava di un centro commerciale a Busan. Nell'ultimo paio d'anni, la compagnia si era principalmente concentrata nella realizzazione di strutture adibite all'intrattenimento o al commercio al dettaglio. Occuparsi di un centro commerciale gli sembrava abbastanza noioso ma il lato positivo era che non prevedeva molti sforzi. C'erano due team appositi che si occupavano di questo tipo di progetti. Il massimo che avrebbe dovuto fare era supervisionare tutti i passaggi fino all'apertura ufficiale. Nulla di così complicato o che non avesse già fatto in passato.</p><p>Quel giorno, c'era qualcos'altro che lo preoccupava e non aveva nulla a che fare con progetti per centri commerciali o cose simili. Era da un po' di giorni che tentava di mettersi in contatto con Jongin telefonicamente ma non ci era riuscito. Non si faceva vivo nel suo ufficio da un po' e lo faceva stare un po' in pensiero. Non era il tipo da non farsi sentire per così tanto tempo. E anche se avesse voluto saltare le giornate in ufficio, suo padre non glielo avrebbe mai permesso e lo avrebbe trascinato anche con la forza. Si era forse ammalato e lui non ne sapeva niente? E chi si stava occupando di lui?</p><p>"Ecco i documenti che mi aveva chiesto, signore." disse la sua segretaria, porgendogli una cartella.</p><p>"Grazie." rispose, afferrandola, mentre continuava a leggere il foglio poggiato sul lungo e imponente tavolo. "Sa qualcosa riguardo a quella faccenda?"</p><p>"Il signorino Kim non è a casa malato. Qualcuno del team 1 ha detto di averlo visto ieri col team azionisti."</p><p>Chanyeol sollevò la testa, confuso. "Il team azionisti? Quindi con lui c'era…"</p><p>"Sì, signore." La donna annuì. "Era con suo padre."</p><p>"E ha mandato qualche comunicazione per avvertirmi che io non ho ricevuto?"</p><p>"No, signore. Non è arrivato nulla."
</p>
<p>Era davvero insolito. Sapeva perfettamente che non scorreva buon sangue tra Jongin e suo padre. Anzi, era più corretto dire che Jongin odiava quell'uomo dal più profondo del suo cuore. Detestava la sua esistenza, figuriamoci starci vicino. Se non aveva ricevuto alcuna comunicazione significa che Jongin era con lui di sua spontanea volontà e non perché suo padre lo avesse costretto a seguirlo per i suoi vari impegni. Quelle volte in cui capitava che il padre pretendesse la sua presenza al suo fianco, Jongin non faceva altro che implorarlo di trovare una scusa che potesse salvarlo dalle grinfie di quell'uomo. Che si fosse semplicemente dimenticato di avvertirlo?</p><p>Chanyeol si alzò dalla poltrona e si mise le cartelle sotto braccio. "La ringrazio." disse.</p><p>Forse sbagliava a preoccuparsi così tanto. In fondo, quell'uomo era suo padre e non poteva fare nulla per impedire che si avvicinasse a Jongin. Anche se, potendo scegliere, lo preferiva lontano chilometri da quell'essere viscido. Non poteva dimenticare con quanta crudeltà e freddezza era stato l'artefice di quegli orribili due anni in cui la vita di Jongin si era sgretolata in mille pezzi e con quanta poca sensibilità aveva trattato la questione. Era vero che i legami di sangue non si potevano spezzare ma l'idea di Jongin vicino a quel mostro lo faceva infuriare.</p><p>"Prima che me ne dimentichi, l'incontro di dopodomani delle 10:00 è stato spostato alle 11:00." disse la sua segretaria appena accanto a lui mentre aspettavano l'ascensore. "Sembra che Mr Wilson e il suo team abbiano avuto problemi con il volo e ne abbiano dovuto prenotare un altro."</p><p>Passò alla donna le cartelle. "Sarebbe il vicepresidente di quella azienda di elettronica di Sacramento?"</p><p>"Sì, signore."</p><p>"Capisco." disse, mentre si dava una sistemata ai gemelli sul polso. "Gli comunichi che lo verrò a prendere in aeroporto e che lui e il suo team sono invitati a pranzo. Prenoti una sala privata al Yuan."</p><p>"Provvedo subito, signore."</p><p>Non appena l'ascensore si aprì, Chanyeol fu pronto per entrarvi ma si bloccò sul posto non appena vide Kim Jungsoo dentro assieme a quel gruppo di omaccioni che si portava dietro e che pendevano letteralmente dalle sue labbra. Il suo sguardo era arcigno come al solito, quegli occhi che ti scrutavano come quelli di una belva feroce. Nulla di insolito, ne era perfettamente abituato. Ciò che lo aveva stupito era vedere Jongin appena dietro di lui. Le spalle erano strette e teneva la testa bassa, come se avesse appena ricevuto un rimprovero. Il suo sguardo era leggermente cupo ma un velo di stupore si fece spazio sul suo volto non appena sollevò la testa e incontrò gli occhi di Chanyeol, puntati su di lui.</p><p>Lo osservò per qualche istante fin quando non abbassò nuovamente la testa e le sue spalle si strinsero ancora di più. Da quella distanza, riusciva a vedere le sue labbra tremare appena e le mani erano strette in pugni saldi, anche quelle tremolanti. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa di fronte a quella scena così patetica ma qualunque parola gli sembrava vana. E, comunque, Jongin non lo avrebbe degnato della sua attenzione qualunque cosa avesse detto.</p><p>Si spostò un po' di lato per permettere agli uomini di uscire dall'ascensore e ognuno di loro fece un breve inchino quando gli passarono davanti, ad eccezione di Kim Jungsoo. Jongin gli andò dietro come un'ombra, seguendolo come farebbe un cagnolino legato a un guinzaglio. Doveva correggersi: non era una scena patetica, era decisamente pietosa. "Jongin non si fa più vedere da me, ultimamente." disse, mentre entrava nell'ascensore. "Immagino che adesso sia cominciando a dare frutto di qualche mio insegnamento sulla pratica."</p><p>Si era prefissato di rimanere in silenzio ma quelle parole gli uscirono senza controllo. Forse perché voleva vedere come avrebbe reagito Jongin di fronte a quella specie di provocazione. Il Jongin che conosceva avrebbe ricambiato con la stessa moneta, avrebbe risposto con altrettanta provocazione, con uno sguardo pieno di sfida. Quando voleva, aveva la lingua di un serpente. Ma invece rimase in silenzio, non si voltò nemmeno. Al suo posto, suo padre rispose. "C'è ancora molto da fare. Ha perso fin troppo tempo."</p><p>Chanyeol mostrò un piccolo e forzato sorriso. "Beh, vedo che ha già cominciato bene."</p><p>Le porte dell'ascensore si chiusero davanti a lui prima che potesse ricevere una risposta. E a quel punto, non voleva sentire altro. Quello che aveva visto e sentito era più che sufficiente. A quel senso di disappunto che aveva percepito prima si aggiunse anche disgusto. In così pochi giorni che lo aveva con sé, aveva già ridotto Jongin in quello stato. Lasciarsi alle spalle tutto quello era l'unica cosa che potesse fare. Era troppo furioso per gestirla in quel momento. Ma quella sensazione nauseante continuava a rivoltarsi nello stomaco. <i>Sono un po' deluso</i>, pensò. Dopo tutti quegli anni, sperava che Jongin avesse imparato a non farsi più mettere i piedi in testa da suo padre ma forse era ancora troppo presto per sperare in un cambiamento così radicale. In fondo, quell'enorme ferita che si era aperta alcuni anni fa era davvero complicata da rimarginare. Certe ferite sono parecchio difficili da lasciarsi alle spalle e lui lo sapeva benissimo.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Chiamarlo o non chiamarlo. Era questo il dilemma. Baekhyun fissava il suo cellulare ormai da dieci minuti, mentre se ne stava disteso sul letto di camera sua dopo essere uscito da una doccia rinfrescante. Aveva i capelli ancora un po' umidi e il vecchio ventilatore sul comò di fronte al letto rinfrescava il suo corpo già accaldato dalla temperatura di quella calda sera. Chanyeol aveva detto che aveva il permesso di chiamarlo, se ne avesse avuto il bisogno. Lo aveva detto qualche giorno prima ma la proposta doveva essere ancora valida. Ma il punto era, ne aveva veramente bisogno? Aveva veramente bisogno di conforto o voleva solo approfittare della sua gentilezza?</p><p>Erano appena le undici di sera. Era di sicuro tornato dal lavoro e probabilmente si trovava già a casa. Magari era già a letto a riposare dopo una lunga giornata di lavoro e chiamarlo lo avrebbe svegliato. O magari si stava godendo qualche attimo di relax prima di andare a dormire e la sua telefonata avrebbe potuto rovinare tutto. E se non era solo? E si trovava in giro a bere o mangiare con qualcuno? Gli uomini di affari come lui andavano spesso a bere con i loro soci o clienti e forse lui si trovava a una di queste riunioni di affari. E se, invece, era con una donna?</p><p>"Ahhh, non posso disturbarlo con i miei problemi!" si lamentò, lasciando cadere il telefono sul cuscino e mettendosi le mani tra i capelli, agitando la testa. Solo perché gli aveva dato il permesso non significava che poteva importunarlo per delle sciocchezze del genere. Anche se nell'ultimo periodo, Chanyeol si era mostrato molto più gentile e comprensivo nei suoi confronti. E, soprattutto, aveva molta più pazienza con lui. Durante i loro primi incontri quasi faceva fatica a sopportarlo e ciò non faceva altro che farlo sentire come un peso ma adesso era molto più a suo agio con lui. Sentiva sempre meno quella distanza che c'era tra loro. Forse adesso anche Chanyeol lo considerava un amico. O forse si stava solo montando la testa e quella sua insolita gentilezza si poteva tradurre in semplice cortesia.</p><p><i>E' meglio mettersi a dormire</i>, pensò. Afferrò il telefono per riporlo sul comodino accanto al letto quando iniziò a vibrare tra le sue dita, poco prima di poggiarlo. Diede una rapida occhiata allo schermo e saltò dal letto non appena video 'Park Chanyeol' scritto in alto. Il telefono quasi gli scivolò dalle mani mentre rispondeva alla telefonata. "P-Pronto?"</p><p>
  <i>"Hai risposto in fretta. Avevi il telefono in mano?"</i>
</p><p>Era davvero la voce di Chanyeol? Diede un'altra rapida occhiata allo schermo. Il nome era giusto. Com'era possibile? Aveva davvero telefonato lui per primo? "Sei tu, Chanyeol?"</p><p><i>"Che intendi dire? Certo che sono io."</i>rispose. <i>"Non dirmi che non hai ancora registrato il mio numero sulla rubrica."</i></p><p>"N-No, è che…" balbettò. "N-Non mi aspettavo una tua telefonata."</p><p>
  <i>"Non ti sei fatto sentire quindi ho pensato che fossi ancora giù come quel pomeriggio alla caffetteria. Ti senti meglio, adesso?"</i>
</p><p>"Sì." rispose. E si sentiva davvero meglio. All'improvviso, era come se ogni suo pensiero e timore fosse svanito dal nulla. Ascoltare la voce di Chanyeol, anche solo attraverso il telefono, aveva cancellato ogni sua angoscia. Che stupido che era stato a farsi tutte quelle paranoie. Avrebbe dovuto telefonare prima. Chanyeol era stato in pensiero per lui e ciò non fece che fargli provare un senso di colpa tremendo. "Mi dispiace che tu ti sia preoccupato per me."</p><p><i>"Non è nulla.</i> disse. <i>"Avevi una faccia quel giorno. Mi sono sentito in colpa a lasciarti lì in quel modo."</i></p><p>"Sto meglio, adesso. Molto meglio. Anzi, benissimo." esclamò, mentre si metteva a sedere sul letto con l'entusiasmo di un ragazzino. "E tu come stai? Sarai stanco dal lavoro."</p><p>
  <i>"A dire il vero, oggi sono arrabbiato. Ho avuto una pessima giornata."</i>
</p><p>"Perché?" chiese, con una punta di preoccupazione. "Qualche tuo dipendente ti ha fatto arrabbiare?"</p><p>
  <i>"Più o meno."</i>
</p><p>"Dovresti metterlo in punizione, allora."</p><p>Chanyeol rise dall'altro capo del telefono. <i>"Non siamo mica a scuola."</i></p><p>Un leggero rossore apparve sul suo viso, imbarazzato da quella frase stupida. "H-Hai ragione…"</p><p>Chanyeol continuò a ridere mentre Baekhyun sprofondava il viso contro il cuscino. <i>"Però adesso non sono più arrabbiato."</i> aggiunse. <i>"Credo mi sia passato."</i></p><p>Sorrise e si mise supino sul letto. "Mi fa piacere." disse. Era la prima volta che sentiva Chanyeol ridere in quel modo. Quando parlava, la sua voce era profonda ma quando rideva il suo tono diventava stranamente più dolce. Anche se erano al telefono, era come se riuscisse a vederlo davanti ai suoi occhi. Riusciva a immaginare i tratti del suo viso rilassati, le leggere piegature attorno ai suoi occhi e quel lieve rossore che appariva sulle punte delle sue orecchie ogni volta che sorrideva. Quell'immagine nella sua testa lo riempì di un calore insolito che partiva dal petto fino a riversarsi su tutto il corpo.</p><p>"Ehy, Chanyeol."</p><p>
  <i>"Cosa c'è?"</i>
</p><p>"Posso venire in ufficio, domani?" chiese, senza alcuna esitazione.</p><p>
  <i>"Perché vuoi venire?"</i>
</p><p>Perché? Bella domanda. Non aveva un motivo ben preciso. Perché non aveva nulla da fare? In realtà, doveva vedersi con Kyungsoo e gli altri al campus in tarda mattinata. Per noia? Aveva da ripassare qualche cosetta per gli esami quindi non poteva permettersi di essere annoiato. Forse perché gli andava di vederlo? Probabilmente era quello il motivo ma ammetterlo era fuori discussione. "Voglio chiedere scusa alla guardia che ho morso, quel giorno." Fu l'unica scusa decente che gli venne in mente.</p><p>Chanyeol ridacchiò. <i>"Va bene. Ma solo se prometti ti fermarti poco."</i></p><p>"Lo prometto."</p><p>Non solo il suo umore si era risollevato del tutto ma il giorno seguente avrebbe anche rivisto Chanyeol. Era come se la fortuna fosse finalmente ritornata dalla sua parte. Era ora. Dopo una serie di giornate passate ad angosciarsi con pensieri che non facevano altro che buttargli l'umore sotto le scarpe, un po' di buonumore era quello che gli serviva. E anche quella volta, il merito era tutto di Chanyeol.</p><p><i>"Adesso devo chiudere."</i> dichiarò Chanyeol, all'improvviso. <i>"Domani ho una riunione già alle 9:00."</i></p><p>In altre circostanze, sarebbe stato triste. Come qualche giorno prima, alla caffetteria, quando si era alzato per andarsene. Ma ora era diverso. Sapeva che lo avrebbe rivisto il giorno dopo. Non aveva motivo di essere triste. "Va bene!" esclamò. "Allora a domani! Buonanotte!"</p><p><i>"Buonanotte."</i> rispose, Chanyeol, dall'altro capo del telefono poco prima di mettere giù.</p><p>Era incredibile come scambiare quattro chiacchiere con qualcuno potesse stravolgere l'umore di una persona in quel modo. Era come se tutti i suoi pensieri di quel periodo non fossero mai esistiti. Aveva persino dimenticato l'ansia per gli esami finali che avrebbe dovuto affrontare la settimana successiva. Si sentiva entusiasta e carico di energie, come se si fosse svegliato dopo una lunga e sana dormita. La sua più grande fortuna di quell'anno era stata conoscere Chanyeol. Ormai ne era sempre più convinto.</p><p>Era passato un bel po' di tempo dall'ultima volta che si era svegliato col buonumore. Gli ultimi giorni erano stati stressanti sia a causa dello studio ma anche per tanti altri motivi. Quel giorno, aveva la mente libera dai pensieri cupi e anche quel fastidioso peso sulle spalle sembrava avergli finalmente dato tregua. E l'unica persona che doveva ringraziare era Chanyeol. La breve telefonata della sera precedente lo aveva graziato e lasciato dormire bene dopo tante notti di sonno scomodo. Dopo una buona colazione anche se consumata di fretta, si era vestito e di corsa era uscito di casa per prendere l'autobus il prima possibile. Mentre aspettava che l'ascensore del KEG arrivasse al 26° piano dell'enorme grattacielo, fischiettava allegramente una canzone battendo il piede a tempo.</p><p>Come quell'altra volta, non era stato difficile entrare. La parte più difficile restava superare gli uomini di guardia al 26° piano. Ma questa volta non aveva nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Aveva chiesto il permesso di venire e gli era stato concesso. E anche se qualcuno avesse tentato di bloccarlo all'uscita dell'ascensore, sarebbe bastato prendere il telefono e chiamare Chanyeol. Dopo quella telefonata, non lo imbarazzava più l'idea di digitare il suo numero. Anzi, gli sembrava così naturale l'idea di sentire la sua voce dall'altro capo del telefono. Non vedeva l'ora di farne un'altra. Ma vedersi di persona era molto meglio.</p><p>La prima cosa che vide non appena l'ascensore si aprì fu la marea di gente che faceva avanti e indietro lungo il corridoio. Quel fastidioso e continuo chiacchiericcio degli impiegati invase immediatamente le sue orecchie. Era come lo aveva lasciato l'ultima volta. Gli bastò percorrere appena qualche metro per riconoscere il primo volto famigliare, quello che gli interessava di più. A differenza dell'altra volta, Chanyeol era fuori dal suo ufficio. Teneva in mano un paio di fogli su cui stava dando una rapida occhiata. Man mano che finiva di leggerli, li passava alla donna accanto a sé che li riponeva uno ad uno dentro una cartella gialla col simbolo della compagnia stampato sopra. Indossava un completo nero e i capelli erano pettinati come sempre. La riunione di cui gli aveva parlato la sera precedente doveva essere già finita.</p><p>Si avvicinò piano piano, senza farsi notare troppo dagli altri dipendenti, e picchiettò la spalla di Chanyeol non appena lo raggiunse. Quando si voltò, aveva l'espressione un po' distratta e stanca, anche se erano appena le dieci e mezza del mattino. "Ciao!" esclamò, con un sorriso.</p><p>"Oh, sei già qui." disse. "Nel messaggio di stamattina avevi scritto che saresti arrivato alle 11:00."</p><p>"Ho fatto prima del previsto. Ho interrotto qualcosa di importante?" chiese, riferendosi ai fogli che teneva in mano.</p><p>"No, ho appena finito." rispose. Poi si rivolse alla donna accanto a lui. "Vanno bene così. Possono essere spediti. "</p><p>"Sì, signore." disse lei, a voce bassa, riponendo anche l'ultimo foglio dentro la cartella.</p><p>"A proposito…" Si rivolse a lui. "Lei è Lee Jieun. È la mia segretaria." disse. La donna che aveva di fronte era alta quanto lui, forse anche grazie ai tacchi che portava. Indossava una semplice camicia bianca e una gonna nera che arrivava a metà coscia. I suoi capelli scuri erano, raccolti in un piccolo chignon basso. Dalla fronte scendevano delle sottili ciocche mosse che arrivavano fino ai lati degli occhi. Sul viso aveva un leggero trucco, molto semplice. Nell'abbigliamento non era molto diversa dalle altre dipendenti che aveva visto in giro. Anzi, poteva dire che, a parte, Chanyeol, tutti quelli che lavoravano lì dentro erano tutti vestiti allo stesso modo ma lei, in qualche modo, aveva qualcosa di diverso. Aveva uno sguardo estremamente dolce, i lineamenti del viso raffinati e un portamento elegante e composto. Benché nell'abbigliamento fosse simile agli altri dipendenti, la sua aura era molto più sofisticata degli altri e non era molto sorpreso di questo. Era più che logico che Chanyeol fosse circondato da persone così belle e raffinate. "La prossima volta, puoi rivolgerti a lei se non dovessi trovarmi in ufficio."</p><p>"P-Prossima volta?"</p><p>"Ho come la sensazione che questa non sarà l'ultima volta che ti vedrò qui."</p><p>Gli stava forse dando il permesso di venirlo a trovare ogni tanto? O forse stava solo fraintendendo tutto per girare quelle parole a suo favore? Non era molto importante saperlo, in quel momento. Ciò che più gli interessava era che ci sarebbe stata una prossima volta. "V-Va bene!" balbettò. Poi, andò di fronte a lei e si inchinò in maniera molto formale. "Piacere di conoscerla, io sono Byun Baekhyun! Può chiamarmi Baekhyun, se preferisce! Anzi, la prego, mi chiami Baekhyun! Spero diventeremo grandi amici!"</p><p>La donna sbatté le palpebre per qualche secondo, un po' per lo stupore per quell'eccessivo entusiasmo, un po' per la confusione. Ma poi gli sorrise e anche lei fece un inchino ma più elegante, e non goffo e sgraziato come il suo. "Piacere di fare la sua conoscenza, signore. Sono Lee Jieun."</p><p>"S-Signore?" Il viso di Baekhyun divenne rosso come un pomodoro. "N-no, le ho d-detto di chiamarmi B-Baekhyun..."</p><p>"Oh, chiedo scusa se l'ho messa in imbarazzo."</p><p>"N-No, non sono imbarazzato." mentì. Imbarazzato lo era e anche tanto. Ma non poteva far altro che mentire, anche se il suo viso lo aveva già sicuramente tradito. Chanyeol accanto loro guardava altrove, era appena voltato dall'altra parte. "E tu perché stai ridendo?"</p><p>"Non sto ridendo." rispose, subito. Ma sulle labbra aveva ancora stampato un sorriso che riusciva a trattenere a fatica e neanche il broncio che aveva messo su Baekhyun sembrava levarglielo dalla faccia. "Può andare." aggiunge, rivolgendosi alla sua segretaria. La donna si inchinò rapidamente di fronte a Chanyeol e poi fece lo stesso di fronte a lui prima di allontanarsi e lasciarli da soli. La guardò allontanarsi senza staccarle gli occhi di dosso, con ancora il viso un po' rosso.</p><p>"Vedo che la mia segretaria ha fatto già colpo." La voce di Chanyeol lo riportò alla realtà.</p><p>"N-Non è affatto così."</p><p>"Certo, come no." scherzò. "Ma ti conviene non sperarci troppo. È già impegnata ed è prossima al matrimonio."</p><p>"Ti ho detto che non è così! Non la stavo guardando in quel modo!"</p><p>Chanyeol lo colpì sulla fronte con un dito e quel piccolo strato di pelle si arrossò leggermente. "Non sei venuto qui per altri motivi?" chiese.</p><p>Finalmente si ricordò del vero motivo per cui si era recato lì. O meglio, la scusa che aveva usato. Si era svegliato, quella mattina, dopo averla quasi rimossa. Per fortuna, se ne ricordò strada facendo e fece una piccola deviazione prima di arrivare alla compagnia. Aveva pensato che un modo per addolcire delle scuse fosse quello di allegarle a qualcosa di altrettanto dolce. Un banale piano che nella sua testa gli era sembrato avere senso.</p><p>I suoi occhi si fecero spazio tra i vari impiegati e diede una rapida occhiata verso gli ascensori che si trovavano all'inizio del corridoio. Quando era arrivato non ci aveva fatto molto caso e non li aveva nemmeno notati ma i quattro uomini che la scorsa volta avevano impiegato tutte le loro energie per non lasciarlo passare erano al solito posto. Un po' distanti dagli ascensori ma sempre in allerta e con l'espressione seria.</p><p>Aveva un po' paura ad avvicinarsi a loro. Forse anche a causa delle loro possenti figure. Erano tutti molto alti e muscolosi, le loro spalle erano ampie come un armadio, averli davanti era come avere di fronte delle montagne per uno bassino come lui. Ma ciò che lo intimoriva di più erano i loro sguardi. Estremamente rigidi e composti, come quattro statue che prendevano vita non appena ricevevano un ordine o avvertivano un pericolo. Aveva tirato fuori quella scusa del chiedere perdono alla guardia a cui aveva fatto male senza neanche pensarci molto e gli era sembrata anche abbastanza banale e stupida come scusa. Ma adesso che doveva farlo sul serio, era troppo spaventato anche solo per fare un passo.</p><p>"Non avere paura. Ci sono io con te." gli sussurrò Chanyeol a un orecchio, mentre lo spronava a camminare verso di loro. Sentì il tocco saldo delle mani di Chanyeol contro la pelle delle sue braccia e ciò gli diede un enorme coraggio ma non sapeva se fosse sufficiente. Arrivati vicino a loro, i quattro uomini si radunarono e rimasero in attesa che Chanyeol dicesse loro qualcosa. "Su, dii quello che volevi dire." lo incoraggiò nuovamente, a bassa voce.</p><p>Oltre ad essere parecchio spaventato era anche in completo imbarazzo. Si sentiva come un bambino delle elementari spronato dalla mamma a chiedere scusa a un altro bambino con cui aveva litigato. Si sentiva molto ridicolo però sentiva anche di dover delle scuse a quegli uomini, in particolare a uno di loro. Prese un profondo respiro prima di iniziare a parlare. "Mi dispiace per l'altra volta. Non volevo essere maleducato." disse, tenendo la testa bassa, incapace di incontrare i loro sguardi. Le sue guance stavano quasi per esplodere per quanto erano rosse e calde. Raccolse un po' di coraggio e sollevò lentamente gli occhi verso uno di loro, quello più alto. Quello a cui aveva morso il braccio. La fasciatura di cui aveva parlato Chanyeol era sparita e sembrava che quel morso non avesse lasciato alcun tipo di cicatrice ma l'idea che fino alla scorsa settimana avesse costretto quel gigante a medicarsi il braccio a causa della sua impulsività risvegliò in lui molti sensi di colpa. Si mise di fronte all'uomo con dei passi rapidi. "Le chiedo scusa per il morso. Non era mia intenzione farle del male." disse, con un piccolo inchino.</p><p>Tutti e quattro avevano uno sguardo un po' confuso ma almeno quell'espressione seria e fredda era sparita. Solo la vittima del morso parlò. "È tutto passato, signor-"</p><p>"Tenga!" disse, porgendogli una busta di carta di un verde pallido che teneva in mano da quando era arrivato. "Sono dei muffin che ho preso alla caffetteria in cui lavoro. Sono di vari gusti. Potete dividerli tra di voi."</p><p>L'uomo esitò un attimo con le mani a mezz'aria, con l'espressione di chi non sapeva se accettare quella busta o rifiutarla. Anche nel volto degli altri tre si fece spazio la confusione ma anche un pizzico di stupore. Alla fine, l'uomo la afferrò e il cuore di Baekhyun si liberò di un altro peso. "Prometto che farò il bravo la prossima volta."</p><p>I quattro uomini si guardarono tra di loro, ancora confusi, ma poi si inchinarono brevemente prima verso di lui e subito dopo verso Chanyeol prima di ritornare alle loro postazioni precedenti. Evidentemente erano uomini di poche parole o magari era il loro lavoro a obbligarli a parlare poco ma tutto sommato andava bene così. Una parola di troppo poteva rischiare di farlo sprofondare nel totale imbarazzo e si era già reso abbastanza ridicolo.</p><p>"Sei la prima persona a cui vedo regalare dei muffin a degli agenti della sicurezza." disse Chanyeol. "Più che un regalo di scuse sembrava un modo per corromperli."</p><p>"Non era quello il mio obiettivo. Volevo solo essere gentile."</p><p>Chanyeol lo colpì di nuovo sulla fronte con un dito. Il suo gesto era scherzoso, quasi volesse prendersi gioco di lui nella maniera più tenera possibile e non c'era nessuna intenzione di fargli del male. "Lo so." disse, mostrando il suo solito sorriso. "Però non posso farti restare qui. Quella è stata un'eccezione."</p><p>Un po' deluso lo era ma sapeva fin dalla sera precedente di non poter rimanere. Almeno non stava cercando di cacciarlo come l'altra volta. Quel che era certo era che c'erano stati parecchi passi avanti nella loro amicizia. Voleva rimanere di più. Una minuscola parte di sé voleva trovare il coraggio per insistere a rimanere, anche se sapeva che avrebbe ricevuto un 'no' come risposta. Solo per fargli capire che voleva passare più tempo in sua compagnia. Ormai si conoscevano da quasi un mese ma avevano avuto così poche occasioni per vedersi come due normali amici. Nonostante ciò, sapeva di doversi arrendere. "Va bene." disse, infine.</p>

<p>Chanyeol lo accompagnò fino ad uno degli ascensori e lo richiamò per lui. "La prossima settimana ci sono gli esami di fine semestre, giusto?"</p><p>"Sì, martedì." Gli esami erano l'ultima cosa a cui voleva pensare. "Sono un po' preoccupato, ad essere onesti. Ho paura di fare un disastro."</p><p>"Se hai studiato, andranno bene." disse, con un sorriso. "Non farti prendere dal panico."</p><p>Benché fosse felice di aver ricevuto un incoraggiamento da lui c'era qualcosa che poteva renderlo ancora più felice. Tutto stava nel trovare il coraggio di chiederlo. Una semplice domanda, non era nulla di che, ma la paura di ricevere una risposta negativa lo frenava. Ma se avesse detto di sì, avrebbe affrontato gli esami con molta più voglia e determinazione. Tentar non nuoce. "Chanyeol…"</p><p>Il suono delle porte dell'ascensore che si aprì davanti a loro lo interruppe ancora prima di riuscire a formulare la domanda. Tempismo pessimo. "Cosa c'è?"</p><p>Quel poco di coraggio che aveva accumulato in quei brevi secondi si era come volatilizzato. "N-No… niente."</p><p>In silenzio, entrò dentro l'ascensore e salutò Chanyeol con la mano mentre quest'ultimo lo ricambiava con un sorriso e le porte automatiche si chiusero davanti a sé, separandoli. Bastava così poco per chiederglielo. Era così semplice. <i>Chanyeol, ti andrebbe di andare da qualche parte insieme dopo gli esami?</i> Era una domanda banale. Non capiva perché si fosse bloccato in quel modo. Anche se avesse risposto di no, ci sarebbero state altre occasioni per invitarlo. Il momento in cui avrebbe messo da parte il suo lato da codardo era ancora troppo lontano.</p><p>Sconsolato, si avviò verso l'uscita della compagnia per dirigersi verso il campus in cui lo stavano aspettando Kyungsoo e gli altri suoi amici. Oltrepassò la grande porta automatica dell'ingresso tenendo la testa chinata verso il suo cellulare che aveva tirato fuori dalla tasca non appena ricevette un messaggio e andò a sbattere contro qualcuno che stava entrando. Sollevò la testa, pronto a chiedere scusa, quando i suoi muscoli si irrigidirono non appena i loro occhi si incrociarono.</p><p>"Baekhyun." La voce di Jongin gli entrò nelle orecchie, un tono sorpreso ma anche confuso.</p><p>Non aveva tenuto conto della possibilità di poterlo incontrare lì. Di nuovo. Già una volta ci era cascato e si sentì uno stupido a non aver nemmeno pensato a prendere precauzioni come trovare un'uscita secondaria o semplicemente stare attento a chi aveva davanti prima di uscire. E adesso lo aveva di nuovo lì davanti a sé, con la stessa espressione dell'altra volta. Ma stavolta non aveva Chanyeol ad aiutarlo a trovare una scusa per spiegare il motivo della sua presenza lì. Anche se, pensandoci bene, aveva necessariamente bisogno di giustificarsi?</p><p>"Perché sei di nuovo qui?" <i>Non sono affari tuoi</i>, voleva dirgli, ma non voleva evitare di essere sgarbato. Poteva dirgli la verità ma non ne vedeva il motivo. "Sei stato di nuovo da lui?" Alzò la voce come quella volta. "Per che cosa, stavolta?"</p><p>Baekhyun sospirò forte. Non aveva voglia di discutere di nuovo di quella faccenda. Lo ignorò, allontanarsi da lui senza dire una parola. Non voleva essere così scortese. Aveva promesso a Chanyeol che avrebbe trattato la situazione in un modo avrebbe ferito Jongin il meno possibile ma quello sguardo accusatorio, quegli occhi così pieni di astio che gli aveva mostrato mentre gli poneva quelle domande con quel tono di voce così arrogante e severo quasi avesse commesso chissà quale crimine un po' lo irritarono e fecero crescere in lui una strana e sgradevole sensazione e tutto ciò che poteva fare era non guardarlo in faccia per non accrescere quella sentimento poco piacevole.</p><p>Jongin lo afferrò per un braccio e lo tenne stretto con una presa salda e decisa. "Cosa c'è che non puoi dirmi?"</p><p>"Non so di cosa tu stia parlando."</p><p>"Lo sai benissimo, invece." Continuò con lo stesso tono arrogante.</p><p>"Lasciami il braccio. Mi stai facendo male." lo intimò. "E ci stanno guardando tutti."</p><p>Il tono di voce alto di Jongin attirò l'attenzione non solo dei passanti all'esterno ma anche di alcuni degli impiegati che erano stati così sfortunati da passare vicino all'ingresso proprio in quel momento. Alcuni bisbigliavano tra di loro, altri rimasero a guardare con aria incuriosita. Quegli occhi puntati su di lui lo misero in imbarazzo ma lo fecero anche un po' arrabbiare, allo stesso tempo. "Lasciami andare ti ho detto." esclamò, mentre si liberava della presa, ritirando via il braccio con forza.</p><p>Si voltò nuovamente e cercò di avviarsi verso il campus ma Jongin sembrava non volersi arrendere, quella volta. Il suo tono di voce non era stato abbastanza convincente quanto quello di Chanyeol. Quanto avrebbe voluto il suo aiuto in quel momento ma da un lato era contento che non fosse lì. Con molta probabilità, lo avrebbe messo in imbarazzo di fronte ai suoi stessi dipendenti. Non voleva che diventasse oggetto di pettegolezzo a causa sua.</p><p>"Perché continui ad evitarmi?"</p><p>"Non ti sto evitando." rispose. "So già dove vuoi andare a parare, Jongin. Non voglio ascoltare le stesse assurdità di quella volta."</p><p>"Assurdità? E lo dici mentre scappi senza neanche guardarmi negli occhi?"</p><p>Si fermò di colpo e gli rivolse lo sguardo più severo che potesse fare. Di fronte a sé, anche Jongin aveva lo stesso sguardo. Era più agguerrito che mai. Che fosse finalmente arrivato il momento di dirgli la verità e sistemare quella ridicola faccenda una volta per tutte? Sperava di farlo in maniera diversa ma lo stava praticamente costringendo a usare le maniere forti. "Smettila di andarmi dietro, Jongin. Non otterrai nulla. Non posso darti nulla di ciò che vorresti." disse. "Mi dispiace che tu ti sia illuso che potesse esserci qualcosa tra noi due ma tu non mi interessi e non ci sarà nulla che riuscirà a farmi cambiare idea."</p><p>Quelle frasi le sputò quasi fossero veleno. Per giorni e giorni, aveva avuto in testa scenari immaginari in cui finalmente trovava un modo per rifiutarlo senza essere troppo duro, come Chanyeol gli aveva personalmente richiesto. Sperava di farlo in un posto tranquillo, appartato, lontano da occhi e orecchie indiscrete, magari con qualcosa da bere davanti. Voleva spiegargli per bene le sue ragioni piano piano, con delicatezza per stare attento a non ferire troppo i suoi sentimenti. Immaginarlo quei tipi di scenari gli faceva trovare il coraggio di farlo il prima possibile. Ma mai aveva previsto di farlo in mezzo alla strada, con quella crudeltà e con degli estranei che gli passavano vicino.</p><p>Jongin rimase in silenzio, era come se gli avessero mozzato la lingua tutto d'un tratto. Quell'espressione severa e fredda che aveva pochi istanti prima era sparita e aveva lasciato spazio a quello che sembrava un'espressione vuota. In qualche modo, era come se riuscisse a sentire il suo cuore spezzarsi in mille pezzi dentro il petto ma era troppo arrabbiato per curarsene, in quel momento. "E' per lui, vero?" chiese, infine.</p><p>Era proprio quello che non voleva sentire. Di nuovo quella stupida supposizione, la stessa che gli aveva rovinato l'umore nei giorni precedenti. Per giorni aveva cercato di levarsela dalla testa ma gliela aveva di nuovo spiaccicata in faccia e più la sentiva e più la trovava assurda. Oltre al fatto che ciò non faceva altro che renderlo ancora più agitato. "Non è come pensi." disse. "Te l'ho detto, non c'è nulla di simile tra me e Chanyeol. Siamo solo amici."</p><p>"Anche l'altra volta lo hai detto senza guardarmi negli occhi."</p><p>Non si era accorto di aver distolto lo sguardo. Lo aveva fatto inconsciamente, quasi d'istinto. Lui stesso non riusciva a darsi una spiegazione. Forse perché temeva che non sarebbe risultato abbastanza convincente se lo avesse guardato con gli occhi sbagliati. Oppure perché ogni volta che quella frase gli ritornava alla mente era come se quasi facesse fatica a convincere se stesso. Spesso capita di convincersi di qualcosa di falso o scorretto se questa veniva ripetuta più volte. Lui temeva di convincersi che forse quella sua supposizione non fosse poi così infondata. Ma non lo era. Non lo era assolutamente.</p><p>"Torna indietro, Jongin. Non abbiamo più nulla da dirci." gli disse, voltandosi nuovamente nella speranza che stavolta fosse riuscito effettivamente a convincerlo.</p><p>"Hyung!" lo chiamò. "Hyung, aspetta."</p><p>"Non chiamarmi hyung. Non siamo così in confidenza." ribatté, mentre continuava a camminare con passo svelto mentre Jongin continuava ad andargli dietro. Non era per niente così che doveva andare. Non era mai stato così scortese e maleducato con nessuno. Perché stava tirando fuori quel lato così fastidioso di sé proprio con lui?</p><p>"Ti prego, aspetta!" E continuò a ripeterglielo per svariato tempo, non sapeva quanto. Ma lui non si fermò. Continuò per la sua strada e riuscì anche ad evitare tutte le volte in cui Jongin tentò di afferrarlo per il braccio per fermarlo. Era più che intenzionato a mettere la parola fine a quella assurda situazione in cui si ritrovava ormai da settimane.</p><p>"Che succede qui?" La voce di Minseok risuonò nelle sue orecchie.</p><p>Senza che se ne rendesse conto, era già arrivato al campus e si era diretto verso al solito tavolo in cui i suoi amici lo stavano aspettando, quello vicino al grosso albero vicino al distributore automatico, come Kyungsoo gli aveva scritto nel messaggio ricevuto appena poco tempo prima. Aveva la sensazione di aver camminato per parecchio tempo quando in realtà erano passati appena pochi minuti. Jongin lo aveva seguito fin lì e adesso gli toccava anche mandarlo via, cercando di non far capire nulla di quello che stesse succedendo ai suoi amici.</p><p>"Qualcosa non va?" chiese nuovamente Minseok, che sembrò percepire l'imbarazzo e la rabbia in lui.</p><p>"Va tutto bene, hyung. Sta per andare via." lo rassicurò. "Ti ho detto di ritornare indietro." disse, rivolgendosi a Jongin stavolta.</p><p>"Non puoi obbligarmi ad andare via da qui se non voglio!"</p><p>"Allora abbassa la voce. Non voglio mettere in imbarazzo i miei amici." ribatté, cercando di mantenere un tono basso e calmo.</p><p>"Quindi per te sono solo motivo di imbarazzo? Non pensavo mi detestassi a tal punto!" disse, afferrandogli nuovamente il braccio. Stavolta lo teneva ancora più saldo di prima.</p><p>Baekhyun sospirò nuovamente. "Ti prego, Jongin. Non voglio litigare qui di fronte a tutti."</p><p>"Hai qualche problema? Non hai sentito che ti ha chiesto di andartene?" intervenne Kyungsoo, alzandosi dalla panca, con uno sguardo che avrebbe fatto paura a chiunque.</p><p>"Tu fatti gli affari tuoi, nanetto!" esclamò.</p><p>"Cosa hai detto?" Kyungsoo cercò di superare il tavolo e avvicinarsi a loro dopo quella provocazione, con la faccia di chi era pronto a fare a botte,  ma Minseok lo trattenne per il braccio prima che potesse raggiungerli.</p><p>"Non essere maleducato con gli estranei, Jongin. Mi fai fare brutta figura."</p><p>Quella voce famigliare riecheggiò nelle orecchie di Baekhyun mentre un'altra mano afferrava il suo braccio con una stretta altrettanto salda. "C-Chanyeol."</p><p>"Hyung, che cosa ci fai qui?"</p><p>"Molla il suo braccio e te lo dirò." disse. Come se il suo tono di voce non fosse già abbastanza inquietante, i suoi occhi erano freddi come il ghiaccio. La sua espressione era talmente cupa e minacciosa che irrigidì i muscoli di Baekhyun e fece tremare le sue gambe. Era la prima volta che vedeva un'espressione del genere nel suo viso. Un paio di occhi come quelli sarebbero stati in grado di far arretrare anche una bestia affamata.</p><p>Jongin rimase a fissarlo per qualche istante, con gli occhi paralizzati. Era quasi impercettibile ma le sue labbra tremavano come anche la sua mano stretta attorno alla sua pelle del braccio di Baekhyun. Dopo qualche istante, lentamente, Jongin lasciò andare la presa mentre abbassava la testa. La pelle che aveva stretto era un po' arrossata e gli faceva un po' male. Chanyeol allentò la stretta ma senza lasciare andare il braccio.</p><p>"Vi chiedo scusa per il suo comportamento. Farò in modo che possa riflettere su i suoi errori." disse, rivolgendosi ai suoi amici. "E vi chiedo scusa se oggi vi rubo il vostro amico, per oggi."</p><p>Rubare cosa? "Che hai detto?"</p><p>Senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di riflettere o realizzare cosa stesse succedendo, Chanyeol lo trascinò con sé, tenendolo stretto per il polso. Ripercorse la stessa strada di pochi minuti prima fino a portarlo al parcheggio esterno sulla sinistra della compagnia e senza dargli la possibilità di aprire bocca. Lo costrinse a salire sulla sua auto e partì, imboccando il lato opposto della via. Rimase in silenzio senza dargli alcuna spiegazione. In quell'istante, Baekhyun non aveva abbastanza lucidità per fare alcun tipo di domanda. Qualunque parola gli fosse uscita dalla bocca in quel momento sarebbe risultata futile. Era solo felice che fosse lì con lui e, al momento, bastava.</p><p>Non erano nemmeno le undici ma già la temperatura esterna aveva iniziato ad alzarsi. Quelle erano state giornate molto calde, molto più rispetto all'anno precedente, secondo il parere dei meteorologi. Erano solo alla prima metà di giugno e già stare all'aperto era parecchio difficile. Riuscire a reggere altri due mesi di un'estate così afosa sarebbe stata una vera e propria sfida. Ma il caldo era l'ultimo dei suoi problemi, in quel momento. Baekhyun era seduto su una panca di legno all'interno di una area verde nei pressi del fiume Han. Era un po' affollata, alcune famiglie passeggiavano con dei bambini, ma nonostante ciò sembrava un posto tranquillo. Qualche piccolo chiosco, camion di gelati e distributore automatico erano distribuiti in quello spazio. Un posto molto carino per passare qualche ora di relax assieme ad amici o famigliari. Gli ricordava un po' il parco accanto all'università, benché quello in cui si trovava in quel momento fosse decisamente più grande.</p><p>Ma l'ultima persona con cui si aspettava di ritrovarsi lì era sicuramente Chanyeol. Si era allontanato per qualche minuto per andare a prendere qualcosa di fresco da bere, aveva detto, ma dopo dieci minuti buoni non era ancora ritornato. Dopo averlo trascinato via dal campus, aveva sfrecciato con la sua macchina lungo la via, raggiungendo quel posto prima che potesse accorgersene. Era ancora confuso, a dirla tutta. Ma soprattutto, pieno di domande.</p><p>"Scusami l'attesa." La voce di Chanyeol lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri. "C'era un po' di coda al chiosco." Il ragazzo gli porse un lungo bicchiere con un liquido rosso chiaro, sembrava succo di frutta. Sulla superfice galleggiavano dei minuscoli cubetti di ghiaccio. "C'è qualcosa che non va? Preferisci qualcos'altro?"</p><p>"Eh? N-No, va bene." rispose, scuotendo la testa e afferrando il bicchiere. "Grazie."</p><p>Chanyeol si sedette accanto lui mentre iniziava a bere il suo succo di frutta freddo e Baekhyun fece lo stesso qualche istante dopo. Succhiò dalla cannuccia e il suo corpo accaldato ebbe qualche attimo di sollievo grazie a quella bevanda fredda. Succo di pesca, uno dei suoi preferiti. Chissà come aveva fatto ad indovinare. "Chanyeol…"</p><p>"Vuoi chiedermi perché ti ho portato qui, vero?"</p><p>Sussultò un attimo. Era davvero così facile da leggere o era Chanyeol ad essere sempre così bravo a decifrare i suoi pensieri? "Come facevi sapere cosa stavo per chiederti?"</p><p>"Hai la faccia confusa da quando siamo saliti in macchina." rispose. "E poi, mi sarei stupito se non ve lo avessi chiesto."</p><p>"Quello ad essere stupito sono io."</p><p>"Lo immagino." ridacchiò. "Mi dispiace se sono stato così impulsivo e ti ho trascinato via senza chiederti il permesso. E' solo che ho pensato che fossi a disagio in quella situazione e ho fatto la prima cosa che mi è venuta in mente." spiegò. "Ho pensato che allontanarsi per qualche ora fosse la cosa giusto da fare."</p><p>"Ma puoi farlo? Insomma… il lavoro e tutto il resto."</p><p>"Ho avvertito la mia segretaria e le ho detto di spedirmi tutto via email. Avevo solo qualche pratica da rivedere. Posso farlo benissimo anche a casa." disse.</p><p>Lo aveva fatto preoccupare di nuovo. Stava diventando un vizio, evidentemente. Più cercava di evitarlo, più questo succedeva. Nonostante tutto, era sempre stato un tipo piuttosto indipendente. Evitava a tutti i costi di chiedere aiuto agli altri, se non era strettamente necessario. Forse per paura di risultare un fastidio o un disturbo ma anche perché cavarsela da solo era qualcosa che era abituato a fare fin dalla nascita. Aveva tante persone su cui fare affidamento, come la nonna o i suoi amici, ma se riusciva a evitare di chiedere qualsiasi tipo di aiuto, era molto meglio. Ma sembrava non riuscirci con Chanyeol. Da quando lo aveva conosciuto era come se non riuscisse più ad affrontare le cose come faceva prima, nel bene o nel male. Era come se stesse diventando dipendente da quelle attenzioni che gli riservava così spesso senza nemmeno chiederglielo.</p><p>"Su, non fare quella faccia. Ti ho portato qui per sollevarti il morale ma sembri più giù di prima."</p><p>Scosse la testa. "N-Non sono triste." balbettò. "E' solo che mi dispiace essere un peso per te."</p><p>Chanyeol gli arruffò i capelli già spettinati con la mano. "Non sei un peso." disse, con tono calmo, mentre si alzava dalla panca con il suo succo freddo ancora in mano. "Vieni, andiamo a farci un giro! Qui vicino c'è un quartiere pieno di negozi."</p><p>Baekhyun gli rivolse un enorme sorriso mentre si alzava dalla panca con l'entusiasmo di un ragazzino. Forse quella giornata, iniziata bene ma poi rovinata, poteva ritornare bella come quando si era svegliato, quella mattina. Voleva mettere da parte ogni singolo pensiero e preoccupazione per qualche ora e godersi una giornata come si deve, come non faceva da tanto tempo. Era ancora presto per pensare alle vacanze e a divertirsi, specialmente con gli esami finali della settimana successiva, ma non gli importava. Quel giorno si sarebbe preso una breve ma meritata pausa.</p><p>I negozi dei quartieri più in voga erano una delle tante cose al mondo che più gli ricordavano a quale parte della società appartenesse: quella degli straccioni, per essere sbrigativi. Quel negozio in cui erano entrati era pieno di accessori e capi di abbigliamento - bellissimi, certo - ma uno più costoso dell'altro. In particolare, una camicia rossa a quadri tartan aveva attirato la sua attenzione perché gli ricordava una camicia simile a quella che la nonna gli aveva comprato da piccolo. Ma non appena sollevò il cartellino del prezzo, la sua testa iniziò a vacillare un po'. Perché mai una singola camicia deve costare più di un milione di won? Anche senza essere un esperto, poteva sentire che il tessuto era nettamente migliore rispetto ai vestiti che era solito comprare ma probabilmente il vero motivo di quel prezzo così alto era il nome della marca scritto dietro. Era incredibile come un semplice nome scritto su un'etichetta potesse cambiare a tal punto il valore di qualcosa.</p><p>Persino l'arredamento del negozio sprizzava ricchezza da ogni angolo e l'aspetto del personale che ci lavorava era curato in ogni minimo particolare. Non poté fare a meno di sentirsi fuori posto in un luogo come quello, specialmente considerando il modo scialbo con cui era vestito quel giorno. Al contrario, Chanyeol sembrava essere perfettamente a suo agio lì dentro mentre dava un'occhiata alla merce. Le commesse sembravano aver fiutato l'odore dei suoi soldi non appena aveva messo piede in negozio, considerando con quanta gentilezza lo avevano accolto quando erano entrati e ignorando completamente Baekhyun quasi fosse invisibile.</p><p>Anche quel giorno, l'aspetto di Chanyeol era impeccabile. A causa del caldo, aveva lasciato la giacca del suo completo in macchina e aveva arrotolato le maniche della sua camicia fino ai gomiti ma ciò non aveva danneggiato la sua elegante figura. Quella era la prima volta che riusciva a guardare per bene il suo corpo, di solito nascosto dalla giacca. Aveva un paio spalle ampie e la vita stretta, le curve dei suoi fianchi scendevano perfettamente lungo i suoi pantaloni. I muscoli della schiena erano piuttosto visibili attraverso il tessuto bianco della camicia così come i muscoli delle braccia. Era magro e slanciato e i suoi vestiti aderivano perfettamente ad ogni curva ed angolo del suo corpo. Non solo aveva un bel viso ma anche il suo corpo pareva fosse altrettanto bello.</p><p>"C'è qualcosa che ti piace?" chiese, all'improvviso mentre si avvicinava.</p><p>Baekhyun sussultò e distolse lo sguardo. Si era forse accorto che lo stava fissando? "N-No, niente."</p><p>"Questo dovrebbe starti bene." disse, appoggiando una maglietta sul suo petto come se stesse prendendo le misure ad occhio. "Vieni, vai a provarteli." Chanyeol lo afferrò per il braccio, mentre nell'altro teneva una manciata di vestiti, e lo trascinò verso una delle cabine prova maschili alla sinistra del negozio. Infilò i vestiti dentro una delle piccole cabine. "Su, entra."</p><p>"Perché devo provarli?" chiese.</p><p>"Perché voglio vedere come ti stanno."</p><p>Non era molto convinto della cosa. Perché provare dei vestiti se poi non poteva comprarli? Anche volendo, non poteva permettersi nemmeno la cosa meno costosa di quel negozio. Perché provarli, allora? Per poi rimanerne deluso mentre venivano riposati al loro posto? Non ne aveva molta voglia però Chanyeol sembrava così curioso di vederglieli addosso e non riusciva proprio a dirgli di no. Magari poteva essere divertente provare dei vestiti senza comprarli, un po' come facevano i liceali in giro dopo la scuola.</p><p>Certo che Chanyeol aveva gusto in fatto di abbigliamento. Tutte le cose che aveva scelto erano una più bella dell'altra. Mentre iniziava a mettersi le prime cose che gli erano capitate tra le mani, non aveva guardato i cartellini del prezzo. Perché farsi del male da soli? Non era masochista a tal punto. Una volta indossato il primo outfit, tirò la tenda di velluto della cabina e fece qualche passo avanti. Chanyeol era seduto con le gambe accavallate su un grosso divano bianco di pelle di fronte alla cabina mentre lo aspettava e nel frattempo due delle commesse lo avevano raggiunto. "Allora, che ve ne pare?" chiese, rivolgendosi alle due donne.</p><p>Il viso di Baekhyun divenne rosso dall'imbarazzo non appena gli occhi delle commesse gli si puntarono addosso. Lo imbarazzava da morire farsi guardare da due sconosciute. Le due donne si avvicinarono a lui con un grosso sorriso. "Le sta molto bene, signore." disse una delle due, con un tono molto gentile. Era già la seconda volta che qualcuno lo chiamava 'signore', quel giorno. "Mi permetta di aiutarla." La donna gli sistemò per bene il colletto della camicia e raddrizzò i bordi sulle spalle. "Così è perfetto." disse, infine.</p><p>"Le sta divinamente questo abbinamento. Mette il risalto le sue belle spalle." aggiunse l'altra. Belle spalle? Lui? Cosa erano disposte a inventarsi le commesse pur di vendere. Trucchi del mestiere, evidentemente.</p><p>"Prova anche il resto." disse Chanyeol.</p><p>"Prego." Una delle donna lo invitò a rientrare dentro la cabina prova e tirò la tenda per lui. Lo stavano forse usando come manichino o bambolina da vestire? Quei tre là fuori sembravano divertirsi. In particolare Chanyeol, a giudicare dal sorrisetto che aveva sul viso mentre lo guardava. Si mise un paio di jeans chiari un po' strappati sulle cosce e lo abbinò a una maglietta bianca a maniche corte con una piccola stampa floreale sopra un piccolo taschino e uscì nuovamente dalla cabina.</p><p>"Questo è un outfit un po' più casual ma anche questo le sta benissimo. Calza perfettamente con la sua figura." disse nuovamente una delle due, squadrandolo dalla testa ai piedi mentre il suo imbarazzo aumentava in maniera esponenziale.</p><p>"E' vero ti sta molto bene." aggiunse Chanyeol, ancora seduto. "Prova ad abbinarci anche le altre due magliette che ho preso. Dovrebbero star bene su quel paio di jeans."</p><p>Non riusciva a capire quanto tempo avesse passato dentro quella cabina prova. Forse mezz'ora, forse un'ora. Forse anche di più. Aveva provato di tutto. Da jeans a magliette, completi estivi e invernali, due paia di scarpe e anche delle cinture. Per fortuna, il negozio disponeva di aria condizionata, anche se aveva iniziato comunque a sudare un po'. Per fortuna, quello sembrava essere l'ultimo completo. Un paio di pantaloni neri, un maglione a collo alto marrone e un cappotto beige. Non era proprio il massimo indossare abiti invernali in piena estate.</p><p>"Incredibile! A lei sta bene qualsiasi cosa, signore."</p><p>"La mia collega ha ragione. Tutto le calza perfettamente."</p><p>Se ne rimase in silenzio per tutto il tempo, cercando di nascondere le guance rosse e assecondando ogni loro mossa e capriccio. Quelle due sembravano essersi messe d'accordo per metterlo in imbarazzo in ogni modo possibile. Ora, lo stavano pure prendendo in giro. Un altro complimento di troppo e il suo viso avrebbe preso fuoco.</p><p>Chanyeol si alzò dal divano bianco su cui era rimasto comodo tutto il tempo mentre lui era in balia delle due esuberanti commesse. Sfilò una sciarpa scura da uno dei manichini più vicini e gliela mise attorno al collo con gentilezza, sistemandola accuratamente. L'espressione sul suo viso era calma e dolce mentre passava le sue dita tra il tessuto della sciarpa. "Così è perfetto." sussurrò. "Va bene così. Prendo tutto quello ha addosso. E anche quello che ha provato prima. Comprese le scarpe."</p><p>"Certo, signore."</p><p>"Ma questi vestiti sono troppo stretti per te."</p><p>Chanyeol lo guardò, alzando un sopracciglio. "Chi ha detto che sono per me."</p><p>Eh? Forse aveva capito male. Doveva per forza aver capito male. "E-Eh?"</p><p>"Secondo te perché te li ho fatti provare? Certo non per perdere tempo." disse. "Sbrigati a cambiarti. Ti aspetto alla cassa."</p><p>Baekhyun lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trattenne con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo, con gli occhi incuriositi delle commesse che li fissavano mentre recuperavano dalla cabina tutti i vestiti che aveva provato. "Perché?"</p><p>"Perché mi va."</p><p>"Ma è una montagna di roba."</p><p>"E quindi?"</p><p>"Non hai visto quanto costano?"</p><p>"Sì, ho visto."</p><p>Calma e compostezza erano tutto ciò che traspariva dalla sua espressione. "Fai sul serio?"</p><p>"Ti sembra che stia scherzando?" Gli sfilò la sciarpa dal collo e lo portò dentro la cabina. Afferrò il paio di jeans strappati, la maglietta con la piccola stampa floreale e il paio di scarpe nere lucide e glieli porse. "Spogliati e indossa questi. I tuoi vestiti mettili dentro il tuo zaino."</p><p>Era quel tipo di persona che detestava farsi offrire anche un semplice caffè da un amico. Quando era piccolo la nonna era solita premiarlo con una paghetta che si guadagnava con dei lavoretti che faceva in casa o con delle commissioni e, anche se meritati, per lui era difficile anche accettare un solo spicciolo. Per cercare di non pesare troppo sulle finanze della casa, non appena ebbe l'età adatta, iniziò a lavorare part-time per non aver bisogno di chiedere soldi. Erano poco quello che guadagnava ma per lui erano più che sufficienti.</p><p>I regali li accettava, magari durante un'occasione particolare come un compleanno o a Natale. Ma se avesse potuto scegliere, avrebbe preferito di no. L'idea che qualcuno potesse spendere soldi e tempo per fargli un regalo non lo allettava molto. Non gli piaceva essere motivo di disturbo ma se era un amico a farlo, tutto sommato, non era male. Poteva anche chiudere un occhio. Ma accettare tutti quei regali andava ben oltre ogni sua immaginazione, soprattutto se si trattava di regali così costosi. Cosa diavolo era passato per la testa a Chanyeol?</p><p>Quando uscì dalla cabina prova, cercando di mettere da parte ogni senso di colpa e imbarazzo, Chanyeol era già di fronte alla cassa mentre la commessa registrava i suoi acquisti. Otto buste di carta abbastanza grandi si imponevano sopra l'elegante bancone. La commessa restituì la carta di credito a Chanyeol, assieme alla ricevuta che si mise in tasca. "Oh, eccoti qui. Perché ci hai messo così tanto."</p><p>Voleva sfilare lo scontrino dalla sua tasca e leggere quanto avesse speso ma aveva come la sensazione che se avesse visto quella cifra, avrebbe avuto un mancamento e svenire di fronte a degli estranei non era proprio il massimo. "Vuoi portarne alcune tu?" chiese, riferendosi alle buste. Che aveva da sorridere tanto? Era la prima volta che gli mostrava una faccia da schiaffi come quella.</p><p>Con un gesto rapido, afferrò le prime buste che gli capitarono sotto tiro. "Andiamo." disse, voltandosi per raggiungere l'uscita dopo essersi leggermente inchinato per salutare le commesse. Non ebbe il coraggio di incrociare i loro occhi mentre lo salutavano con un sorriso e gli auguravano di rivederlo presto. Chanyeol lo seguì poco dopo, continuando a sorridere.</p><p>"Che c'è, sei arrabbiato?"</p><p>"No." Ma rispose, con un tono brusco.</p><p>Chanyeol ridacchiò. "Non fare così. A tutti piace ricevere regali, no?"</p><p>"Non a me." rispose. "I regali mi fanno sentire in debito con la gente." Chanyeol gli diede un piccolo pizzicotto sul braccio. "Ahia!"</p><p>"Non dire sciocchezze." disse, continuando a camminare, superandolo.</p><p>Gli corse dietro, agitando le buste che teneva in mano. "Mi hai fatto male!"</p><p>"Suvvia, era solo un pizzicotto."</p><p>"Ho la pelle delicata."</p><p>"Sei proprio un bambino."</p><p>Lo colpì scherzosamente sulla schiena con una delle buste. "A chi hai detto bambino?"</p><p>"Vuoi andare in un altro negozio?</p><p>"Non provarci nemmeno!"</p><p>"Ahhh, sono così pieno!" esclamò Baekhyun, grattandosi la pancia.</p><p>Per pranzo, dopo aver lasciato le buste in macchina, si erano fermati a un piccolo ristorante che serviva carne alla brace. Lo aveva costretto ad allontanarsi dai quartieri lussuosi e si erano ritrovati a vagare per un piccolo quartiere che non aveva mai visto non troppo distante da dove avevano parcheggiato. C'erano solo piccole attività e qualche locale qua e là. Avevano scelto quel ristorante quasi a caso, attirati dal menù colorato posto fuori. Chanyeol era intenzionato a pagare tutto il conto da solo e nonostante Baekhyun fosse un osso duro alla fine dovette cedere e non riuscì a convincerlo a dividere almeno quella spesa.</p><p>Il ragazzo ordinò quasi tutti i piatti del menù e i camerieri fecero avanti e indietro verso il loro tavolo. Quel giorno, aveva fatto colazione in fretta e furia pur di uscire di casa il prima possibile e a pomeriggio inoltrato lo stomaco non faceva altro che brontolare dalla fame. Aveva divorato ogni singola cosa che aveva davanti, con grande stupore di Chanyeol che lo guardava mangiare a sazietà senza fermarsi un attimo. Rimasero lì dentro per più di due ore e in quel lasso di tempo Baekhyun aveva consumato con un solo pasto più carne di quanta ne avesse mangiata negli ultimi due mesi. Dopo pranzo, avevano ripreso a girare per le viuzze della zona per un paio di orette e Baekhyun si era fermato a prendere un gelato che era riuscito a pagarsi da solo prima che Chanyeol uscisse il suo portafoglio, fregandolo sul tempo.</p><p>"Non avevo mai visto nessuno mangiare così tanto in vita mia." disse. "Ma dove la metti tutta quella roba? Sei magrissimo."</p><p>"Ho sempre mangiato così tanto e non ho mai avuto problemi di peso." spiegò. "Anche tu sei molto magro."</p><p>"Ma io non mangio così tanto."</p><p>"Mia nonna dice sempre che se mangi tanto vuol dire che sei in salute. Ma non so quanto sia vera questa cosa." ridacchiò.</p><p>Dondolava le gambe mentre se ne stava seduto su una panca in un parco in cui si erano fermati per godersi un po' della brezza che soffiava tra gli alberi. Dopo una giornata così calda era quello che ci voleva. "Sicuro che non vuoi anche tu un gelato?"</p><p>"Va bene così. Sono ancora pieno." rispose. "Tu, invece, sembra proprio che ci sia ancora spazio lì dentro."</p><p>"Ci vuole ben altro ben altro per saziarmi."</p><p>Era passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta che aveva passato così tanto tempo con una singola persona. Era stato così impegnato a studiare negli ultimi mesi che aveva messo da parte qualsiasi idea di uscire a divertirsi un po' con i suoi amici, rimandando tutto alla pausa estiva. Pur di stare assieme un po', si vedevano per pranzare insieme al campus o passare qualche oretta in compagnia tra una lezione e l'altra ma non era la stessa cosa. Inoltre, Minseok era impegnato col lavoro e Jongdae svolgeva un tirocinio ed era davvero difficile far combaciare i loro momenti liberi.</p><p>Durante quelle ore passate insieme, Chanyeol non aveva fatto altro che ascoltarlo mentre parlava ininterrottamente di qualsiasi cosa gli venisse in mente. Lui non parlava molto, doveva essere un tipo che preferiva starsene lì ad ascoltare piuttosto che chiacchierare. Ma il lato più interessante era che nemmeno per un attimo si era distratto. Aveva ascoltato tutto con grande interesse, o almeno così sembrava, come se gli interessasse ogni cosa che stesse dicendo. Chissà, poi, se gli interessava davvero o aveva solo finto per non essere scortese.</p><p>"Grazie di tutto!" Lasciò andare quelle parole quasi come un urlo, dopo aver finito il suo gelato e aver preso un grosso respiro. Finalmente aveva trovato il coraggio di dirlo.</p><p>Accanto a lui, Chanyeol sussultò sul posto, mentre era distratto dal suo cellulare."Eh?"</p><p>"Non ti avevo ancora ringraziato per tutto quello che hai fatto per me, oggi. Nessuno aveva mai fatto così tanto."</p><p>"Nessuno ti aveva mai fatto un regalo?"</p><p>"Regali a parte." disse. "Ero molto agitato prima. Non mi aspettavo che Jongin mi seguisse fino al campus. E quando ha iniziato ad alzare la voce, beh… non sapevo se sarei stato in grado di fermalo." spiegò. "Mi hai letteralmente salvato. Ma come facevi a sapere che lui era con me?"</p><p>"La mia segretaria era scesa al piano terra per spedire dei documenti e vi ha visti. Mi ha mandato un messaggio per dirmelo perché le ho chiesto di avvertirmi nel caso avesse visto Jongin, oggi. Quando sono sceso, non vi ho visti quindi ho pensato che forse eravate ti aveva seguito da qualche parte. Jongin non è un tipo che si arrende facilmente. L'università è stato il primo posto in cui ho pensato potesse averti seguito." spiegò. "Mi dispiace che si sia rivolto a tuoi amici in quel modo. Farò in modo che si scusi con loro il prima possibile."</p><p>"Non preoccuparti." disse. "I miei amici non sanno molto di questa storia e per questo erano molto stupiti. La prossima volta, gli spiegherò tutto per bene e mi scuserò per averli messi in imbarazzo." aggiunse. "E poi, devo chiedere scusa anche a te."</p><p>"Per cosa?"</p><p>Esitò per qualche istante prima di parlare. "Ti avevo promesso che avrei rifiutato Jongin nella maniera più gentile possibile ma invece ho fatto tutto l'opposto." disse. "Prima che tu arrivassi al campus, abbiamo discusso un po' per strada e lì gliel'ho detto. Solo che l'ho fatto in una maniera molto crudele. Non era mia intenzione, è solo che…" Non riusciva a trovare le parole giuste. "Ero arrabbiato. Ha cominciato a dire cose strane e mi sono sentito attaccato. Quello è stato il mio modo di proteggermi ma, senza rendermene conto, probabilmente l'ho ferito tantissimo."</p><p>Chanyeol rimase in silenzio ad ascoltarlo e quel silenzio, più di qualsiasi altra cosa, lo mise in agitazione. Non riusciva a decifrare la sua espressione. Era arrabbiato perché non aveva mantenuto quella promessa? Gliel'aveva chiesto come un favore personale, aveva detto, e probabilmente era arrabbiato perché l'aveva ignorato quella richiesta in maniera così superficiale. O magari, era deluso. Era la loro prima promessa da amici e lui l'aveva rotta così facilmente. Aveva paura di sapere cosa stesse pensando.</p><p>"Forse era inevitabile." disse, infine. "In fondo, se ti ha seguito per strada e fino al campus urlandoti dietro deve averti messo in imbarazzo di fronte a degli estranei. La tua reazione è più che giustificata."</p><p>"Sì, ma…"</p><p>"Evidentemente, non si poteva fare altrimenti." aggiunse. "So che non servirà a molto dirtelo ma non sentirti in colpa per questo. Hai fatto più di quello che dovevi. Già il fatto che tu ci abbia provato ad essere cortese è già stato fin troppo carino da parte tua. Sono io che avrei dovuto fare qualcosa. Forse a me avrebbe dato più ascolto, se solo avessi preso più seriamente questa storia."</p><p>"No, era compito mio farlo. Solo che speravo di farlo in maniera diversa."</p><p>"Ormai è fatta." disse. "Non serve a molto rimuginarci troppo. E se dovesse provarci ancora, allora me ne occuperò io."</p><p>La sola idea che dopo quelle parole Jongin potesse ancora provarci lo spaventava a morte. Perché probabilmente sarebbe finito per arrabbiarsi ancora di più e non voleva farlo. Quella sgradevole sensazione che provava quelle rare volte in cui gli capitava di arrabbiarsi era una delle cose che più detestava al mondo. Inoltre, quando si arrabbiava finiva per dire cose che non pensava ecco perché evitava qualunque situazione che potesse anche solo innervosirlo.</p><p>"Secondo te perché piaccio così tanto a Jongin?" chiese, all'improvviso. "Gli ricordo un suo ex, forse?"</p><p>"A Jongin piacciono le cose belle." precisò. "Ogni cosa bella attira la sua attenzione. Spende molto in vestiti all'ultima moda e per accessori costosi.  Si è da poco rifatto l'intero guardaroba. Ha cambiato la macchina appena due mesi fa e la sua vecchia auto l'aveva acquistata solo sei mesi prima. Ha cambiato totalmente l'arredamento del suo appartamento con mobili importanti dall'Europa e gli piace circondarsi di persone belle."</p><p>"E io cosa c'entro, allora?"</p><p>Chanyeol sollevò un sopracciglio e, prima che potesse scansarsi, gli diede un colpetto sulla fronte come aveva fatto quella mattina. "Guardati allo specchio e avrai la risposta."</p><p>Il telefono di Chanyeol iniziò a squillare, rompendo quello strano silenzio che si era appena creato. Diede una breve occhiata allo schermo e la sua espressione cambiò. Baekhyun non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di sbirciare che si era già alzato per rispondere, allontanarsi dalla panchina su cui erano seduti. Da quella distanza non riuscì a sentire molto. La sua espressione si fece un po' tesa e i lineamenti del suo viso divennero seri. Non aveva alcun diritto di sapere chi ci fosse dall'altra parte del telefono ma non poteva far a meno di chiedersi chi fosse colui, o colei, che sembrava aver cambiato il suo umore con una telefonata.</p><p>A telefonata conclusa, Chanyeol lasciò scivolare il telefono dentro una delle tasche dei suoi pantaloni e ritornò a sedersi. Baekhyun raccolse un po' di coraggio prima di rivolgersi a lui. "E' successo qualcosa?"</p><p>"No. Va tutto bene." rispose, sorridendo eppure Baekhyun era quasi certo che ci fosse qualcosa di forzato in quel sorriso ma non aveva abbastanza coraggio per fare altre domande. E poi, non erano affari suoi. Ma non riusciva a digerire quell'improvviso cambiamento. Per tutta la giornata lo aveva visto sorridere. Perché mai quella telefonata doveva arrivare proprio in quel momento, rovinandogli la giornata?</p><p>Stava per aprire bocca quando Chanyeol lo batté sul tempo. "Senti, quell'invito a cena a casa tua è ancora valido?"</p><p>Baekhyun spalancò gli occhi. "S-Sì."</p><p>"E per oggi lo è?"</p><p>Le sue labbra si curvarono, mostrando un enorme sorriso. "Telefono alla nonna e le chiedo se va bene!" esclamò, alzandosi con uno scatto e allontanandosi in fretta e furia col telefono già in mano mentre digitava il numero che conosceva a memoria. Ritornò qualche istante dopo col viso più luminoso che mai. "Ha detto di sì! E ha anche detto che abbiamo fatto bene a telefonare così presto così avrà il tempo di preparare un'ottima cena!" esclamò.</p><p>"Bene." disse, alzandosi anche lui. "Facciamoci un ultimo giro e poi passiamo da una pasticceria. Voglio comprare qualche dessert e-"</p><p>"Torta con le fragole!" esclamò, senza dargli nemmeno il tempo di finire e gli occhi luminosi come due stelle.</p><p>Un sorriso, finalmente sincero, ritornò sul viso di Chanyeol. "Va bene. Prenderò anche quella."</p><p>"Allora sbrighiamoci!" Lo afferrò per il braccio e lo trascinò con sé verso l'uscita del parco, come Chanyeol aveva fatto con lui per tutta la giornata, con l'entusiasmo a mille.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. chapter 6.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Vedrai, andrete molto d'accordo!" esclamò, con entusiasmo, quasi saltellando sul posto.</p>
<p>Baekhyun non aveva smesso di parlare della nonna da quando le aveva telefonato per avvertirla che Chanyeol sarebbe venuto a cena. Non aveva fatto altro che tessere le sue lodi per tutto il tragitto e ora che erano finalmente arrivati non stava più nella pelle. Non vedeva l'ora di presentarle il suo nuovo caro amico. Lungo il tragitto, Chanyeol decise di passare da una pasticceria di Gangnam per comprare dei dessert da portare come ringraziamento per l'ospitalità. Che fosse uno spendaccione Baekhyun lo aveva ben capito quel giorno ma forse quattro confezioni di dolci erano un po' troppe. Non conoscendo i gusti della nonna, aveva preso qualunque cosa ci fosse dentro quella pasticceria e se l'era fatto incartare, comprese due fette di torta con le fragole che Baekhyun voleva tanto.</p>
<p>Chanyeol aveva iniziato a mostrare quello che sembrava qualche segno di imbarazzo man mano che si avvicinavano alla porta di casa. Prima di scendere dall'auto, aveva perso una manciata di minuti per darsi una sistemata ai capelli davanti allo specchio mentre Baekhyun lo aspettava fuori. Avviandosi verso l'abitazione, non faceva altro che darsi una controllata al completo di tanto in tanto con la speranza di non farsi notare da lui, ma invano. Chissà perché si stava agitando così tanto. Magari, in fondo, anche lui era un tipo timido.</p>
<p>Dopo aver infilato le mani dentro allo zaino che si trascinava dietro dalla mattina, riuscì finalmente a trovare le chiavi di casa e le tirò fuori per aprire la porta. "Sono a casa!" annunciò, mentre si levava le scarpe, lasciandole cadere in maniera distratta vicino a quella che sembrava una scarpiera. Non appena entrati, un mix di aromi invase le loro narici, uno più invitante dell'altro. La nonna sbucò nell'atrio pochi secondi dopo. "Bentornato." disse, con un sorriso, prima di rivolgere la sua attenzione a Chanyeol. "Quindi tu sei Chanyeol, giusto?" La donna gli rivolse un sorriso dolce e caloroso, mentre si asciugava le mani bagnate col grembiule azzurro chiaro che indossava prima di stringergli la mano.</p>
<p>Chanyeol abbassò leggermente la testa e Baekhyun poté giurare di aver visto un leggero rossore sulle orecchie. "Piacere di conoscerla, signora. Mi chiamo Park Chanyeol." disse, inchinandosi e stringendole la mano. "Questi sono per lei." aggiunse, porgendole i sacchetti di carta che contenevano i dolci comprati poco prima.</p>
<p>"Sono dei dessert che ha preso per te." le spiegò Baekhyun.</p>
<p>"Oh, beh, qui ce n'è abbastanza per dieci persone." scherzò, scrutando le buste. "Non dovevi, sei stato molto gentile."</p>
<p>"Gliel'ho detto che sono troppi ma non ha voluto ascoltarmi."</p>
<p>"Vorrà dire che faremo tutti un bis. Ma non stare lì davanti alla porta. Vieni, accomodati." disse. Poi si voltò nuovamente, rivolgendosi a Baekhyun stavolta. "Cos'hai addosso?" chiese, indicando ciò che indossava con lo sguardo. Si era quasi dimenticato che aveva addosso alcuni dei vestiti che Chanyeol gli aveva comprato, quel giorno.</p>
<p>"E' una lunga storia. Ti spiego dopo." le disse, con le buste dei vestiti che teneva in mano in bella vista.</p>
<p>Dopo aver lasciato le scarpe all'ingresso, Chanyeol si fece strada dentro l'appartamento, superando l'atrio fino ad arrivare alla piccola stanza che utilizzavano come sala da pranzo e cucina. La donna ripose le scatole di dolci dentro il frigorifero e ritornò ai fornelli. "Sai, Baekhyun mi ha parlato molto di te. È come se ti conoscessi già, in un certo senso." spiegò. "Non fa altro che dire 'Chanyeol è proprio bravo', 'Chanyeol è molto intelligente', oppure 'Dovresti vederlo, è molto bello'. Non smette mai di parlare di te quando ne ha l'occasione."</p>
<p>"Nonna!" urlò Baekhyun. "Al telefono hai promesso di non mettermi in imbarazzo!"</p>
<p>"Oh, che male c'è a fare qualche complimento ad un amico." si lamentò. "Specialmente quando sono meritati. Guarda che bel faccino che ha questo ragazzo. Ed è molto alto e ben piazzato." disse, avvicinandosi a Chanyeol, rimasto in piedi. I suoi occhi iniziarono ad analizzare ogni centimetro del suo viso. "Eh sì, se avessi qualche decennio in meno, sicuramente ci avrei fatto un pensierino."</p>
<p>Baekhyun quasi sputò l'acqua che stava bevendo, soffocando. "Nonna!" urlò di nuovo, tra i colpi di tosse.</p>
<p>"Ok, ho afferrato." disse, ritornando al fornello. "Perché non fai accomodare Chanyeol nella tua stanza? Qui non è ancora pronto, ci vorrà ancora un altro po'."</p>
<p>"Va bene." disse. Alla nonna piaceva metterlo in imbarazzo di fronte ai suoi amici. Lo aveva fatto anche quando gli aveva presentato Kyungsoo e gli altri. Ma con Chanyeol sembrava averci preso molto gusto. Quella era la prima volta che faceva apprezzamenti del genere ad uno dei suoi amici. Era talmente imbarazzato che voleva nascondere la testa sottoterra.</p>
<p>La camera di Baekhyun era piccola e piuttosto semplice. C'era un letto sulla destra disposto contro il muro e una piccola finestra appena sopra. Sulla sinistra vi era una scrivania con sopra qualche foglio sparso qua e là e un portatile spento con accanto una piccola libreria piena di libri e fumetti. In alto, nella parte più alta della libreria, c'era anche qualche peluche e giocattolo che apparteneva alla sua infanzia. Di fronte al letto, s'imponeva l'armadio e un lungo specchio. Di solito c'era sempre un po' di disordine e quella mattina aveva lasciato qualche vestito qua e là ma per fortuna la nonna aveva pensato a dare una rapida ripulita per lui prima che tornasse. "Scusa, mia nonna è un po'…"</p>
<p>"È simpatica come mi hai detto." disse. "Ed è anche molto giovane."</p>
<p>"È molto bella, vero? Lo dicono tutti."</p>
<p>"Già. Così bella che quasi mi dispiace di tutti questi anni di differenza che ci dividono."</p>
<p>Baekhyun sussultò. "Non ti ci mettere anche tu, adesso!" si lamentò, mentre lasciava cadere lo zaino vicino al letto, e Chanyeol iniziò a ridacchiare. Almeno adesso sembrava aver messo da parte l'imbarazzo iniziale e pareva finalmente a suo agio. Aveva i muscoli delle spalle e il viso molto più rilassati. "Devo andare in bagno. Nel frattempo, fai come se fossi a casa tua."</p>
<p>"Va bene."</p>
<p>Da un lato, era al settimo cielo ad avere Chanyeol finalmente ospite a casa sua. Fino a qualche settimana prima, non sarebbe riuscito nemmeno ad immaginare una cosa del genere. Il Chanyeol di qualche tempo fa neanche provava a nascondere il suo fastidio ad averlo intorno e adesso era lì, dentro le mura di casa sua. Ma dall'altro lato, era anche molto in imbarazzo ed amareggiato. Per uno come Chanyeol, abituato a passare le giornate nel lusso, casa sua era tutto fuorché un luogo che potesse essere definito lussuoso. Era piccola e l'arredamento era un po' malandato. Probabilmente si sentiva anche un po' fuori posto a stare in un posto così squallido ma era troppo cortese ed educato per ammetterlo.</p>
<p>Ritornato in camera, Chanyeol si era accomodato sul letto, mentre sfogliava qualcosa che aveva l'aria di essere un libro. Lo stava guardando con attenzione e non si accorse nemmeno che era rientrato. "Cosa stai leggendo?" Nessuna risposta. Si avvicinò verso di lui e i suoi occhi caddero verso una delle foto che la nonna gli aveva scattato al mare quando aveva circa 8 anni. Indossava un piccolo costume blu e teneva tra le mani una palla colorata. Sul viso aveva un sorriso felice ma timido. Era uno dei suoi album fotografici. Nel momento in cui realizzò, saltò sul letto col solo scopo di strapparglielo dalle mani. "Chi ti ha detto che potevi prendere quello?"</p>
<p>"Hai detto che potevo fare come se fossi a casa mia."</p>
<p>"Ma non comprendeva guardare le foto degli altri!"</p>
<p>"Quindi sei sempre stato così magrolino." lo ignorò, alzandosi dal letto e liberandosi della sua presa. "Torneo nazionale di Seoul, cintura nera di Hapkido. 2001." Lesse la descrizione sotto una delle foto della pagina successiva. "Non mi sembravi proprio un tipo da sport. Quindi è per questo che hai tutti quei trofei e medaglie sopra la libreria e in giro per la stanza."</p>
<p>I vari trofei e le medaglie erano forse le prime cose che si potevano notare non appena si entrava nella sua stanza. La luce artificiale del lampadario appeso al soffitto si rifletteva su l'oro e l'argento di quei cimeli, facendoli luccicare quasi come pietre preziose. Quando erano stati costretti a trasferirsi in quel minuscolo appartamento, la nonna li aveva riposti dentro degli scatoloni con estrema cura. Inizialmente, Baekhyun aveva deciso di buttarli perché sapeva che non ci sarebbe stato abbastanza spazio per esporli tutti ma la nonna aveva insistito dicendo che erano oggetti troppo preziosi per essere buttati via. Ognuno di loro, erano la dimostrazione di tutta la fatica e l'impegno che ci aveva dedicato. Erano più preziosi per lei che per Baekhyun stesso.</p>
<p>"Non li ho vinti tutti ai tornei di Hapkido." spiegò. Tirò fuori uno degli altri album dallo scaffale e dopo aver sfogliato qualche pagina, lo avvicinò a Chanyeol. "Alcuni li ho vinti alle gare di pianoforte." disse, indicando una delle foto che lo ritraevano durante una delle manifestazioni a cui aveva partecipato. Aveva circa 9 anni e nella foto indossava un completo nero, con una camicia bianca e un piccolo papillon rosso scuro. Era seduto di fronte a un imponente pianoforte nero che lo facevano sembrare ancora più piccolo di quanto fosse. Nella foto sotto, aveva al collo una grossa medaglia d'oro e tra un braccio teneva un mazzo di girasoli. Le sue labbra erano curvate in un dolce sorriso mentre con l'altra mano teneva stretta quella della nonna che era accanto a lui, anche lei con un competo scuro addosso e un sorriso sul viso.</p>
<p>"Quindi sei un musicista."</p>
<p>"Ho studiato pianoforte per circa 9 anni ma ho smesso non appena ho iniziato il liceo. L'Hapkido l'ho mollato 3 anni prima. Ero più bravo nella musica che nell'attività fisica." scherzò. "Però era divertente e ho vinto parecchi premi. Ne ho altri in due scatoloni sotto il letto. Non ho abbastanza spazio per esporli tutti."</p>
<p>Chanyeol continuò a sfogliare il secondo album, soffermandosi sulle foto dell'esibizione al pianoforte. "Mi è famigliare questo palco. Magari abbiamo partecipato agli stessi tornei."</p>
<p>"Anche tu hai studiato pianoforte?"</p>
<p>"Sì. E anche chitarra." rispose. "Inoltre, ho praticato tennis, golf, equitazione e scii. Ah, e per un periodo ho studiato anche pittura."</p>
<p>"Mia nonna è bravissima a dipingere. Quando stavo finendo le elementari ha provato a iscrivermi a un corso di disegno ma facevo così schifo che mi sono ritirato dopo appena due mesi." rise. "L'unica cosa in cui sono veramente bravo è la musica. E i videogiochi. In quelli sono un campione."</p>
<p>"Non esserne così sicuro. Non hai mai provato a sfidare me."</p>
<p>"Vorrà dire che la prossima volta passeremo da una sala giochi e decreteremo chi è il migliore." disse, con aria di sfida.</p>
<p>"L'importante è che poi non ne uscirai piangendo."</p>
<p>"Sta attento a te, piuttosto! Non avrò pietà!" esclamò, colpendolo al braccio col gomito.</p>
<p>Due colpi contro la porta interruppero le loro risate. "La cena è pronta." annunciò la nonna, entrando in camera. "Cosa state facendo?"</p>
<p>"Baekhyun mi mostrava alcune delle sue foto da bambino." rispose Chanyeol.</p>
<p>"Era molto carino, vero? Baekhyun era un bambino adorabile." disse, con un tono di nostalgia, lanciando qualche occhiata all'album aperto. "Ma possiamo parlarne più tardi. Adesso andiamo a mangiare prima che si raffreddi."</p>
<p>La nonna era sempre stata una maestra ai fornelli ma quella sera tutto sembrava ancora più buono del solito. Forse perché aveva cucinato più di quanto faceva in serate normali e con molta più varietà di piatti. C'era di tutto su quel tavolo: carne alla griglia, pollo, filetti di pesce, verdure di ogni tipo e patate cotte al forno. O magari era a causa della buona compagnia di quella sera. Chanyeol era stato di poche parole da quando si era seduto a tavola, aprendo bocca solo quando gli veniva fatta qualche domanda o per mangiare tutto quello che la nonna e Baekhyun gli avevano messo sul piatto. O era una buona forchetta e o era troppo in imbarazzo per rifiutare qualcosa.</p>
<p>"Non fare complimenti. Mangia tutto quello che vuoi. Non voglio vedere avanzi." esordì la donna.</p>
<p>"Non preoccuparti, nonna. Ci penserò io a lasciare i piatti vuoti! Oggi ho una fame!"</p>
<p>"Non fare l'ingordo come al tuo solito!" lo rimproverò. Poi rivolse la sua attenzione a Chanyeol, cambiando totalmente espressione. "Allora, Baekhyun mi ha detto che lavori alla compagnia vicino alla sua università, giusto?" chiese.</p>
<p>"Sì. Ci lavoro da poco più di un paio di anni." rispose Chanyeol.</p>
<p>Baekhyun gli diede qualche colpetto sul gomito, sporgendosi leggermente verso di lui. "Posso dirlo a lei?" chiese, sussurrando. Chanyeol annuì con un piccolo sorriso che Baekhyun ricambiò. "Ho scoperto da poco che non ci lavora e basta."</p>
<p>"Che vuoi dire?" chiese, incuriosita.</p>
<p>"Lui è il CEO della compagnia."</p>
<p>La nonna quasi si soffocò con il vino che stava sorseggiando. "Il CEO?" chiese, tra i colpi di tosse. "Quindi sei il figlio di Park Yongho?"</p>
<p>"Sì, signora."</p>
<p>"Oh, santo cielo. Non mi sarei mai aspettata di avere una persona così importante a cena. Se lo avessi saputo, avrei preparato qualcosa di più sofisticato."</p>
<p>Chanyeol la rassicurò con un sorriso. "E' tutto perfetto. La cucina casalinga è la mia preferita."</p>
<p>"Sei proprio gentile." esclamò, con un lieve rossore sulle guance. Chanyeol aveva proprio fatto colpo. "Ti va un po' di vino?"</p>
<p>"No, grazie. Devo guidare per tornare a casa."</p>
<p>"Risposta esatta." disse la donna, con tono compiaciuto. "Però ora che ti guardo bene, non gli somigli così tanto." disse. "Ho saputo della sua morte qualche anno fa. Mi dispiace molto."</p>
<p>"I-Io non ne sapevo nulla." s'intromise Baekhyun, balbettando.</p>
<p>"Ne parlarono anche al telegiornale. Per settimane non si è parlato d'altro, in realtà. Ricordo anche che i giornalisti rimasero appostati sotto la vostra residenza per giorni. Immagino volessero ottenere una tua foto o dichiarazione."</p>
<p>"Per loro sfortuna, non ci sono riusciti. Io non abitavo lì da anni ma i giornalisti non ne erano informati."</p>
<p>"Se non ricordo male, credo di averti anche visto una volta, quando eri piccolo. Stavo sbrigando delle commissioni e tuo padre stava presenziando all'inaugurazione di un hotel e c'era un bambino con lui. Immagino fossi tu."</p>
<p>"Sì. Spesso capitava che mio padre mi portasse con sé ad eventi importanti."</p>
<p>"Mi sei rimasto impresso nella mente, anche se ti ho visto per pochi minuti." commentò. "Ti ricordo come un bambino composto e distinto, avevi un'espressione molto matura per la tua età. Caratteristiche che vedo che hai mantenuto anche da adulto."</p>
<p>"La ringrazio." Inchinò leggermente la testa.</p>
<p>La donna ricambiò con un sorriso. "Quindi hai dovuto sostituire tuo padre non appena se n'è andato. Dev'essere stata dura."</p>
<p>"Se n'è andato mentre frequentavo ancora l'università e in un periodo in cui le cose non andavano molto bene per la compagnia. Ma in qualche modo, me la sono cavata." disse, con un piccolo sorriso amaro.</p>
<p>"Sei ancora così giovane e già pieno di responsabilità." disse. "Inoltre, sei anche molto educato, giudizioso e gentile. Tua madre deve essere molto fiera di te."</p>
<p>Chanyeol rimase in silenzio per qualche istante prima di rispondere. "Non saprei, signora. Mia madre è morta quando avevo 6 anni." disse. Poi, riprese con lo stesso tono serio e composto di prima, un piccolo sorriso appena accennato sulle labbra. "Si è tolta la vita e io ero nella stessa stanza quando è successo."</p>
<p>Un gelido silenzio calò in quella tavola non appena si lasciò sfuggire quella rivelazione. I muscoli di Baekhyun si irrigidirono e il riso che aveva afferrato con le bacchette qualche istante prima scivolò, ritornando nella ciotola da cui lo aveva preso. Anche la nonna abbassò le bacchette e sul suo viso apparve un'espressione addolorata. A Baekhyun tremarono le labbra e pregò con tutto se stesso che la nonna riuscisse a rompere quel silenzio assordante che quasi li stava inghiottendo.</p>
<p>"E' una cosa di cui non ho mai parlato con nessuno." Chanyeol ruppe il silenzio, infine. Ma era più come se lo stesse dicendo a se stesso che alle persone che lo stavano ascoltando.</p>
<p>Baekhyun era all'oscuro di tutto. In effetti, non aveva mai pensato di chiedergli della sua famiglia durante le volte in cui si erano visti, neanche durante quell'intera giornata che avevano passato insieme. Gran parte delle volte era Baekhyun a parlare, Chanyeol spesso restava ad ascoltare ed interveniva solo se necessario. In quell'istante, tutto ciò di cui avevano parlato fino a quel momento gli parve come una serie di insulse sciocchezze senza alcuna utilità. Come poteva definirsi suo amico senza essere a conoscenza di fatti così importanti e soprattutto del dolore che si teneva dentro da così tanti anni. Quante occasioni aveva sprecato per conoscerlo meglio. In quanti momenti avrebbe potuto accantonare le stupidaggini che quasi sempre gli occupavano la bocca per parlare delle cose che veramente contavano. Chissà poi se Chanyeol gliene avrebbe parlato. Forse non lo reputava abbastanza intimo da parlare di questioni così private. Ne aveva di strada da fare prima di arrivare a quel livello e quella sera ne ebbe un'ulteriore e dura conferma.</p>
<p>Chanyeol si schiarì la voce. "Scusate, ho rovinato l'umore della serata con le mie parole."</p>
<p>"Non è così!" esclamò Baekhyun, alzando la voce. Quelle parole gli uscirono senza controllo. La sua voce alta riecheggiò in tutta la stanza. Gli occhi di Chanyeol si puntarono su di lui ma non ebbe il coraggio di affrontarli. "I-Io…"</p>
<p>"Quello che Baekhyun vuole dire è che non c'è alcun problema." intervenne la nonna, avvertendo la sua implicita richiesta di aiuto. Aveva la voce troppo tremolante per continuare a parlare. "La vecchia zia di una mia amica diceva sempre che se stai mangiando con una persona e a quest'ultima manca qualcuno di caro, prendi due pezzi di ciò che state mangiando e mettili nel suo piatto, come se a poggiare quel secondo pezzo fosse la persona assente." Poggiò due grossi pezzi di carne sulla ciotola di riso di Chanyeol. "La carne fa crescere sani e forti. Ciò che sicuramente tua madre vorrebbe."</p>
<p>La nonna mostrò un sorriso caldo e amorevole, quel sorriso che era solita utilizzare con Baekhyun per consolarlo quando da piccolo si svegliava durante la notte a causa degli incubi o dei tuoni durante le notti di tempesta. Quel sorriso che, anche una volta cresciuto, gli riservava nei momenti più brutti ancora oggi. Era quel tipo di sorriso che lo faceva sentire al sicuro e anche con Chanyeol parve funzionare. Il ragazzo dedicò la sua attenzione alla carne e ne afferrò un pezzo che addentò con forza.</p>
<p>Dopo un breve periodo di silenzio, qualche piccola e leggera conversazione si fece spazio, piano piano, mentre continuavano a mangiare. A parlare furono solo la nonna e Chanyeol che si intrattennero conversando del più e del meno, anche delle cose più stupide, come se stessero cercando di non far calare nuovamente il silenzio a tutti i costi. Baekhyun rimase ad ascoltare per gran parte tempo, intervenendo solo con piccole frasi ma solo per educazione. Anche se avevano parlato di argomenti a cui lui era di solito interessato, non riuscì a trovare la voglia di unirsi attivamente alla conversazione e preferì rimanere in silenzio e ad ascoltare tutto quello che Chanyeol aveva da dire, qualcosa che fino a quel momento non era riuscito a fare a causa del suo egoismo.</p>
<p>"Ogni volta che gli chiedevo di sorridere nelle foto diventava sempre tutto rosso e rigido come una statua. C'è voluto tempo prima che si abituasse a cambiare espressione."</p>
<p>"E' vero, ha lo stesso sorriso in parecchie foto."</p>
<p>"Te l'ho detto, era un bambino molto timido. Bisognava supplicarlo per parlare. Ora il difficile è farlo stare zitto."</p>
<p>"Ne so qualcosa."</p>
<p>Dopo cena, Chanyeol e la nonna iniziarono a sfogliare gli album fotografici che avevano lasciato in camera di Baekhyun prima di iniziare a mangiare. La nonna aveva tirato fuori dal frigo la montagna di dolci che Chanyeol aveva comprato e li stavano consumando insieme mentre davano un'occhiata a quelle vecchie foto che ritraevano Baekhyun durante svariati momenti risalenti ai primi anni della sua vita. Era qualcosa che la nonna aveva fatto anche quando aveva portato i suoi amici a cena per la prima volta. In realtà, lo faceva con chiunque. Ogni occasione era buona per tirare fuori quegli album e sfogliarli. E lo faceva sempre con lo stesso entusiasmo, come se stesse vedendo quelle foto per la prima volta.</p>
<p>Baekhyun non aveva mai capito perché le piacesse così tanto guardare le sue foto. Forse per ricordare il passato e i ricordi legati ad esse, ma erano sempre le stesse. Sapeva persino l'esatta collocazione di ogni singola foto nei vari album, l'anno in cui erano state scattate e il luogo, anche senza dover leggere le note in basso. Alla nonna piaceva molto usare la macchina fotografica. Scattava foto a qualsiasi cosa le capitasse perché secondo lei ogni cosa era legata a un ricordo. Anche un semplice paesaggio, guardandolo attraverso una foto, poteva rievocare il ricordo di un momento importante.</p>
<p>Ma potevano anche guardarle senza prenderlo in giro. Da quando avevano iniziato a sfogliarli, non avevano fatto altro che ridere e scherzare di fronte ad ogni foto, rimarcando sulla questione della sua timidezza. L'obiettivo della fotocamera lo intimidiva da piccolo, non poteva farci nulla. Non era abituato ad essere fotografato così tanto. Ma quello non doveva essere un motivo per prenderlo in giro. Se ne stavano seduti vicini, dalla parte opposta del tavolo, a sfogliare quegli album e ogni tanto davano qualche morso ai pasticcini che avevano di fronte, dimenticandosi completamente della sua presenza.</p>
<p>"Potreste guardare quelle foto senza ridere della mia faccia?" farfugliò, con il viso imbronciato e la bocca piena del dolce che stava mangiando. Stava divorando le fette di torta alla fragola che Chanyeol aveva preso appositamente per lui.</p>
<p>"Ogni volta sempre la stessa storia. Non ti stiamo prendendo in giro." disse lei. "Stavo solo dicendo a Chanyeol quanti fossi carino da piccolo. Non è vero che stavamo parlando di questo?"</p>
<p>"Sì. Eri proprio carino."</p>
<p>Baekhyun arrossì. "Carino…" rimarcò, sempre con lo stesso tono imbronciato di prima.</p>
<p>"Baekhyun mi ha detto che ha partecipato a molte gare di pianoforte. Ho visto i trofei e le medaglie in camera sua." intervenne Chanyeol.</p>
<p>"Già. Era davvero un talento nato." Lo disse con un velo di nostalgia sulla sua espressione. "Ha ricevuto persino proposte da grandi scuole di musica ma le ha rifiutate tutte. All'inizio del liceo ha pure deciso di smettere e non c'è stato modo di convincerlo a ripensarci."</p>
<p>"Non voglio fare il pianista. Voglio essere un medico." disse.</p>
<p>"Avresti potuto comunque lasciarlo come hobby. Invece, lo hai abbandonato completamente."</p>
<p>"Mi rubava troppo tempo per lo studio."</p>
<p>"Non hai mai avuto problemi a conciliare studio e altre attività." disse.</p>
<p>Baekhyun mise il broncio. "Non mi interessava più."</p>
<p>"E io non crederò mai a questa scusa."</p>
<p>"Potresti insegnare ai bambini a suonarlo. Sarebbe un modo per continuare a suonare e guadagnarci qualcosa." intervenne Chanyeol.</p>
<p>"Oh, che splendida idea!"</p>
<p>"Ho detto che non sono interessato!" tagliò Baekhyun. "E poi, non ho abbastanza referenze per insegnare."</p>
<p>"Come sarebbe a dire 'Non ho abbastanza referenze'? Vuoi che tiri fuori lo scatolone con i tuoi attestati che hai sotto il letto?"</p>
<p>"No, per favore!" esclamò Baekhyun, in preda all'agitazione.</p>
<p>La risata del suo amico riecheggiò in tutta la stanza e il cuore di Baekhyun si liberò, almeno per un po', di quel grosso peso che sentiva da quando Chanyeol aveva parlato di sua madre e che non lo aveva abbandonato. Per quasi tutta la serata, il sorriso di Chanyeol era stato chiaro e luminoso di fronte a lui, come non lo era mai stato. Quel sorriso era candido e delicato, infondeva un calore tale da riscaldare il suo cuore irrigidito da quella sgradevole sensazione che lo divorava dal profondo. Voleva che quel sorriso non sparisse mai più da quel suo splendido viso da cui non riusciva a staccare gli occhi.</p>
<p>"Sarà meglio che vada, adesso. Domani ho un incontro importante e devo svegliarmi presto." dichiarò Chanyeol, all'improvviso.</p>
<p>"Oh, certo."</p>
<p>"Devi andare per forza?" chiese Baekhyun, con aria triste, mentre lo guardava alzarsi dalla sedia.</p>
<p>Chanyeol annuì, sorridendo. "Non posso rimandare."</p>
<p>"Tornerai a trovarci un'altra volta, non è vero?" s'intromise la donna. "Non ti lascio andare se non lo prometti."</p>
<p>"Lo prometto. Ma solo se mi permetterà di cucinare per voi."</p>
<p>"Su questo devo pensarci per bene." ridacchiò, mentre lo accompagnava alla porta.</p>
<p>"E' stata una bellissima serata ed era tutto squisito. Vi ringrazio." disse, inchinandosi leggermente.</p>
<p>Baekhyun arrossì nuovamente. "N-Non c'è bisogno di inchinarsi." balbettò.</p>
<p>"Baekhyun, accompagnalo fino alla sua auto."</p>
<p>"Sì!"</p>
<p>"Non ce n'è bisogno."</p>
<p>"Suvvia, non è un problema." replicò la nonna.</p>
<p>Chanyeol sorrise di nuovo. "Allora, buonanotte. E grazie ancora." si inchinò di nuovo.</p>
<p>"Grazie a te per i dolci e ricordati della promessa."</p>
<p>"Certamente." replicò, mentre usciva dalla porta seguito da Baekhyun. Aveva parcheggiato l'auto non troppo distante, lungo il vialetto in cui si trovava la casa. Ad ogni passo che li avvicinava sempre di più al veicolo, il cuore di Baekhyun si riempiva man mano di tristezza. Era stata davvero una bella serata, nonostante qualche piccolo alto e basso, e il fatto che si fosse conclusa così in fretta non fece altro che riempirlo di malinconia. Inoltre, non aveva idea di quando sarebbe riuscito a rivederlo dopo quella serata. Non aveva altri motivi o scuse per farlo, dopotutto, e quel pensiero, inspiegabilmente, lo agitò.</p>
<p>Arrivati di fronte alla macchina, Chanyeol aprì lo sportello del guidatore e lasciò scivolare la giacca del suo completo sul sedile del passeggero. "Tua nonna è proprio come me l'avevi descritta."</p>
<p>"Già. Anche stavolta non ha perso l'occasione per mettermi in imbarazzo. Lo fa sempre davanti ai miei amici. Credo sia diventato il suo hobby preferito."</p>
<p>Chanyeol ridacchiò. "Dopo averla conosciuta, capisco perché sei venuto su così."</p>
<p>Il suo viso si accaldò per l'ennesima volta, quel giorno. Gli stava forse facendo un complimento? Suonava come tale. "E' stata una brava nonna con me."</p>
<p>"Lo so." Di nuovo quel sorriso di prima. Perché ogni volta che sorrideva in quel modo di fronte a lui il suo cuore iniziava a martellare dentro, impazzito, senza riuscire a controllarlo? "Rientra in casa. Si è fatto tardi."</p>
<p>"Chanyeol!" Lo chiamò poco prima che entrasse in macchina. Prese un grosso respiro. "Mi dispiace per prima." disse, a bassa voce e con la testa un po' bassa.</p>
<p>"Per cosa?"</p>
<p>"Insomma… per tua madre e tutto il resto. Non ne sapevo nulla. Se ne fossi stato a conoscenza, lo avrei detto alla nonna e tu non saresti stato costretto a parlarne." Sperava fossero le parole giuste da dire e quelle che non era riuscito a dire prima. Se le stava tenendo dentro da ore. "Mi dispiace di sapere così poco di te."</p>
<p>Chanyeol lo colpì con le dita sulla fronte, come ormai si era abituato a fare dopo quella giornata. Se prima quei colpetti erano lievemente dolorosi, adesso li trovava anche dolci. Il contatto della sua pelle con le dita di Chanyeol non era per niente male. "Perché dovresti dispiacerti di questo? Che colpe hai, tu?" chiese. "E poi non sono stato costretto. In quel momento, mi sono sentito di dirlo. Non lo avevo mai fatto di fronte a nessuno. E' stato quasi liberatorio."</p>
<p>"Sì, ma…"</p>
<p>"Shhh. Non voglio più sentire queste sciocchezze." Lo disse quasi facendolo suonare come un rimprovero ma con quel sorriso sulle labbra era poco convincente. "Adesso torna dentro."</p>
<p>Baekhyun annuì e ricambiò il sorriso, mentre lo guardava entrare in macchina e avviare il motore della sua grossa auto scura. Si stava già muovendo quando si sporse leggermente verso l'auto. "Scrivimi un messaggio non appena sei a casa."</p>
<p>"Lo farò." disse, dopo qualche istante di esitazione. Dopo un paio di manovre, l'auto percosse il vialetto velocemente e pian piano sparì, imboccando la strada principale da cui era venuti insieme qualche ora prima. Malinconico, Baekhyun ritornò in casa con lo sguardo un po' perso nel vuoto. <i>'Scrivimi un messaggio non appena sei a casa'.</i> Quella frase suonava così stupida adesso che la ripeteva nella sua testa. Non perdeva mai occasione di mettersi in ridicolo di fronte a lui. Accidenti alla sua lingua.</p>
<p>"Se n'è già andato?" La nonna sbucò, all'improvviso dalla cucina.</p>
<p>"Sì. Proprio qualche istante fa." Perché il suo tono di voce era così avvilito?</p>
<p>"Volevo dargli qualche dolce che ha comprato per portarselo a casa e consumarlo come colazione. Ci ho pensato troppo tardi."</p>
<p>Un campanellino suonò nella sua testa. "P-Posso portargliene alcuni domani, nel suo ufficio. Potrebbe mangiarli dopo il pranzo."</p>
<p>"Puoi farlo? Non fanno entrare solo i dipendenti?"</p>
<p>"Tranquilla, l'ho già fatto altre volte." Anche se la prima volta aveva quasi scatenato un putiferio, il secondo tentativo era andato meglio del previsto. "Rimettili in frigo. Ci penserò io domani."</p>
<p>"Va bene."</p>
<p>Baekhyun si andò a sedere, appoggiando la testa sulle braccia. Sentiva un po' di stanchezza sulle spalle e piedi e gambe erano doloranti. Aveva camminato molto, quel giorno. Aveva girato per così tanti negozi, come non faceva da tanto tempo, ormai. Quanti regali aveva ricevuto. Le buste con i vestiti e le scarpe che Chanyeol gli aveva comprato le aveva lasciate in camera. Non c'era modo per ringraziarlo a sufficienza per tutta quella gentilezza che gli aveva dimostrato, per i tutti regali che gli aveva fatto e soprattutto per averlo salvato da quello spiacevole episodio di quella mattina con Jongin. Lo aveva quasi dimenticato, in effetti. Gli sembrava fossero passati giorni. Stare con lui gli faceva dimenticare lo scorrere del tempo.</p>
<p>"Nonna…" la chiamò, tutto ad un tratto, mentre era impegnata a riporre i vari piatti e il resto delle stoviglie dentro il lavello. "Cosa ne pensi di Chanyeol?"</p>
<p>"E' molto meglio di come me lo hai descritto." disse. "E' gentile ed educato. Nonostante sia cresciuto in un ambiente molto rigido, è molto socievole e alla mano. Mi sono sempre piaciuti gli amici che portavi a casa ma lui ha qualcosa di particolare che non ho mai visto negli altri. E' quel tipo di persona che si incontra raramente nella vita." spiegò. "E poi, è anche molto affascinante." Lanciò un'occhiolino.</p>
<p>"Nonna…" si lamentò, ridendo.</p>
<p>"Che c'è? E' la verità! Sei tu quello che ha sempre detto 'Quanto è bello Chanyeol'. Cosa c'è, adesso che piace a me ti rimangi le parole?"</p>
<p>"Non è per questo…" E allora per cos'era?</p>
<p>"Comunque ho passato davvero una bella serata. Non ci capitava da molto tempo, non è vero? Non farti problemi ad invitarlo di nuovo." disse. "La prossima volta cercherò di cucinare qualcosa di più raffinato. Speravo di offrirgli qualcosa di più."</p>
<p>"Quello che hai cucinato andava benissimo. Ed era tutto buono. Lo hai sentito Chanyeol? Ha detto che era tutto squisito."</p>
<p>"E' anche un adulatore oltre che di buone maniere."</p>
<p>Era felice di sapere che Chanyeol avesse conquistato la simpatia della nonna, esattamente come avevano fatto gli altri suoi amici. Non che avesse dubbi al riguardo, ma l'opinione della nonna era molto importante per lui. L'idea che da quel giorno Chanyeol avesse accesso libero a casa sua ogni volta che voleva lo elettrizzava, in qualche modo. Certo, prima doveva trovare l'occasione giusta per invitarlo di nuovo ma sapere che, nel migliore dei casi, ci sarebbero state delle prossime volte, lo rendeva immensamente felice.</p>
<p>"Vado a farmi una doccia e poi vengo a darti una mano in cucina."</p>
<p>"Va bene."</p>
<p>Tirò fuori un paio di pantaloncini di una tuta e una canottiera dal cassetto quando i suoi occhi caddero sulle buste dei vestiti che aveva appoggiato ai piedi della scrivania. Le sollevò e le appoggiò sul letto, tirando fuori alcuni dei capi che Chanyeol aveva acquistato per lui, stendendoli sul letto per ammirarli per bene. Erano uno più bello dell'altro e quasi gli veniva da piangere dalla gioia al pensiero di possedere adesso così tanti vestiti così alla moda e costosi. Anche se si sentiva in colpa all'idea che avesse speso così tanto per lui, non poteva negare che fosse anche al settimo cielo, da un lato. Non vedeva l'ora di avere qualche occasione per indossarli tutti.</p>
<p>Lasciò il resto dei vestiti dentro le buste per tirarli fuori dopo la doccia ma la sua attenzione si concentrò su un tessuto rosso dentro una delle buste sulla sinistra. Non ricordava di aver provato nulla di quel colore. Afferrando quel tessuto, si ritrovò in mano quella camicia a tartan rossa che aveva visto nel primo negozio in cui erano stati. Quella che somigliava alla camicia che aveva da piccolo, una delle sue preferite. Chanyeol doveva averlo visto mentre l'ammirava con devozione. In effetti, tra tutto quello che c'era in quel negozio quella era la cosa che più gli era piaciuta di più ma l'aveva messa da parte immediatamente non appena aveva dato una veloce occhiata al cartellino del prezzo. Forse Chanyeol l'aveva presa mentre lui si stava cambiando in camerino? Pareva anche aver preso la misura adatta a lui.</p>
<p>Strinse contro il petto quella camicia che tanto desiderava come un tesoro prezioso, mentre nel cuore si riversava una strana sensazione, calda e dolce allo stesso tempo. Improvvisamente, quella era diventata la sua cosa preferita in assoluto. Aveva voglia di provarsela ma era troppo sporco e sudato dopo un'intera giornata fuori per rovinarla. Il suo telefono sul comodino vibrò all'improvviso e Baekhyun scattò per afferrarlo. Sapeva già chi aveva mandato quel messaggio ancora prima di leggerlo. Poche parole, come sempre tra l'altro, ma abbastanza per illuminargli il viso.</p>
<p>
  <i><b>Chanyeol:</b> Sono a casa. Sano e salvo.</i>
</p>
<p>Baekhyun ridacchiò di fronte a quelle semplici parole e quasi riusciva a percepire quel suo pizzico di sarcasmo che spesso utilizzava per prenderlo in giro o metterlo in difficoltà. Non aveva idea di come rispondere. Con un'emoticon? Forse poco carino per ricambiare un messaggio. Specialmente se poi era stato Chanyeol a scrivere per primo e ciò era successo appena un paio di volte. Rispondere con un semplice 'Buonanotte' gli sembrava banale. Lo faceva quasi ogni giorno, anche se non sempre riceveva una risposta.</p>
<p>Dopo un po', finalmente, gli venne in mente un modo carino di rispondere. Sollevò la camicia fino a coprire metà del viso, gli occhi che sbucavano appena sopra il colletto. Poi, aprì la fotocamera del cellulare e scattò una foto in fretta. Non si curò nemmeno di verificare se fosse venuta bene. La inviò senza pensarci troppo e come messaggio scrisse: <i>'Geloso della mia bella camicia nuova?'</i></p>
<p>Non si aspettava una risposta e andava bene così. Nella sua testa, cercava di immaginare la sua reazione non appena avesse ricevuto la foto. Chissà se stava sorridendo come aveva fatto per tutta la sera. L'idea che una sua foto potesse farlo sorridere in quel modo lo faceva arrossire ma allo stesso tempo lo riempiva di un'allegria a cui non riusciva a dare una ragione.</p>
<p>Lasciò cadere il telefono sul letto e si diresse verso il bagno per dedicarsi alla sua tanto meritata e desiderata doccia. Ci andò fischiettando e canticchiando come faceva quando era in buonumore. Nell'ultimo periodo, non lo era stato molto ma per quella sera voleva mettere da parte ogni tipo di malumore e godersi quella sensazione piacevole che percepiva dagli angoli più profondi del suo cuore.</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Inizialmente si era prefissato di scrivergli una volta messo a letto ma non appena varcò la porta di casa, tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca senza rendersene conto e, ancora prima di buttarsi sul divano, stava già digitando sulla tastiera. Trovava molto buffa quella situazione. Era convinto che la regola 'Scrivimi quando sei a casa' fosse solo una cosa da film o da fumetti. Non aveva idea che la gente facesse davvero richieste simili nella vita reale. Baekhyun lo aveva fatto con molta naturalezza e con un'espressione che lasciava trasparire tanta attesa. Proprio non poteva ignorare quella richiesta. E, pensandoci bene, non voleva farlo.</p>
<p>In quelle settimane, si era abituato a ricevere spesso suoi messaggi, a qualunque ora della giornata. Erano messaggi brevi, il più delle volte, non connessi tra loro. Si divertiva ad informarlo se gli accadeva qualcosa di divertente durante la giornata o se gli capitava di vedere qualcosa di carino in giro per strada. Gli mandava foto dei dolci e delle bevande che preparava al lavoro alla caffetteria e persino come organizzava i suoi appunti dell'università. Spesso e volentieri c'era anche la sua faccia nelle foto. Aveva la galleria del cellulare piena zeppa della sua faccia.</p>
<p>All'inizio, lo aveva trovato un po' fastidioso, doveva ammetterlo. Sentire quel cellulare vibrare più volte durante la giornata a causa sua spesso finiva per distrarlo mentre lavorava o, nel peggiore dei casi, interrompeva qualche riunione. Ma nell'ultimo periodo, non li stava trovando fastidiosi. Anzi, nei momenti di noia o quando la giornata in ufficio si faceva troppo stressante, erano un ottimo modo per distrarlo per qualche minuto e riprendere un po' di fiato. Non sempre decideva di rispondere e in quelle rare volte in cui lo faceva, mandava solo qualche emoticon semplice o rispondeva con frasi brevi. Ma questo portava Baekhyun a scrivere con ancora più entusiasmo.</p>
<p>Quello che era certo è che non era mai lui a scrivere per primo. Quella era la seconda volta che lo faceva. Non era un tipo da inviare messaggi. Preferiva telefonare piuttosto che perdere tempo a scrivere. Mandare quel messaggio aveva aggiunto l'ennesima foto alla sua galleria. Quella volta mostrava solo gli occhi, il resto del viso era coperto da una delle camice che gli aveva comprato. Era probabilmente la più semplice e anche una delle cose meno care che aveva comprato ma sembrava che Baekhyun preferisse quella a tutto il resto. Prenderla era stata una decisione dell'ultimo minuto. L'aveva intravista nuovamente mentre andava verso la cassa e quando gli ritornarono in mente quegli occhi sognanti con cui Baekhyun l'aveva ammirata per diversi minuti, la afferrò senza pensarci troppo e la mise in mezzo a tutte le altre cose senza dirgli niente. Sperava almeno che la taglia fosse corretta.</p>
<p>Anche nella foto gli occhi di Baekhyun brillavano. Avrebbe tanto voluto vedere la sua reazione. Chissà cosa aveva detto o pensato, chissà se l'aveva fatta vedere a sua nonna, sprizzando entusiasmo da tutti i pori. Il solo pensiero gli faceva venire voglia di scoprire se ci fosse altro che desiderava e comprarlo subito, solo per vedere nuovamente quegli occhi brillare come due stelle. Non riusciva a spiegarsi perché quell'idea lo entusiasmasse così tanto ma più ci pensava e più desiderava fare di più.</p>
<p>Quanto era passato dall'ultima volta che era ritornato a casa così di buonumore? Mesi? Forse anni. Anche sforzandosi, non riusciva a ricordare una giornata così serena e spensierata, lontana da tutti i brutti pensieri e le responsabilità di tutti i giorni. E pensare che la giornata era iniziata esattamente come tutte le altre ma si era totalmente stravolta nel giro di poche ore. Quel ragazzo aveva la strana capacità di caricarlo di energie. Aveva camminato e camminato, senza fermarsi per un attimo e per ore, eppure non si era sentito stanco nemmeno per un attimo. Aveva anche mangiato tanto quando di solito preferiva piccole porzioni perché spesso gli mancava l'appetito.</p>
<p>Ma soprattutto, era da tanto tempo che non si trovava a suo agio in un luogo diverso dal suo appartamento. La casa di Baekhyun poteva essere piccola e molto diversa dai luoghi che era abituato a frequentare ma era accogliente e gli diede un tale senso di sicurezza e protezione che non provava da quando era bambino, quando stava tra le braccia di sua madre. Per certi versi, la nonna di Baekhyun gliela ricordava. Stesso sorriso dolce, gli stessi modi di fare premurosi e gentili. Adesso che l'aveva conosciuta, non gli era più difficile capire perché Baekhyun fosse così allegro e pieno di vita. Probabilmente, lo sarebbe stato pure lui, se sua madre non lo avesse lasciato così presto.</p>
<p>Non appena aveva messo piede fuori da quella casa era diventato ansioso, quasi come se avesse paura di ritornare nel mondo esterno. Quelle poche ore passate in quella casa lo avevano avvolto come in un caldo abbraccio da cui non voleva liberarsi e uscire era stato come essere buttato in pasto a quella bestia feroce che era la sua vita nel mondo là fuori. Voleva aggrapparsi a quel calore con tutte le sue forze ma allo stesso tempo era come se sentisse di non farne parte, come se non ne avesse alcun diritto.</p>
<p>Adesso che era tornato nel suo appartamento, tutto quel silenzio era diventato soffocante. Prima non faceva altro che cercare la calma e il silenzio ma ora che aveva assaggiato quel senso di calore e di famiglia durante quelle brevi ore, quella quiete la sentiva quasi come estranea. Come se non gli appartenesse più. Eppure, quella era la sua vita e qualche ora passata lontana dalla sua quotidianità non l'avrebbe di certo cambiata.</p>
<p>Per certi versi, si era ormai rassegnato di fronte a quella dura realtà ma da quando aveva conosciuto Baekhyun qualcosa nel suo cuore aveva iniziato a sperare che, forse, esisteva un modo per portare un cambiamento. Per farla tornare a com'era quando era piccolo, quando sua madre era ancora in vita. Dio, aveva anche trovato il coraggio di parlare della sua morte. Nemmeno i vari medici che erano stati assunti da suo padre nel corso della sua infanzia erano riusciti a farlo parlare di quel giorno durante le terapie.</p>
<p>Non mandò una risposta a quell'ultimo messaggio. Appoggiò il cellulare sul tavolino in vetro di fronte al divano e rimase lì disteso per qualche minuto a osservare il soffitto. In altre giornate, sarebbe andato a farsi subito una doccia per mettersi a letto e chiudere occhio il prima possibile, per lasciarsi alle spalle la solita faticosa giornata, ma quel giorno non era affatto stanco. Al contrario, si sentiva pieno di energie e per niente assonnato. E non la smetteva di sorridere come un idiota e non a causa di tutte le cose che aveva fatto, i bei posti che aveva visto e tutte le cose buone che aveva mangiato. Sorrideva con in testa il viso di Baekhyun e quella sì che poteva considerarla una cosa molto strana.</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Erano molto indaffarati i dipendenti del 26° piano del KEG, quella mattina. Andavano qua e là, entrando ed uscendo da un ufficio all'altro, tenendo stretti in mano pile di fogli e cartelle. Nell'aria si riusciva a sentire solo il continuo squillare dei telefoni e il continuo parlare dei dipendenti. Baekhyun non lo trovava più strano, in un certo senso. Anche se era solo la terza volta che veniva lì, era come se si fosse già abituato a quella visione e a quei rumori di sottofondo.</p>
<p>Poco prima di uscire dall'ascensore che tenne aperto col piede, si diede una rapida occhiata di fronte a uno dei grandi specchi al suo interno e imboccò il lungo corridoio. Strano il fatto che avesse così tanta cura del suo aspetto, quel giorno. Quando era solito organizzarsi con Kyungsoo per studiare insieme usciva di casa con le prime cose che tirava fuori dall'armadio. Quella volta aveva fatto addirittura attenzione ad abbinare i colori anche se il senso dello stile non era di certo qualcosa che gli apparteneva. Un pizzico di profumo e via. Sperando non si sentisse troppo.</p>
<p>Era uscito di casa in fretta e furia, dopo non aver sentito la sveglia per l'ennesima volta quella settimana. Se non fosse stato per l'improvvisa telefonata della nonna dal lavoro, probabilmente sarebbe rimasto ancora a letto fino al pomeriggio. Aveva beccato l'autobus in tempo ma il traffico per strada lo aveva rallentato. Poco prima di uscire, stava quasi per dimenticare il vero motivo per cui si stava dirigendo lì: i dolci dentro il frigorifero che la nonna voleva dare a Chanyeol la sera prima ma che aveva dimenticato.</p>
<p>L'ennesima scusa per aggirarsi, indisturbato, come un intruso lì dentro. Aveva dato un veloce saluto con la mano ai quattro uomini della sicurezza che stavano sempre non troppo distanti dagli ascensori e due di loro ricambiarono con un breve inchino. Gli altri due erano facce nuove ma anche quest'ultimi ricambiarono il saluto. Non si erano neanche disturbati di fermarlo e chiedergli il motivo della sua visita. Probabilmente anche loro ci stavano facendo l'abitudine.</p>
<p>Avanzò lungo il corridoio per raggiungere l'ufficio di Chanyeol e una volta trovatosi di fronte all'imponente porta scura, bussò un paio di volte. Nessuna risposta. Magari non lo aveva sentito. Bussò di nuovo ma ancora nessuna risposta. Forse non era in ufficio? Erano le 12:00, con molta probabilità era impegnato col lavoro. Sfilò il cellulare dalla tasca e iniziò a digitare un messaggio da mandargli quando fu interrotto dalla voce di una donna. "Il Presidente non è in ufficio in questo momento."</p>
<p>Alla sua destra, la donna che Chanyeol gli aveva presentato il giorno prima, la sua segretaria, se ne stava in piedi con un dolce sorriso. La donna indossava anche quel giorno un completo composto da camicia bianca e gonna, ma stavolta di un blu scuro, capelli raccolti e un trucco leggero, con una lieve sfumatura rossa sulle labbra. Tra le braccia teneva una cartellina di un giallo pallido con il logo della compagnia.</p>
<p>"B-Buongiorno." la salutò con un inchino. "Sa quando tornerà?"</p>
<p>"E' difficile da dire. E' andato a prendere in aeroporto un cliente e immagino si tratterà con lui ancora per un po'."</p>
<p>"Oh…" Una punta di delusione si fece sentire nel suo tono di voce. Si pentì di non avergli inviato un messaggio come aveva pensato mentre si stava vestendo. Forse la paura di ricevere un 'No, oggi non si può' come risposta lo aveva frenato. O magari voleva fargli una sorpresa, anche se non sapeva fino a che punto una sua improvvisata sul suo posto di lavoro potesse essere definita una sorpresa. E aveva i dolci da dargli, non poteva riportarli di nuovo a casa.</p>
<p>"Comunque il presidente mi ha comunicato di aver annullato il pranzo col cliente quindi non credo ci metterà molto. Vuole accomodarsi nel mio ufficio per aspettarlo?" chiese.</p>
<p>Sul viso di Baekhyun si accese un sorriso. "Sì!"</p>
<p>"Mi segua, signore."</p>
<p>Oltre che di una bellezza disarmante, quella donna era anche una persona estremamente gentile. Il suo ufficio era proprio accanto a quello di Chanyeol e, non era grande quanto il suo, ma comunque sempre ben arredato, elegante e perfettamente in ordine. Nell'aria poteva respirare una fragranza di rose e fiori di pesco, molto diversa dall'odore di colonia e menta dell'ufficio di Chanyeol.</p>
<p>"Prego, si accomodi qui." gli suggerì la donna, dopo averlo fatto entrare.</p>
<p>"Perché mi parla in maniera così formale? Con me può liberarsi di ogni formalità." disse, ancora in piedi. "E mi chiami Baekhyun."</p>
<p>La donna sorrise. "Allora, io ti chiamerò Baekhyun se tu mi chiamerai Jieun."</p>
<p>"Affare fatto!" esclamò, con un grosso sorriso.</p>
<p>La donna si andò a sedere dietro la sua scrivania e diede una sistemata ad alcuni documenti, riponendoli dentro una cartella. "Che fai ancora lì in piedi?" gli chiese.</p>
<p>Baekhyun si morse leggermente il labbro. "Posso sedermi vicino a te?" chiese, indicando la poltrona non troppo distante alla scrivania.</p>
<p>Lei sorrise. "Ma certo che puoi."</p>
<p>Trascinò la pesante poltrona con sé, mettendola di fronte alla scrivania, e ci si buttò di tutto peso. "Hai del lavoro da fare, Jieun?"</p>
<p>"Non molto. E' stata una mattinata tranquilla." rispose. "Hai scelto un'ottima giornata per venire. Oggi il Presidente si è svegliato di buonumore. Stamattina è uscito dall'ascensore fischiettando e tutto sorridente. E ha offerto il caffè a tutto il piano."</p>
<p> "Stava solo ostentando la sua ricchezza." disse, con tono scherzoso.</p>
<p>La donna ridacchiò. "E' una cosa che succede ogni tanto. Ciò che accade di rado è che sorrida. Qualunque cosa gli sia successa, deve essere una cosa molto bella."</p>
<p>"Uhm, chissà." Quanto li invidiava. Poteva solo immaginare quanto potesse essere bello il sorriso di Chanyeol, quel giorno. Magari era anche più bello di quello che aveva visto il giorno precedente con lui. Era ingiusto che proprio lui non fosse riuscito a vederlo. Jieun ne aveva parlato col viso illuminato, doveva per forza essere un sorriso bellissimo. L'invidia gli ribolliva dentro ed era meglio non pensarci. "Lavori da tanto tempo qui?"</p>
<p>"Da cinque anni e mezzo."</p>
<p>"Sono tanti!" disse, con stupore ma anche ammirazione. "Quindi sei la segretaria di Chanyeol da tanto tempo."</p>
<p>"Non proprio. Prima ho lavorato per conto del vecchio presidente, il padre. Quando se n'è andato, ho iniziato a lavorare per il figlio." spiegò.</p>
<p>"E dimmi, il padre di Chanyeol era come lui?"</p>
<p>"Uhm…" esitò. "Parlarne equivarrebbe a spettegolare dei miei superiori."</p>
<p>"Ci sono telecamere qui?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"E microspie?"</p>
<p>"Nulla del genere."</p>
<p>"Beh, allora resterà tra noi." disse, sussurrando e sporgendosi verso di lei, nascondendo leggermente la bocca.</p>
<p>Jieun ridacchiò. "Beh, non posso dire di averlo conosciuto molto. Ho lavorato per lui solo per un anno e mezzo. Dopo essermi laureata, ho mandato il mio curriculum a questa compagnia e sono stata selezionata per un tirocinio di quattro mesi, prima di essere assunta come dipendente vera e propria. Lavoravo nel dipartimento di risorse umane. Livello 6." spiegò.</p>
<p>"E come sei finita per diventare la segretaria del capo?"</p>
<p>"L'ex segretaria aveva dato le dimissioni dopo la gravidanza e c'era quel posto vacante. Cercavano una donna giovane, precisa, ben organizzata e di buona memoria. E ovviamente anche con una buona presenza. Lo stipendio era anche molto buono e poi, diciamo la verità, chi non vorrebbe essere la segretaria del presidente della compagnia per cui lavori." disse, scherzosamente. "Non era richiesta alcun tipo di esperienza così ho inoltrato la mia domanda. Più di 200 ragazze si erano fatte avanti."</p>
<p>"200 ragazze? Sono tantissime!"</p>
<p>"Sì ma per chissà quale miracolo, io sono stata scelta." disse. "All'inizio pensavo si trattasse di un errore. Ci ho creduto davvero solo dopo aver firmato il nuovo contratto."</p>
<p>Baekhyun rise. "Sono sicuro che eri la migliore tra tutte le candidate. Ecco perché ti hanno scelta."</p>
<p>"In realtà, chiesi al presidente Chanyeol se ne sapesse qualcosa, quando iniziai a lavorare per lui. Ero sempre stata curiosa di sapere il perché ma non avevo mai trovato il coraggio di chiederlo, specialmente al vecchio presidente. Sai cosa mi ha detto? Che era stato suo padre a chiedergli di scegliere una segretaria per lui. Lo aveva messo di fronte alla cartella con i nostri dati e le nostre foto e ne scelse una. Quando gli chiesi perché aveva scelto proprio me, lui rispose 'Mi piacevano gli orecchini che portavi nella foto'.</p>
<p>Baekhyun iniziò a ridere e la sua fragorosa risata risuonò nella grande stanza. "E' la cosa più stupida che abbia mai sentito!"</p>
<p>"Mi aspettavo mi dicesse che mi aveva scelta perché magari le mie competenze lo avevano incuriosito invece mi ha confessato di non averle neanche lette. Un paio di orecchini hanno iniziato la mia ascesa in questa compagnia."</p>
<p>"Mi fa male il fianco…" si lamentò, senza smettere di ridere. "Non me lo immaginavo così uno come lui."</p>
<p>"E' un lato carino dei suo carattere."</p>
<p>"E anche stupido." farfugliò, asciugandosi le lacrime.</p>
<p>"Con suo padre il clima era diverso. Ricordo che per quell'anno e mezzo che ho lavorato per lui è stata davvero dura. Il vecchio presidente Park era piuttosto meticoloso e non ammetteva errori. Quando entrava in ufficio di cattivo umore, era capace di licenziare in tronco chiunque, anche per un minimo sbaglio. Sai quante persone ha mandato via per questo motivo, specialmente nell'ultimo anno? Per fortuna ci ha pensato il presidente Chanyeol a riassumerle."</p>
<p>"Era davvero così tremendo?"</p>
<p>"Fin da quando sono arrivata qui, nessuno ne aveva mai parlato bene. E' vero che la compagnia sotto la sua gestione aveva raggiunto risultati straordinari ma spesso erano a spese dei dipendenti. Gli orari erano ingestibili, gli stipendi non adeguati e spesso si creavano antipatie tra i vari dipartimenti perché guadagnarsi qualche suo favore." continuò. "Nemmeno quando si ammalò, allentò un po' la presa. Rigido e severo fino alla fine." disse. "Ma se ne andò in poco meno di cinque mesi, lasciando la compagnia nello scompiglio. Eravamo rimasti senza nessuno a dirigerci all'improvviso e la compagnia rischiava grosso, considerando anche il fatto che negli ultimi due anni le cose non andavano molto bene. Fin quando il posto passò al figlio." disse. "Pensavamo che avremmo ripreso la stessa routine di prima ma ci sbagliavamo di grosso."</p>
<p>Baekhyun rimase in ascolto con molta attenzione, cercando di non perdere nessuna parola di quel racconto che aveva attivato tutta la sua curiosità. "Il presidente Chanyeol riformò tutti i dipartimenti, sistemò i calendari dei turni, ricalcolò tutti i nostri stipendi. Si liberò di molti clienti dannosi per gli affari della compagnia e ne acquisì molti da cui, invece, potevamo beneficiare, riuscendo a riportare la compagnia allo splendore di prima in poco tempo."</p>
<p>La donna parlava di Chanyeol con un'estrema ammirazione nel tono di voce. A sentire il suo racconto, era come se stesse descrivendo una sorta di eroe dai grandi poteri e dal grande coraggio. Provava già molto rispetto e adorazione nei suoi confronti ma dopo aver ascoltato quelle parole, la stima verso di lui si fece molto più grande. "Quindi ti piace lavorare per lui."</p>
<p>"Decisamente." disse. "Ce ne sono pochi al mondo che possono vantare di avere un lavoro in cui si viene rispettati e valorizzati dai propri superiori. Io mi ritengo molto fortunata, così come tutti i dipendenti di questo piano che spesso si ritrovano a lavorare vicino a lui. Sai in quanti aspirano a lavorare in questo dipartimento? E' il posto più ambito."</p>
<p>"Posso immaginarlo." ridacchiò. "E immagino che la maggior parte siano tutte donne, se capisci cosa intendo."</p>
<p>Jieun ridacchiò a sua volta. "Beh, di certo la sua bellezza non è passata inosservata. Il vecchio presidente aveva carisma, certo, ma avere suo figlio qui è stata una vera e propria boccata di aria fresca." disse.</p>
<p>"Quindi piace anche a te, eh?" chiese, con un pizzico di malizia. "A me puoi dirlo. Giuro che rimarrà un segreto."</p>
<p>"E' di certo un uomo molto affascinante ma non sono mai stata interessata a lui."</p>
<p>"Ti piace già qualcun altro?" Dopo la domanda, sul viso di Jieun apparve un lieve rossore che si sparse lungo tutte le guance. "Ahhh… allora c'è già qualcuno."</p>
<p>"Beh… direi di sì."</p>
<p>"Che carina, sei diventata tutta rossa." rise. "Vi conoscete da molto tempo?"</p>
<p>"Dai tempi dell'università. Otto anni, per essere esatti."</p>
<p>"E' tantissimo tempo!" esclamò. "Avete già pensato al matrimonio?"</p>
<p>"In realtà…" esitò. "Ci sposiamo alla fine di questo mese." ammise, sollevando leggermente la mano destra. Il brillante di media dimensione dell'anello sul suo anulare luccicava, colpito dalla luce artificiale della grossa lampada al neon dell'ufficio.</p>
<p>"WOW!" Baekhyun le afferrò la mano con euforia, concentrandosi sull'anello luccicante. "E' un diamante vero?" chiese e la donna annuì. "Che bello! Non ne avevo mai visto uno di persona!" disse. "Quindi hai trovato la tua anima gemella!"</p>
<p>"Direi proprio di sì."</p>
<p>Doveva ammettere che, dentro di sé, un po' la invidiava. Nei suoi 24 anni di vita non aveva ancora avuto la fortuna di sperimentare l'amore. Aveva solo avuto una cotta - era più un'infatuazione - per una sua vecchia compagna di scuola ma non era stata abbastanza forte per poter parlare di amore. Chissà cosa si provava quando si era innamorati. Chissà come doveva essere avere una persona accanto da stringere a sé tutti i giorni. Forse lui era un tipo all'antica ma era affascinato dall'idea dell'anima gemella. L'idea che al mondo esistesse una sola persona, <i>quella persona</i>, a cui il destino ti lega fin dalla nascita, gli faceva battere forte il cuore come un ragazzino.</p>
<p>Il problema era riuscire a trovarla. Il mondo era abitato da miliardi e miliardi di persone, le possibilità di riuscire a incontrarla proprio nella tua città erano davvero basse. Magari non l'aveva ancora trovava perché non si trovava a Seoul. O magari, perché non l'aveva ancora cercata abbastanza. Non che fosse il suo problema principale, al momento. Prima voleva laurearsi e iniziare a lavorare, poi avrebbe pensato agli affari di cuore. Ovunque fosse, la sua anima gemella doveva attendere ancora qualche annetto.</p>
<p>"Hai già pranzato, Jieun?"</p>
<p>"Non ancora, in realtà." rispose.</p>
<p>Baekhyun tirò fuori due dei dolci dalla busta che aveva poggiato ai lati della poltrona. "Prendi questi. Li avevo portati per Chanyeol ma se ne mangerà qualcuno in meno, non sarà un problema."</p>
<p>"Oh no, non posso accettarli."</p>
<p>"Perché no? Chanyeol non se la prenderà di certo."</p>
<p>La donna si schiarì la gola. "Sto cercando di evitare i dolci per arrivare in linea al giorno del matrimonio."</p>
<p>Baekhyun rise. "Un dolce non ti farà di certo ingrassare!" disse.</p>
<p>"Allora, grazie." replicò, con un sorriso.</p>
<p>"Senti, poi mi farai vedere una foto del tuo abito da sposa?"</p>
<p>"Ne ho già una nel mio cellulare. Vuoi vederla?"</p>
<p>"No, voglio vedertelo addosso. Aspetterò dopo le nozze."</p>
<p>Lei sorrise di nuovo. "Va bene, affare fatto!"</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Un paio di occhioni di un marrone intenso si voltarono verso di lui mentre apriva la porta dell'ufficio della sua segretaria. Aveva i capelli un po' spettinati, probabilmente asciugati male col phon, una maglietta a maniche corte bianca e un paio di jeans chiari. Il suo immancabile zaino nero era con lui. Il suo tipico abbigliamento, nulla di strano. Ma perché si trovasse lì non gli era chiaro. "Che ci fai tu qui?"</p>
<p>Baekhyun si sollevò dalla poltrona su cui era accovacciato in una maniera che gli faceva dolere la schiena solo a guardarlo. Sorrise in un modo che gli illuminò totalmente il volto. Anche la segretaria si alzò dalla sua poltrona dietro la scrivania. "Chanyeol!" esclamò Baekhyun, entusiasta. "Stavo aspettando te. Jieun è stata così gentile da permettermi di stare nel suo ufficio."</p>
<p>"Jieun?" Adesso era entrato in confidenza con la segretaria?</p>
<p>"E' andato bene l'incontro con Mr Wilson, signore?" chiese la donna.</p>
<p>"Sì. Ma abbiamo deciso di mangiare insieme a cena. Mr Wilson ha preferito andare in hotel a riposare, per ora. L'avevo avvertita, vero?"</p>
<p>"Sì, signore." rispose. "Vuole che prenoti per stasera?"</p>
<p>"Ci ho già pensato io. Ho spostato la prenotazione." rispose. Poi, concentrò la sua attenzione su Baekhyun che rimase ammutolito di fronte alla scrivania. "E tu?"</p>
<p>Baekhyun afferrò la busta appoggiata alla poltrona e gliela porse. "Tieni. La nonna ieri ha dimenticato di darti alcuni dei dolci che hai comprato."</p>
<p>"Oh… quindi sei venuto solo per questo." Perché aveva quel tono deluso? "Non ce n'era bisogno. Li ho presi per voi."</p>
<p>"Erano troppi per due persone." ridacchiò. "Ne ho dati due anche a Jieun." Rivolse un grosso sorriso alla donna che fu ricambiato all'istante. Era un po' difficile riuscire a decifrare quella strana sensazione che sentiva dentro. Un po' sgradevole, come se fosse infastidito dalla cosa. Perché mai doveva sorridere così ad un'altra persona? E perché mai doveva essere infastidito dalla cosa?</p>
<p>"Vieni. Lasciamola alla sua pausa pranzo." gli disse.</p>
<p>"Ciao, Jieun! Ricordati della promessa!" la salutò Baekhyun.</p>
<p>"Ma certo." disse, con uno splendido sorriso sulle labbra. "Arrivederci." Riservò un inchino a entrambi mentre uscivano dalla porta.</p>
<p>Promessa? Di che promessa parlavano? Era stato via per poche ore e tra loro si era già instaurato un rapporto così confidenziale? Era curioso di sapere di cosa stessero parlando ma chissà se aveva il diritto di chiederlo. "Stavi flirtando con la mia segretaria?" Quello non era proprio il modo che voleva usare.</p>
<p>"Io non flirto con nessuno!" rispose, pieno di frustrazione e col viso rosso. "E' stata molto gentile con me e siamo diventati amici mentre ti aspettavamo."</p>
<p>"E la promessa di cui parlavate?" Non riusciva proprio a tenersi dentro le cose. Sperava solo di non essere sembrato troppo impiccione.</p>
<p>"Le ho chiesto di farmi vedere una foto di lei vestita da sposa dopo il matrimonio. Lo sai che si sposa alla fine del mese?"</p>
<p>"Certo che lo so." rispose. "Sono invitato al suo matrimonio."</p>
<p>"Davvero? E ci andrai?"</p>
<p>"Non lo so. Se non avrò troppi impegni."</p>
<p>"Che fortunato. Sono sicuro che sarà bellissima, quel giorno."</p>
<p>Di certo Baekhyun non era un tipo che teneva per sé i complimenti per gli altri. Se non fosse che era davvero pessimo a mentire, avrebbe quasi potuto pensare che ci stava davvero provando con lei, anche se lo aveva negato. E ancora quella sensazione sgradevole dentro. "Sei venuto solo per portarmi i dolci?"</p>
<p>"Sì." rispose. "Anzi, dovrei andare al campus subito. Kyungsoo mi sta aspettando per studiare. Martedì…"</p>
<p>"Martedì hai l'ultimo esame di fine semestre." Finì la frase per lui. "Lo so." Gli sorrise, cercando di mascherare la delusione che sentiva crescere dentro di sé. Non poteva negare di essere stato felice quando lo aveva visto non appena aprì la porta dell'ufficio della sua segretaria. Una visita inaspettata, certo, ma decisamente apprezzata. Ma purtroppo, anche breve. "Ti accompagno all'ascensore." Lo disse con un tono amaro.</p>
<p>Si avviarono verso i due grossi ascensori all'inizio del corridoio in silenzio e, una volta arrivati, Chanyeol premette il tasto in basso. Baekhyun teneva la testa bassa ed era insolitamente silenzioso mentre aspettava che l'ascensore arrivasse al piano. Le orecchie erano leggermente rosse. Il suono che indicava l'arrivo dell'ascensore attirò la loro attenzione e, non appena le porte automatiche si aprirono, Baekhyun entrò in silenzio.</p>
<p>Stava per salutarlo agitando la mano, prima che l'ascensore si chiudesse, quando Chanyeol bloccò le porte con una mano e avvicinò l'altra ai capelli del ragazzo. Con dei gesti lenti e delicati, diede una sistemata ad alcune delle ciocche sulla fronte, quelle più fuori posto. I capelli di Baekhyun erano morbidi e setosi al tatto, come se li ricordava. Non emanavano il solito profumo di cocco che era abituato a sentire, ma stavolta sentiva l'odore di fragola e forse miele. Forse aveva cambiato shampoo. Le sue narici avvertirono anche un altro tipo di fragranza, simile al muschio bianco e menta, che proveniva dal suo collo.</p>
<p>"Adesso sono a posto." disse, a bassa voce. Si allontanò dall'ascensore e le porte si chiusero lentamente, lasciando Baekhyun al suo interno. Forse aveva visto male o magari se l'era solo immaginato, ma poté giurare di aver visto un evidente rossore sulle sue guance, già naturalmente rosee. E quella visione aveva riportato il suo umore esattamente a com'era prima.</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"Finalmente! Ti aspetto da 20 minuti." si lamentò Kyungsoo, seduto a uno dei tavoli del campus con dei libri aperti davanti. "Ma dov'eri finito?"</p>
<p>"Scusami. Ho avuto una commissione da sbrigare." disse, sedendosi sulla panca di fronte. Aveva corso fin lì per arrivare il prima possibile e aveva il respiro affannoso e la fronte un po' sudaticcia.</p>
<p>"Commissione? Che genere di commissione?"</p>
<p>"Qualcosa per la nonna, nulla di importante." Non voleva dirgli che era appena stato alla compagnia di Chanyeol. Kyungsoo non era ancora a perfettamente a conoscenza della loro amicizia. Nemmeno gli altri suoi amici lo erano, ad essere onesti. Sapevano che erano solo semplici conoscenti, non avevano idea dei progressi che avevano fatto. Se gli avesse spiegato il motivo del suo ritardo, avrebbe dovuto raccontargli della cena a casa sua e di tutto quello che era successo il giorno prima e quello non era il momento. Doveva delle spiegazioni a tutti, a dire il vero, ma lo avrebbe fatto solo quando sarebbero stati tutti insieme e soprattutto dopo l'esame.</p>
<p>Forse non era stata una buona idea recarsi lì. Eppure era stato lui stesso a offrirsi di andare, la sera prima. Voleva una scusa per rivedere Chanyeol ma ora che ci era riuscito, aveva il cuore traballante e non riusciva a spiegarsi il perché. Riusciva ancora a sentire le dita di Chanyeol intrecciate tra i suoi capelli mentre glieli sistemava, con dolcezza. Da quella distanza, riuscì a sentire l'aroma della sua colonia inondargli le narici. Gli era arrivato fino alla testa, confondendolo.</p>
<p>"Dai, cominciamo. Abbiamo già perso fin troppo tempo, visto che ieri sei sparito per l'intera giornata." gli rinfacciò.</p>
<p>"Vi ho scritto che vi avrei spiegato tutto per bene dopo l'esame."</p>
<p>"Certo, certo." disse. "Su, sbrighiamoci."</p>
<p>Tirò fuori un libro e il quaderno con gli appunti dallo zaino e aprì a uno dei capitoli che avevano programmato di ripassare insieme prima dell'esame finale della settimana successiva. Aveva ancora il cuore che batteva forte e sentiva le guance calde. C'era molto caldo fuori ma quel calore che sentiva non era di certo dovuto alla temperatura esterna.</p>
<p>"Allora, avevano detto di iniziare da qua." disse Kyungsoo, sfogliando delle pagine. Vai a pagina vent-" si bloccò.</p>
<p>"Che c'è?"</p>
<p>Il ragazzo si sporse leggermente verso di lui, annusando l'aria attorno. "Ti sei messo il profumo?"</p>
<p>"N-No." rispose, balbettando e sperando di essere abbastanza convincente.</p>
<p>"Guarda che si sente benissimo."</p>
<p>Si arrese. "Solo un pochino."</p>
<p>"E da quanto in qua ti metti il profumo per studiare?"</p>
<p>"L'ho messo perché mi andava. Non c'è un motivo particolare."</p>
<p>Solitamente usava solo il deodorante. Il profumo era solo per occasioni speciali o quando gli capitava di uscire la sera con i suoi amici, cosa che ormai accadeva di rado a causa degli impegni universitari. Quel giorno, non sapeva esattamente cosa lo avesse spinto a usarlo. Lo aveva notato sul ripiano del bagno mentre si asciugava i capelli in fretta e, ancora prima che se ne accorgesse, se ne stava spruzzando un po'. Due spruzzate al massimo, nulla di che.</p>
<p>"Tu non me la racconti giusta." disse, infine, il suo amico. E la verità era che, forse, non la stava raccontando giusta neanche a se stesso.</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Una tremenda emicrania lo stava tormentando da un paio di giorni, probabilmente a causa della carenza di sonno. Non aveva dormito molto e per niente bene, nell'ultimo periodo. Inoltre, il continuo stress psicologico a cui era sottoposto ogni giorno di certo non lo aiutava a migliorare le sue condizioni. Aveva usato una piccola pausa caffè come scusa per allontanarsi dal padre e riprendere un po' di fiato.</p>
<p>Se anche solo la presenza del padre per un paio di minuti lo irritava, passare intere giornate con lui lo disgustava a tal punto da dover fare conti con una tremenda nausea ogni singolo giorno. Ma il problema era che ci si era buttato lui stesso in quella situazione. Le opzioni erano due: o affrontare Chanyeol o stare attaccato a suo padre. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, la seconda opzione gli sembrava quella più facile da affrontare.</p>
<p>Ma era ai limiti della sopportazione. Tra emicranie, insonnia e continue nausee, il suo equilibrio psico-fisico lo stava lentamente abbandonando. Oltre al fatto che non solo era obbligato alla presenza di suo padre, ma doveva sopportare anche quella dei suoi collaboratori che erano uno più viscido dell'altro. E l'idea che era stato lui stesso a buttarsi letteralmente nella gabbia dei leoni lo faceva ribollire di rabbia.</p>
<p>Almeno le riunioni del giorno erano finite e così, probabilmente, suo padre avrebbe un po' allentato la presa con lui. Persino il caffè che era solito prendere aveva un cattivo sapore, quel giorno, e aveva avuto poco appetito ultimamente. Saltare la pausa pranzo non era stata una buona idea. Gli girava un po' la testa e la caffeina era da evitare.</p>
<p>Le sue orecchie udirono il suono dell'ascensore che si apriva. Un basso chiacchiericcio lo seguì poco dopo. Una serie di uomini superarono le porte automatiche dirigendosi a destra, verso una delle tante sale riunioni. Ma tra i tanti uomini in completo, uno spiccò più degli altri. Chanyeol fu uno degli ultimi ad uscire. Stava scambiando qualche parola con un uomo con un completo chiaro più basso di lui ma la sua presenza attirò comunque la sua attenzione. Gli occhi con cui lo scrutò erano un po' severi ma non accusatori.</p>
<p>Fece un cenno all'uomo e si avvicinò a uno dei due distributori automatici di caffè che stavano l'uno di fianco all'altro, mentre tutti gli altri si avviavano verso la sala riunioni. Dopo aver inserito una moneta, digitò velocemente sulla tastiera del distributore. Rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, mentre aspettava che il suo caffè. Jongin stava in piedi accanto a lui, anche lui in silenzio e con lo sguardo rivolto verso ciò che aveva davanti.</p>
<p>Quando il caffè fu pronto, dal distributore si sentì un lieve suono. "Stasera ho una cena con un cliente degli Stati Uniti. E' un tipo simpatico, potrebbe piacerti." disse. Non si aspettava che gli avrebbe rivolto la parola e sussultò nel sentire la sua voce. "Ti andrebbe di venire?"</p>
<p>Era il suo modo di sciogliere il ghiaccio con lui? Era ovvio che Chanyeol affrontasse certe situazioni in maniera più matura. Anche se era più grande di lui di soli due anni, Chanyeol si era sempre dimostrato più maturo della sua età, fin da piccolo. Doveva ammettere che era felice che avesse preso l'iniziativa con lui ma, allo stesso tempo, non aveva abbastanza coraggio accettare quella proposta perché farlo avrebbe significato doverlo affrontare una volta per tutte. "Non posso. Ho delle cose da fare." rispose, infine, con voce bassa.</p>
<p>Chanyeol afferrò il bicchiere di caffè e un sorriso apparve sulle sue labbra. "Certo. Ormai lavori per tuo padre. Immagino tu sia molto impegnato, adesso."</p>
<p>Non sperava di ricevere quella risposta anche se sapeva che Chanyeol non sarebbe rimasto in silenzio. Nonostante ne fosse consapevole, quel tono di voce che aveva utilizzato e quel sorrisetto stampato sulle sue labbra lo ferirono nel profondo. "Chanyeol…"</p>
<p>"Mi sono svegliato di buonumore, oggi. Non voglio sentire nulla che possa rovinarmelo." disse, secco, poco prima di allontanarsi per raggiungere la sala in cui lo stavano aspettando.</p>
<p>Come diavolo c'era finito in una situazione simile? Il ragazzo che gli piaceva con molta probabilità adesso lo detestava e suo cugino, la persona più importante della sua vita, non voleva nemmeno ascoltarlo. E non solo: doveva avere a che fare con suo padre tutti i giorni ed era a un passo dal non superare il semestre all'università. Aveva dedicato poco tempo ai libri e allo studio e se, per disgrazia, non avesse superato l'ultimo esame, suo padre non gliel'avrebbe fatta passare liscia. Com'è che la sua vita stava lentamente tornando ad essere un disastro?</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <i>"Ci hai messo il sale stavolta, vero?"</i>
</p>
<p>"Sì che l'ho messo. Nonna, non sono uno stupido." si lamentò.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Chi è che si è dimenticato il sale l'ultima volta e mi ha fatto mangiare uno stufato insipido?"</i>
</p>
<p>Baekhyun mise il broncio. Non era di certo un maestro ai fornelli ma conosceva almeno le basi. Quella volta era stato solo un incidente. "Stavolta ho fatto attenzione." disse.</p>
<p>Quando la nonna tornava più tardi dal lavoro, toccava a Baekhyun preparare i pasti. Era rimasta della carne dalla sera prima e aveva pensato di farci uno stufato con delle verdure. Un piatto caldo non era proprio il massimo con l'avvicinarsi dell'estate ma era facile da fare e aveva tutti gli ingredienti in frigo. Il problema era che non aveva per niente memoria quando si parlava di ricette culinarie e l'unica cosa che potette fare, fu telefonare alla nonna per farsi dare delle veloci indicazioni. "Quando pensi di tornare?"</p>
<p>
  <i>"Credo di staccare tra circa 30 minuti. C'erano un sacco di invitati."</i>
</p>
<p>La nonna stava lavorando come donna delle pulizie a un hotel che aveva ospitato un ricevimento di matrimonio. Da come glielo aveva descritto, pareva un matrimonio abbastanza sfarzoso e la paga era molto buona. Un'occasione di lavoro che non poteva lasciarsi sfuggire. Solo che era fuori già da cinque ore e sicuramente doveva essere stanca e affamata. <i>"Hanno detto che possiamo portare a casa alcuni dei dolci avanzati dal buffet."</i></p>
<p>"Ma ne abbiamo già tanti in frigo."</p>
<p><i>"Non posso mica lasciarli qui."</i> si lamentò. <i>"E' rimasta anche della torta nuziale."</i></p>
<p>Solo sentire la parola 'dolci' gli faceva venire sempre l'acquolina in bocca ma allo stesso tempo doveva mettere un freno al suo appetito. Nell'ultimo periodo stava mangiando troppo, forse a causa dello stress universitario. Ancora un altro po' e rischiava di mettere su parecchia pancia. Ma come poteva resistere ai dolci e a tutti i piatti buoni che esistevano al mondo. La vita era troppo breve per mettersi a dieta. "Va bene. Non ti trattengo oltre. Stai attenta in autobus."</p>
<p><i>"Agli ordini!"</i> esclamò. <i>"E tu stai attento a non far saltare in aria la cucina."</i></p>
<p>Non gli diede neanche il tempo di replicare che aveva già riattaccato. Quando stava in cucina aveva così poca fiducia in lui. E' vero che aveva fatto bruciare tante padelle e pentole, in passato, ma col tempo era leggermente migliorato. Anche se doveva ammettere che senza la nonna a cucinare per lui, probabilmente sarebbe finito a sfamarsi con snack o cibo confezionato a pochi won. Però, quella sera, stava andando piuttosto bene. La cucina era inondata da un profumino molto invitante, segnale che tutto stava andando per il verso giusto.</p>
<p>Stava dando una rapida mescolata quando il campanello suonò un paio di volte. Erano da poco passate le otto di sera e non aspettava nessuno. Che fosse qualche vicino? Spense i fornelli e si diede una rapida lavata alle mani prima di affrettarsi ad aprire alla porta ancora con le mani bagnate, senza nemmeno chiedere chi ci fosse dall'altra parte. "C-Chanyeol?"</p>
<p>Rispetto a quando lo aveva visto quella mattina, adesso indossava un completo scuro un po' più formale e i capelli erano pettinati in maniera leggermente diversa. Aveva la sua solita aria elegante e raffinata ma il viso era un po' sciupato, forse stanco. "Disturbo?"</p>
<p>"N-No." balbettò. "E' successo qualcosa? Perché sei qui?"</p>
<p>"Ho bisogno di un motivo per venire? La prossima volta porterò dei dolci."</p>
<p>"Non è quest-"</p>
<p>Chanyeol avanzò verso di lui, abbassando la testa e appoggiandola contro la sua spalla destra. Affondo il viso contro l'incavo tra la spalla e il collo e rimase immobile e in silenzio. L'unico suono che riuscì a sentire fu quello del respiro di Chanyeol contro la sua pelle e il suo cuore che batteva come impazzito dentro il petto. Nell'aria respirava solo la colonia di Chanyeol, quell'intenso e dolce profumo che stava pian piano imparando ad amare. Quel profumo che gli trasmetteva serenità e sicurezza.</p>
<p>"Ti dispiace se resto così per un po'?" chiese, quasi sussurrandolo. La sua voce lo fece tremare. "Mi sono svegliato di buonumore, oggi, ma qualcosa me lo ha rovinato. E' stata una giornata molto piena."</p>
<p>Era come se ci fosse una sorta di richiesta di aiuto o di conforto in quelle parole. Era la prima volta che lo vedeva in quel modo, così indifeso. Quella visione gli strinse il cuore come dentro una potente morsa. Senza realizzarlo, aveva già affondato la mano tra i suoi capelli, facendo attenzione a non rovinare la pettinatura ma abbastanza da fargli percepire il suo conforto. E intanto il suo cuore continuava a battere forte, così tanto che aveva come l'impressione che stesse per uscirgli dal petto.</p>
<p>Prima di quanto si aspettasse, Chanyeol sollevò la testa e si raddrizzò. Un sorriso apparve finalmente sul suo viso, anche se diverso da quelli che aveva visto il giorno prima. "Batteria ricaricata." disse, prima di voltarsi per andarsene.</p>
<p>Baekhyun lo trattenne appena per la giacca con le dita. "Va tutto bene?"</p>
<p>Doveva aver avvertito la sua preoccupazione perché il viso di Chanyeol si fece per qualche istante serio per poi mostrare nuovamente il suo sorriso. Ma quel sorriso non trasmetteva in alcun modo sincerità. "Sono solo un po' stanco. Ho una cena con un cliente ma vorrei solo tornare a casa." spiegò.</p>
<p>"Non c'è altro, vero?" chiese, di nuovo, preoccupato.</p>
<p>Quando Chanyeol sollevò la mano verso la sua testa pensò che stesse per colpirlo sulla fronte come era solito fare negli ultimi tempi ma, invece, si concentrò sulle ciocche di capelli che scivolavano sulla tempia, accarezzandole come aveva fatto quella mattina dentro l'ascensore della compagnia, e sul suo viso finalmente apparve il suo sorriso sincero, quello che Baekhyun voleva rivedere a tutti i costi prima che se ne andasse.</p>
<p>Non rispose a quella domanda ma quel sorriso gli fu sufficiente per tranquillizzarsi almeno un po'. Ma prima di andarsene definitivamente, Chanyeol si rivolse un'ultima volta a lui. "Hai mai mangiato a un ristorante cinese?" chiese.</p>
<p>"Qualche volta da piccolo con la nonna. Perché?"</p>
<p>"Se andrai bene all'esame, ti ci porterò come premio."</p>
<p>Un'intensa emozione si riversò dentro il suo petto. Forse gioia, forse frustrazione, mista ad attesa e paura. "Allora prenderò il voto più alto di tutti!" esclamò, quasi urlandolo, nella speranza di non sembrare troppo disperato. Chanyeol non rispose neanche quella volta. Si avviò verso la sua macchina e sparì poco dopo, lasciandolo nel pieno del suo cuore che stava martellando fuori controllo. Anche dopo essersi sciacquato il viso più volte con l'acqua fredda, il suo viso era come preso da delle fiamme indomabili.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>